Spiraling Down
by Safire Lupe
Summary: "We've been spiraling down in the darkness...but then we landed into the light". A series of vignettes, drabbles, & one-shots set in the 'DEMONS FALL FIRST' universe, focusing on the lives of Sebastian, Viessa, & other characters before/after the story. Also includes missing chapters, manga version one-shots, & many more. SebastianxOC. OCxOC. Warning: Mild sexual themes
1. Strenuous Activities

**A/N: **_Okay, so 'Demons Falls First' (the story) may be over, but I'm not completely done with the whole thing yet. And due to popular demand for more, this mini-stories collection has been created for all the DFF fans out there who, like me, are not yet satisfied with the 'The End' after the epilogue. This is to show my appreciation to all you guys who supported DFF until the very end._

_**So what's in this collection?**__ The bulk of it will be vignettes/drabbles/one-shots set around after the final chapter of DFF (chp. XXX) and continuing even further after the Epilogue. Other one-shots will take place in any timeline of 'Demons Falls First', and these include scenes that I left out from the actual story, as well as some 'what if's', alternative endings, and the like. Themes can range from light fluffs with some comedy, to serious angst and dark dramas, but expect more on the fluff, and expect most of the fluff to be with Sebastian and Viessa, but I'll add in some GabrielxLucilla and other pairings. _

_For those who love the manga, I will also venture in the idea of picking scenes from each arc where there is a chance for Viessa to interact with Sebastian. You may message me which scene you would like me to involve the Fallen Demons._

_Other than those, I will also include character studies and biographies of my OCs, as well as prequels, flashbacks, and even some poems. Feel free to suggest anything and I will try to incorporate it into the premise of the story._

_**How many stories will I make?**__ For as long as I'm still hooked with DFF (and Kuroshitsuji itself), I'll keep writing one-shots. But unlike when I was writing 'Demons Fall First', I cannot guarantee weekly updates. I'll write when a story pops into my mind, and will post it as soon as it's done. It can be as long as 10,000 words or as quick and short as a drabble. That all really depends on the part of my brain that works with the plotting and writing the amazing crappiness you all love to read, and the time-schedule of my horrible life._

_I wanted this to be an M, but I reconsidered, considering that the stories in the collection changes themes every now and then. Rated M one-shots will be written as separate stories._

_As always, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, except my OCs, the DFF storyline, and all non-canon ideas. Same warnings also stand: Errors may pop out once in a while. I always find time to proofread, but I might miss some mistakes, especially in the tenses, but hopefully you wouldn't be bothered with it much. Like 'Demons Fall First', mild sexual themes are hinted, as well as language, and some gore and violence._

_Now that that's cleared, I'll start off this collection with a heavy dose of fluff, because I know you guys missed it very much._

_**Note:**__ this one-shot is set several years (or more specifically around a decade) after the events that occurred in chapter XXX of DFF, in a time wherein Sebastian is still recovering._

''''''''''''''''''''

**(1)**

**Strenuous Activities**

''''''''''''''''''''

"Sit up."

Sebastian grunted a little as he pushed his torso up with his right elbow, the sheets falling on his lap upon resting his back against the mahogany headboard. Settling himself on a comfortable position, he glanced down at his left hand, which rested over a thick, white hand towel. The fabric was smeared with small spots of fresh red, but the towel itself had faint and faded stains of blood, the color a pale yellow-orange against the white – evidence that the piece of square cloth had been used for a long time for a single purpose: to make sure blood wouldn't stain the expensive beddings during healing.

The pale hand that lay on top of the towel was steady, an accomplishment for the onyx-haired male since his fingers had been twitching uncontrollably for the last five years. He eyed the scar over the back of his hand. The new growth of flesh was round, though with irregular crisscrosses around the borders. The fresh skin was a darker color compared to his complexion, but it was still pinkish on the edges, and the skin of the scar gleamed against the light, the same gleam one would see when they rub oil on their bodies. Though it looked healed enough, the new skin was still apparently thin, and he did not dare move a muscle on his hand in fear of opening the wound…_again_.

He heard a shuffling sound beside him and turned to look at a hand that was rummaging inside a white box set on his bedside table, and then to the owner of that hand: the maroon-haired male seated on a chair by the edge of the bed, the one who had told him to sit up, and the one who re-healed his hand a few minutes ago.

Gabriel was still rummaging his hands, gloveless, inside the first aid kit when he spoke in his deep monotone, his topaz eyes looking inside the contents of the box. "Do refrain yourself in engaging in activities that would strain your hand." He pulled his hand out, a roll of bandages held between his fingers. He turned to Sebastian with a look of annoyance. "You need to give it more time to heal, and I can't always be there to do that for you."

Sebastian looked away to roll his eyes, while Gabriel began to cover his scarred hand. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. All he did was clean the mansion. It was an obsessive-compulsive habit that he had developed since he was a Phantomhive butler many years ago. It was also the only thing that he could do to pass the time, rather than stay in his bed all day, and he had been doing that for a long time now. It just so happened that his wound re-opened this morning while lifting a heavy couch so he could clean the floor beneath it. That was all.

It was a blow to his pride being talked that way, like he was a child being lessoned after running around and scraping his knee, even if the one who was treating him as such was his own older brother (who, by the way, he had just found out recently). He didn't have to be reminded of something so obvious all the time, and in any case, even if he did forget to take care of his hand, he didn't need to call for Gabriel (who seemed apparently irritated when healing someone). He can always look for Viessa, or even Lucilla, if he needs healing.

His hand was all bundled up by the time he stopped musing, and he saw Gabriel wipe his hands with a handkerchief to rid the small smudges of blood from his own left palm. Sebastian muttered his thanks and then gently pulled his hand away from the blood-stained towel, resting the bandaged hand on his lap and running the fingers of his other hand on the white dressings. His hand did not pain terribly anymore, though it would twitch every now and then.

As his brother stood from his seat and settling the things he had gathered aside, Sebastian flung his legs to the edge of the bed, his bare feet touching the carpet.

"Viessa's coming back sometime tonight." The russet-eyed male looked up when Gabriel said those words.

He tilted his head. "So her assignment's finally over." He said in a soft voice, inwardly glad that his mate would be returning after months of absence. He sighs in relief. It had been an unbearable four months of worrying for the pale-blond female's well being, especially since she was assigned somewhere where a war was waging, despite knowing that she was fully capable of handling things on her own. But the world was currently littered with rogue demons, a chaotic number that stormed out from the bowels of Hell while the kingdom was under pending rule, all thanks to his dear brother. So it was only natural for her mate to be at least concern.

After hiding away the first aid kit in one of the drawers of Sebastian's bedside table, Gabriel reached for his coat that he had flung on a nearby chair, and then slipped his arms on the sleeves. He then turned to the younger Fallen Demon, nonchalantly watching his look of relief before speaking. "I won't be around for the rest of the night," he began, and Sebastian looked up at him with a questioning look, "I have to attend to some business somewhere in Asia." Gabriel turned away as he fixed his collar, thus failing to see his younger brother roll his eyes. Sebastian knew that this 'business' he so put was not business at all. Sebastian knows Lucilla was doing sentry work somewhere in Siberia, and that his brother was off to see her again. The former butler was not dense, he is well aware that something is going on between his two comrades, but kept it to himself, settling the suspicion aside as black mail for the brunette the next time she'd try to aggravate him.

Although, the situation did have its perks: with Gabriel and Lucilla away, he has the whole night alone with Viessa. A mischievous smirk grew on his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he and his lovely mate _played. _Sentry work have been constantly coming around due to random contracts by the chaotic demons, so he rarely get to spend a long time with her, and whenever she didn't have much work to do, they were almost always never alone. He chuckles lowly to himself, his mind devising ways to make a memorable and romantic night.

"By the way," Sebastian was snapped out of his slightly-lucid musings at the stern voice, and he turned his head to the door where Gabriel was now making his way. The older demon turned to look at him behind his shoulder as he opened the door slightly. He tucked his maroon bangs, which he had allowed to cover half his face, behind a pierced ear, exposing the vertical scar that ran across his left eye. "You're not allowed to enter Viessa's chambers tonight."

Sebastian blinked, surprise evident in his features. He suppressed a frown when he finally found his voice again, though his tone did nothing to hide his displeasure. "And why is that?"

The look on his brother's face was unreadable. "Viessa has a tendency to sleep every after sentry work. She watches over assignments 24/7 and by the time it's over, she comes home sleeping like a rock." Gabriel shrugged, leaning on the doorframe. "I don't know why she has to do that. We are required to eat human food regularly, but sleeping is still a luxury even for Fallen Demons like us." He hums, looking thoughtful.

"Well, she always was against the norm," Sebastian said, smiling sheepishly as he thought about the many things that classified the purple-eyed demoness as a 'deviant among deviants'. Then he tilts his head, his smile widening to hide his earlier irritation. "I still don't see why I'm prohibited to see her in her room."

"Sebastian, you of all people should know that it's rude to disturb a lady while she is sleeping," Gabriel replied, gazing at Sebastian with an unperturbed expression, though the younger could tell that he was on the verge of scolding him for protesting. "All I'm saying is that you let her rest. She won't be interested in doing anything else except sleep. Anyway, you'll still see her come morning. I'm sure she won't be asleep for too long." And then he turned away, opening the door wider to pass through, only to halt again and peer at his brother with an annoyed gaze.

"Remember, Sebastian," he said sternly, topaz eyes darting from the dark-haired male's face then to his bandaged left hand, and then back, "No strenuous activities."

And with that, he left the room, and soon enough his presence left the manor, leaving Sebastian grumbling.

Of course, he wouldn't let someone tell him what to do. He had enough of that already with his former young master.

''''''''''''''''''''

He had been reading in the library that evening when he sensed a familiar aura suddenly appear – A burst of demonic energy that filled the manor at the height of a teleportation. Sebastian cast his head up at the ceiling. The medium-sized library was at the first floor. He had intentionally chosen this area to wait because Viessa's room was exactly above it.

He smiled playfully, taking off his oval glasses and tucking them in his shirt pocket. He shuts his book quite loudly while he uncrossed his legs. He stood up, dropping the thick novel he had been reading on the cushions of the couch, and made his way out of the room, unconsciously loosening the first button and then fixing the collar of his pristine white dress shirt.

Sebastian casually walked up the stairs, right hand in the right pocket of his black slacks while his bandaged left hung on his side. Reaching the second floor, he strutted across the empty hallway, which was dimly lit by only the small yellow wall lamps.

Her bedroom door was slightly ajar, yellow lamp light seeping through the narrow gap. Sebastian peaked inside, smiling upon seeing his mate seated in front of her vanity, a hand to her mouth as she stifled a long yawn. She was already in her night gown: an elegant lilac one-piece that reached just above her knees in laced linings. The sleeves where long, a bit puffed, and were long enough that only her fingers peaked out of the sleeve, though the night dress still slightly exposed her shoulders. Her pale-gold, heavily curled mane was settled on one shoulder while she tamed the tangles with a hair brush.

Sebastian had learned to suppress his aura to a level that was almost invisible, thanks to Gabriel's training. His stealth was surprisingly even better than the girls, and leveling close to his brother's. It was the reason why Viessa remained unaware of Sebastian being just outside her door, despite owning his mark on her naval. By the time Viessa had settled in her queen sized bed, Sebastian made himself known and pushed open the door. The female was taken in by surprise, halting in the middle of shutting off the lamp on her bedside table.

"Oh, Sebastian. How long have you been out there?" she asked, beaming him a sweet but tired smile.

He smiled back, making his way to her bed side as she settled herself up on a sitting position. "Not too long," he replied in a slightly sly tone. He moved in closer and propped a knee on the edge of the bed, and then leaned forward to plant his lips over her soft ones in a breathtaking kiss. They were both smiling when they pulled back. "I'm glad you're back." He said softly, his relief evident in his words. Red eyes gazed at her tenderly. "It has been a grueling four months without you," he added.

Viessa chuckled before kissing his nose. Then she pulled back, scrutinized his face, before she spoke in a teasing manner, "So did you have fun around with Gabriel?" She laughed when Sebastian frowned and grumbled under his breath. "By the way, I did not sense him around the house when I arrived," she added, tilting her head to one side.

Sebastian sat by her legs at the edge of the bed, still frowning. "He had to attend to some business. He won't be around until sometime in the morning." He then turned to her and smirked, hoping she had heard his intentions behind his words.

Lucky for him, she did.

"Oh…" she said with a wide smile, nodding her head slowly though her eyes did not tear away from his pair of tantalizing blood-reds. "I see," she said slowly, her tone decreasing slightly in volume and becoming alluring, "I heard Lucy's out on an assignment…"

"That's right," Sebastian said in a slow and seductive way, leaning slightly closer, his smirk wide.

Viessa, in a teasing manner, leaned back while Sebastian was closing in. "So…that mean's…"

"We're _alone_," Sebastian continued for her, his voice set in a charming whisper, "We have the house…_All. To. Our. Selves_…"

She leaned back further until the back of her head touched the headboard. She had been too engulf with the tempting glow of his eyes that she failed to realize that he had shifted from his place by the edge of her bed and now had both knees propped on her bed. He was now kneeling, her legs underneath the sheets between his, while he planted his hands on the headboard, caging her head in between. Sebastian was practically crawling above her like a predator who had his pray in a dead end.

She smiled back mischievously, playing along by running her fingers on the lapels of his collar slowly, making sure her knuckles graze the skin of his neck. She felt vibrations on his throat as he purred in delight at her simple ministrations.

"Really now," she whispered back, eyes slowly going downwards as she peaked at his chest beneath his collar. Then she blinked slowly, her amethyst eyes rolling back up to meet his gaze in a seductive way. She leaned closer to him, their lips an inch away from each other, and as she whispered, her hot breath touched his lips. "It's been such a long time since we had the house all to ourselves."

Sebastian could only give a low hum in approval, because he was too busy gazing at her slightly parted and moist lips. "Whatever shall we do in this lonely evening?" He finally whispered back with a smirk, tilting his head as if he was ready to claim her mouth.

It was at that point that Viessa had enough of the teasing. She had been waiting for a moment like this for a very long time now. Her playful smile diminished into parted lips, and her eyes became half-lidded with a halo of desire in the deep purple irises. "Sebastian…" she whispered in a slightly pleading tone, "…I _want_..." she hesitated.

Sebastian's smirk only widened. "You _want_?" he said in a tone feigning innocence. He was so close that his lips brushed over hers.

"What do you _want_?" he whispered in that same manner.

"You know what I want…"

"Do I?" he teased some more, causing the female to furrow her brows in impatience.

He chuckled when she suddenly growled, but then closed in, the space between their lips merely less than an inch left. He trailed a finger in a brutally slow and sensual flutter from her shoulder blade, up the long column of her neck, and smoothing over her jaw line, leaving pleasurable tickles against her skin, before stopping beneath her chin to tilt her head up, just so he could admire the sinful glaze in her purple eyes. For all her feebleness and the inner change she underwent as a Fallen one, she still retains that devilishly dark and seductive allure of a powerful demoness – that salacious charm in her features that would make men fall to their knees before her… or make Sebastian want to ravish her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll give you what you want, Viessa…I'll give you what you _want_…" he blew his words on her lips, tongue darting out just a bit to lap on her lower lip.

Excitement rushed within the pale-blonde, burning a spark within her core, as she closed her eyes when his mate slowly made his way closer. He was so very close that she could feel the heat radiating from him touch her face, and smell his intoxicating scent of musky spice and cinnamon.

And just when their lips where a breaths away, Sebastian suddenly rolled off of her, landing on his back on the empty space beside her, making the bed bounce in the process.

Viessa opened her eyes, finding him no longer hovering above her, and then blinked a few times in surprise. Why didn't he kiss her?

She propped herself up with her elbows and turned to her side, blinking some more in both shock and confusion upon finding Sebastian making himself comfortable on her other pillow. His eyes were closed and a wide and playful smile was plastered on his face, looking triumphant. He rested his hands on his stomach as he cross his outstretched legs by the ankles.

She tilted her head, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you doing?" was all she could ask.

Sebastian remained closing his eyes and smiling when he replied, "I'm giving you what you want."

Viessa raised an eyebrow. "…what?"

The onyx-haired male opened one eye to look at her while propping a dark brow. "Isn't this what you wanted, Viessa?" he said, his voice teasing.

"I…I don't…" confused, she was at lost for words, "I don't…understand…I thought…"

Sebastian shifted to lie on his side, facing to her direction, and propped an elbow on the pillow so he could rest the side of his head on his palm. "You want to sleep, am I right?"

"Sleep?"

He resisted the urge to laugh at the confused look on her face. It was practically hard to get such a reaction from her.

"You see, Gabriel told me that you always sleep once you return from an assignment. You must be awfully tired by now. I'm only giving you what you want."

"But you –"

"I'll be right here," he cuts her off, lying back down on the bed in his previous position. The smile on his lips was gone but inwardly he was snickering. "Sleep, Viessa."

The blonde pursed her lips, getting annoyed. "Sebastian, I want –"

"Do you want me to leave?" he cuts off her sentence once more, opening his eyes and looking up at her, feigning a sad look on his face. He sighs, slowly sitting up, still faking unhappiness, "I see. Well…then…I'll leave you to rest. I'll see you in the morning."

But just when he was about to step out the bed, a hand suddenly grasp at his arm and pulled him back down on the bed with such a force that his head almost slammed into the head board had Viessa's mountains of pillows not been there.

Viessa pushed him down on her bed with both her hands on his shoulders, and then immediately sat on his stomach, putting her full weight over him.

Sebastian smirked wide upon looking up at his mate, who looked absolutely livid. Her brows were furrowed and her purple eyes had shifted to its demonic red with the pupils in thin, dark slits. Her well-manicured black fingernails were long and sharp, and they dug on his shoulders through the thin fabric of his white shirt in a sadistic manner that made Sebastian hum in satisfaction. This is exactly the reaction he wanted to emit from her.

"Listen to me, Sebastian Michaelis," she snapped at him with a growl behind her tone. Whenever Viessa would address him in his full name, she means _serious_ business. Sebastian's smile only grew even more, and he slowly ran the tips of his fingers up the expanse of smooth, porcelain skin of her thighs, exposed when her night gown hitched up when she sat on him.

'_Not interested in doing anything else but sleep, huh?'_ he thought with a smile, referring to what Gabriel had told him. It was a challenge that Sebastian had accepted, and from the looks of where things were headed, he's going to win that challenge with flying colors.

"I know you love to tease me, and you know I enjoy it at times. But there is always a limit to my patience, and you should know to _never_ test my patience." She growled as she leaned down to glare at his devilish smirk. Before she continued, she shifted above him until she was suddenly straddling him, adding pressure to the hard bulge in his constricting pants. He groaned loud and delightfully behind his grin, his roaming hands suddenly cupping the swell of her buttocks and squeezing them hard in his excitement. A spark of ache jolted his bandaged hand at the intensity of his grip, but he was too intoxicated by the scent of lust from his partner to even care about the pain.

Viessa then spoke in the most alluring but commanding demeanor that made Sebastian want to take her senseless that very instant. "I don't want you to leave this room. I don't want to go to sleep. I want _you_. I want _sex_. And I want it _**now**_."

Ah, he truly loves this _hell_ of a woman.

A dark chuckle finally left his throat. He leaned up, their lips inches apart, his hold on her hips still tight to the point where his fingernails had now left crescent red marks against her alabaster skin. "You know I'm easy to talk to, love," he whispered seductively, "All you have to do is say it."

Viessa's brow twitched. _'Bastard. I've been trying to, but you kept cutting me off!'_ she mentally cried, then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up harshly until their noses touch.

"Then kiss me, you bloody idiot."

He grinned, ivory fangs exposed. "With pleasure." And with that, he crushes his lips over her parted ones, and the night was followed with a flutter of sheets and clothing, of passionate kisses and moans of pleasure. In the midst of all the heat the two had long waited for with patience, Sebastian felt a little pain electrocute his body, but it didn't stop him, in fact, the pain somehow only heightened his pleasure, resulting in a night that was longer than he had previously expected.

''''''''''''''''''''

The warmth of the morning light that seeped through her curtains touched on her face, trying to lull her awake with its gentle sun beam. Her eyes eventually flutter open, amethyst orbs gleaming against the stray light. However, it was not the morning glow which woke her up, but the disturbing spike of intimidating aura that suddenly filled her bedroom.

A dark figure was standing by her bed, and she peered out from her mate's arm that was slung by her shoulder to catch a better view, only to flitch when her sight finally cleared.

Gabriel wore an irritated expression on his normally stoic face. His brows were furrowed and his topaz eyes were narrowed and blazing. He stood tall and commanding by her bed side, arms crossed over his chest, looking down with a threatening gaze, not at all perturbed by the fact that Viessa was practically naked beneath the thin sheets.

Awkwardly, the pale-blonde smiled sheepishly at him. "Um…good morning, Gabriel."

Her voice made the figure spooning her on the bed stir. Sebastian shuffled behind her, slowly lifting his head from her tuft of disheveled pale-gold curls, only to groan in protest when he caught sight of his brother and his intimidating aura that was practically visible around his outline.

Topaz eyes met with still sleepy russet eyes and he glared. "Sebastian," he began, his monotone slowly forming into a reproaching tone, "What did I tell you yesterday?"

How he really hates it when he was treated like a child by his own brother. "You told me to stay out of her room," he mumbled, falling back down on the pillows and burying his face on Viessa's hair again. He felt awfully weak this morning, which was strange, since he never gets tired or sore when making love with his mate.

Gabriel grimaced, a vein pulsing on his temple upon noticing the younger going limp beside the female, who only blinked at that information.

"That's right. But that is tolerable. I know that I couldn't keep your hands away from Viessa, even if I tried." The older explained, causing Sebastian to raise a dark brow. "But I told you something else, Sebastian, and that was the most important."

At the moment, Sebastian was too tired to care (which was uncharacteristic of him) and made an attempt to wave his hand to shoo Gabriel off, as he was slowly becoming irritated at the fact that he was in front of his naked mate. His right arm was currently curled under Viessa's waist, so he could only use his left arm, however, he couldn't lift his left hand without flitching in sudden pain.

It was then that both Sebastian and Viessa noticed that the white sheets of the bed were smeared with small patches of red. Some blood was even found all over her shoulders and thighs, smeared in hand prints.

Gabriel sighs in irritation, raising a hand to his face to pinch the bride of his nose. "I told you: _No strenuous activities_, Sebastian." He reminded in an exasperated tone. He then shot Viessa a stern and annoyed look, and then lowered the hand from his face to point at her with an accusing finger. "You…" he muttered, and then his pointing finger turned away from her to Sebastian's bandaged hand, which was not so tightly bandaged anymore, and the tourniquet was tainted red with fresh blood, some even dripping from Sebastian's fingers,

"…You're healing him from now on."

An after shooting them once last annoyed look, turned and stomped out the room, shutting the door behind him.

A few seconds of silence filled the room after that, and was suddenly broken by a deep but rich laughter. Viessa turned to her partner, who continued to chuckle, clearly amused at his older brother's irritation. She gave him a frown though. "It's not funny, Sebastian. You're hurt. We need to heal that scar before you drain your reserves again and end up in another coma." Worry was evident in her tone, and Sebastian stopped laughing, though he was still smiling as Viessa helped him sit up.

She sighs, furrowing her brows as she looked down on his bleeding hand while removing the bandages, grimacing at the sight of blood dripping onto her comforter. She would have to have her sheets washed before it stains. "Honestly, all those efforts of teasing me last night just so you could hurt yourself…" She said in disquiet, not at all pleased with her mate's condition.

A warm hand touched her face, and Sebastian caressed the apples of her cheek with the pad of his right thumb. Viessa looked up at him, seeing a genuine smile on his face, with no hints of pain one would normally have when wounded.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, to which the female responded with equal fervor, and when he pulled back, he bit the lobe of her ear lightly before whispering, and she could sense him smirking that arrogant smirk of his. "It was worth it."

''''''''''''''''''''

_Sebastian just can't keep his hands off Viessa. Hahaha. He's probably a bit OOC here, but I'm not sure, you tell me. Also, this one-shot actually has a lemon version, but is unfinished. If I ever get it done, I might publish it. What do you think?_

_Reviews __are always appreciated, and don't forget to __Fave__, and most especially __Follow__. Like I mentioned at the A/N above, if you have any suggestions of a one-shot, do state it in your reviews or you may PM me, and I'll try to have it plotted down into a story. Your ideas are always welcome._

_Until then, have a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 5-5-2013


	2. Her Sanctuary

**A/N: **_So yeah, it's been awhile. This new one-shot took awhile to finish. I had to delay finishing it several times because I was busy cleaning my extremely messy room, then I had to travel back to my hometown since summer classes are over. When I got home, I stalled with this more because I went out shopping for a few days. I'm not a shopaholic; I just haven't been to a mall for quite a long time (yeah. That's how secluded my school life is). So anyway, I decided to finish this last night, proofread it the following morning and will now be posting it._

_Thank you to the reviewers of the first story: __**Serah, My Guardian Demon, WalachianVampiri, **__and __**Guest. **__I was also surprise that the collection suddenly grabbed 9 favs and 10 reviews, so big hugs to all of you!_

_Me and _**My Guardian Demon**_ had a long discussion of the manga-version one-shots that I'll add to this collection. We shared ideas about it and I can't wait to type it all down. I wanted to have it as the second one-shot, but then decided to write it later on. The first manga-version oneshot will probably be the fifth story to be posted, and then I'll have it in five intervals, so the next manga-version is the tenth, and then fifteenth, and so on and so forth._

**Serah** _mentioned in her review that she wanted to know what exactly happened after chapter XXX of DFF, specifically; how Viessa and Sebastian managed to survive when I had sort-of implied that they died. I actually wanted it to be a mystery – something for the readers to imagine on their own. I'll probably write it down as a one-shot in this collection eventually, but not so soon, maybe after several stories. So for the mean time, I'll leave you all to guess._

_Anyways, about today's mini-story: This premise sort of came out of the blue while writing. It shows a bit of the 'normal/casual' part of the Fallen Demon's lifestyle. I liked how it turned out actually. This took place sometime after the first one-shot, the year actually around the 60's. It's quite fluffy, but less lime and more sugary than the first one-shot. I hope you're teeth will all root at its sweetness._

''''''''''''''''''''

**(2)**

**Her Sanctuary**

''''''''''''''''''''

The kitchen has never been livelier before Sebastian Michaelis came.

It wasn't because it was a plain and an empty part of the manor, on the contrary, it was as elaborately designed as all the other rooms in the house. It had a mixture Victorian and contemporary: mahogany cupboards with golden handles; a shiny silver-colored sink with glass knobs; a sleek, black stove; ebony counter top that reflects like a mirror, contrasting with the gleaming ivory floor tiles. A square, overhead glass window was set before the sink, sandwiched in between two cupboards. The frame of the window was also mahogany, and opaque yellow blinds tame the sunlight seeping through the glass, but gave the kitchen a warm, bright glow. When the sun is not needed to light the kitchen, a small, chandelier-like fluorescence lamp hung above. At the far right of the room, leaning against the wall, stood a tall cabinet a deeper color than the cupboards. The contents of it are visible thanks to its glass door, showing various and expensive tea sets, utensils, and other china, arranged in a neat and orderly fashion. At the far left of the room is a similar cabinet, however, it contains various food products in boxes and jars, and at the top most shelf are tin boxes of different kinds of teas. A few steps away from it, tall and the color of glossy ivory, one of the advents of mid-twentieth century technology: a refrigerator.

Save for the newer modern kitchen devices, this particular area of the house had always been the same, occasionally being renovated to meet the trends of the changing times. The use of the room, though, was not as frequent. Though required to eat human food regularly, the Fallen Demons do not linger long in the kitchen. They do not cook their food, instead, their cupboards, store room, and refrigerator are filled to the brim with easy to grab meals and snacks, like bread, meat pies, fruits, pastries, and even bars and boxes of chocolates. When hungry, they pass the kitchen, open the nearest food storage and then take it away with them to eat in the dinner table or someplace else. The only time they stay long in the kitchen is when they had to prepare tea, but only after the kettle whistles. It wasn't that none of them know how to cook, but they just didn't seem to bother about it.

That eventually changed when the raven-haired demon became a part of their group.

Demons they may be, they were still creatures of habit. Sebastian was so used to his old life as a Phantomhive butler that even if he was no longer a butler, he continues to handle the stove. Part of it was because of his new appetite upon his transformation as a Fallen Demon. His taste buds did not like the store brought meals his comrades dined in. What with his impeccable cooking skills, he decided that it was by time the kitchen was used for its intended purpose.

As soon as he was well enough to leave the isolated area that their head-quarters was situated, Sebastian had disappeared for almost the whole of that day and returned with bags, cartons, and sacs or various food items: all types of meats from veal to fish; several vegetables (despite already starting a sort of vegetable Eden at the back of the manor); spices and seasonings; eggs, flour, wheat, pasta, and rice; and many more. He even went as far as buy new cooking pots, pans, and other utensils, and even set up a small freezer room to store all the meat.

After that, the kitchen was filled with the sounds of metal ladle steering in a pot, the sizzling of cooking oil on a pan of meat, the quick-paced chopping sound of a knife, and the 'dinging' of the timer on the oven. Other than the noise, the scents waft in every area of the manor, more prominent with the demons' strong nose. In a moment around the time of six in the morning, several minutes before noon, and before the sun goes down, Viessa, Lucilla, and Gabriel pause in whatever they were doing to relish on the aroma of Sebastian's cooking.

Thus, on that day forth, Sebastian had entitled himself as the head chef of the house.

His brother allowed him to do what he wants, not particularly minding that Sebastian lingers longer in the kitchen then when watching over a contracted demon. Unless his assignments proved to be difficult, the younger demon would always return back to head-quarters three times a day to cook meals quickly, especially if not all of them has sentry work, before returning back to his post, leaving the meals to be eaten by whoever was in the house.

This particular day, all of the Fallen Demons were complete. Assignments have been declining as the years go by, especially now that the trouble in Hell had calmed down, and order has once again been furnished.

The sun has just risen. Viessa stepped out of her room smelling of fresh morning dew on lilies, pale-golden curls still slightly damp after her bath. Dressed in a simple pastel blue sundress that reached her knees, she descended the stairs in a casual pace. Upon reaching the living room, she spots Gabriel seated on the cushioned red couch-chair, engulfed in a thick, worn out book, looking as serious as ever. She beamed him a smile and greeted him a good morning and the older demon nodded his head in acknowledgement, topaz eyes not tearing away from the book.

Glancing to an open door across the room, Viessa spots Lucilla leaning over the black grand piano at the center of the wide music room. The brunette was busy tuning the piano, reaching a hand inside to fix the hammers and then pressing one of the white or black keys to check if the sound was right. The blonde decided not to bother her and went straight to the kitchen, her nose practically leading her to the source of the pleasant fragrance.

She paused at the arch entrance of the kitchen, her purple eyes focused on the lean back of the dark haired male standing in front of the stove. Sebastian's face was slightly obscured behind the veil of steam coming from the omelet on the pan. The simple yet still feminine white apron betrayed his impeccably manly attire of a gray, form-fitting dress shirt (the sleeves though were rolled to his elbows), black pressed pants, and shiny leather shoes, his overall appearance making Viessa chuckle lightly.

The male peers behind him at the sound of her laughter. "Good morning," he greeted with a small smile, beckoning her over with a nudge of his head. Viessa made her way towards him, and Sebastian turned away from his cooking to grab her by the waist, pulling her to him close before leaning down and capturing her lips. Their kiss was long and passionate, Sebastian pressing her to him tightly.

It was Viessa who pulled back, smiling at him before giving a light peck on his lips. "So what's for breakfast?" she asked, though the smell of the meals he already prepared was enough to give her an idea, still she thought that it would be polite to ask and start a normal conversation.

But the smirk on Sebastian's face says that he wanted more than just a conversation, and then he leaned down and spoke in a seductive tone, the scent of his fresh breath mingling with the aroma of his cooking. "I'd like to have you," he flirted, making the blonde giggle before her mate kissed her again.

They immediately broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both turned to the door to find Lucilla staring at them with an annoyed face, her arms crossed over her chest. Unlike the rest, the brunette was the only one left wearing her boyish pajamas, despite not sleeping last night at all.

Sebastian, who never was much in good terms with the emerald-eyed female, only gave her a tired glare as she made her way to the sink to wash her hands, which seemed to have caught on some dust while running her fingers inside the piano. She left as quickly as she came, but threw an icy stare back at the male before leaving.

Sighing at the interruption, Sebastian turned back to his cooking, flipping the omelet over, before moving over to stir the pot of soup next to the pan. The timer on the oven suddenly rang and the male moved towards it, grabbing the mittens off the counter.

Viessa sat on one of the chairs in the table that centered in the kitchen, watching her mate work. She watched him take the pan of scones from the oven, settling them on the black counter top before sliding back to where the stove stood to stir on the pot and flip the omelets.

She was always impressed by the way he works. His movements were smooth and economical, as fluid as he had been since he was a butler. He knows the room like the back of his hand. The kitchen was Sebastian's refuge in the manor, much like the music room is to Lucilla's, and the study hall to Gabriel's. For Viessa – she looks up as she contemplated about it – her bedroom probably. She's the only demon in the house who laze in her bed, asleep or awake, burying herself in her collection of silk-linen down pillows and velvet sheets. She spends more time in her own bed than anywhere else in the house, she suppose that's her _sanctuary_. Recently, Sebastian's been joining her in her 'sanctuary', both engaging in pleasant conversations while lying next to each other in her queen-size bed. They speak of mundane things, experiences with old contracts, and sometimes plans for the future, though at the latter, Sebastian tends to minimize their talk about it. He still seemed to feel some uncertainty on the times ahead.

Then again, there's also the balcony. Their new manor had a large balcony over-looking the grand and wide gardens of which she and Sebastian tended to. She loves to lean on the railing, close her eyes and breathe in the fresh air. It was one of the most calming places in the manor, and she'd linger long outside to watch the sky change hues as the day draws to a close.

Then again (again), there's also the library. The Fallen Demoness was an avid reader. She was thrilled that Gabriel had a large library built, as well as filled it up to the brim with a collection of different books from all over the world, in almost all languages, both normal and supernatural. It was by far a bigger collection than the one in the Phantomhive manor of the past, and she had spent countless hours engulfed in the pages of each book. Her presence in the library was such a well known fact that it would be the first thing Sebastian or the others would go to if Viessa were ever to go missing.

But sometimes, she wouldn't be always in her bedroom, or the balcony, or the library. Sometimes she would linger long in the living room, or the drawing room, or the garden. Even the roof top was no exception, since she enjoys hanging by the edge, much to her mate's displeasure.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't have a specific sanctuary in the manor. It's not like it is something required, but still, she feels like she's missing out in something important for herself. Demons are territorial creatures. Upon reaching a certain age, they are granted their seal and rank, and if they make it to a respectable place in the ladder they are even granted a portion of Hell to reign over – a region that 'suites' their personality or insignia. Viessa, during her time as a true demon, had been given full power of the barren lands of Elysium, specifically the Asphodel Fields, a special place due to it being the final border that separates the human realm from the Underworld. That place had long been abandoned, and has long been destroyed by the destructive wrath of two powerful demons, one of which was casually sitting in the living room couch, reading a paperback novel while waiting for breakfast to be served.

Fallen as they may be, the territorial aspect of demons somehow still retains. She could smell her colleagues' markings heavily in their favorite rooms, yet Viessa still has no idea where in this house does she truly belong.

"Viessa?"

The female blinked, breaking away from the daze brought about by her musings. She turned to the source of the voice, finding Sebastian staring at her with an eyebrow slightly raised. He was currently placing the food he cooked on the breakfast table she was leaning on. "Is something in your mind?" He asked as he settled the platter of scones and omelets in the center of the round table.

The amethyst-eyed female blinked some more, before straightening on her seat and giving him a small smile. "Oh, I was just thinking about things." She muttered softly, eyeing the delicacies in front of her.

"What kind of things?" Ask her mate, glancing at her curiously, before turning to the pot of steaming soup. He obtained four bowls and carefully lifted the ladle, pouring the creamy and hot liquid on each.

Viessa shrugged, reaching an ungloved hand for one of the scones, picking the pastry between her thumb and index finger. "Nothing important, really. Just thinking about how the kitchen seems to be your sanctuary." She replies in a slightly bored tone. She flips the still warm triangular bread, checking its angles, impressed at how it looks as perfect as its taste. She bites down on the scone, and she hummed delightfully at the deliciousness.

Sebastian turned to look at her from behind his shoulder after settling the ladle back into the pot. "Sanctuary?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged once more, swallowing at the same time. She continued to eye the scone in her hand, as if the chip on the triangle made by her teeth was a puzzle worth solving. "You know. A _sanctuary_." She looked up at him, her expression thoughtful. "A place you seek refuge in. Where you get to enjoy doing the things you like without anyone to bother you. Where you feel…happy and secure…where you belong…it's something like that." Viessa trailed off, leaning her chin on the heel of her hand, elbow propped on the edge of the table. The lack of a territory – or sanctuary – suddenly weighs heavily in her mind.

The russet-eyed fallen demon tilted his head, giving her words some thought. Fortunately for her, Sebastian did not sense the tax in her thoughts. She didn't want him to worry over her for such a small and petty thing.

"You think the kitchen's my…sanctuary?" he finally said after a few seconds of silence, regarding the last word of his question with much scrutiny, as if the word was something foreign.

She turned to him with purple-eyes wide like a doe's as she blinked at him. "Well, isn't it?" she began with a tilt of her head, her curls resting on one shoulder. "You do look like you enjoy being around in this room. You have this content look on your face whenever you cook something. Whenever you're in the kitchen, it's like you don't have a care of what else is going on in the world outside it, and with you being such a fine cook, you practically belong here, don't you agree?" she ended her words with a bite on the scone she held, and she waited for his response with interest as her jaws move while chewing.

Sebastian seemed to regard this matter seriously, as he curled a finger under his chin, contemplating her words deeply. He was still and silent for several seconds, still pondering on what she said, especially now that he was able to feel the vexation in his mate's aura, but before he could voice it, two pairs of footsteps were making their way to the entrance, followed by bickering voices muffled slightly behind the walls.

"Lucilla, please go change into something more casual. You are not sitting in that table in your pajamas."

"Stop ordering me around. I'm off duty. And as if anyone would care if I wear night clothes to breakfast."

Gabriel sighs in exasperation as he walked through the arch entry to the kitchen, waving a hand off at the brunette as he gave in to her stubbornness. He immediately went over to where the round breakfast table was and sat on his usual seat. Lucilla was almost bouncing into the kitchen, her smug face triumphant at being able to beat her superior in an argument (or more like he forfeited), and then sat in her seat next to the maroon-haired male, keeping some distance though.

As soon as the two pass through the door, Viessa immediately straightened and faced her plate on the table, shoving her previous thoughts in the back of her head, though she still feels bothered about the small matter. Sebastian as well went back to his previous duties, and after placing the soup bowls on the table, sat on the last chair in between his mate and his brother.

After that, their casual breakfast began, with Lucilla being the one who talked the most. She was ranting about buying a new violin, annoyed that Sebastian had his "filthy hands" on her instrument.

"Those 'filthy hands' made the food you're shoving into your mouth, idiot." Gabriel defended his younger brother, glaring at her while sipping on his soup. "Show some ounce of appreciation." Lucilla grumbled, Viessa giggled, and Sebastian just smirked at the brunette before nodding in thanks to the older.

The rest of breakfast went on in a more comfortable pace, conversations ranging from world news to updates from down below, but did not last long in the latter, converting the focus of their chats to more laid-back things, even sharing a few chuckles in some humorous topics.

Viessa was suddenly silent for a moment, once again musing the situation before her. Four supposedly powerful demons, eating omelets and scones and drinking tea in a breakfast table, talking non-demonic topics to each other nonchalantly – a strange sight indeed! But it was a change in pace from all the darkness and mystery that compromise their world. Besides, it was rare that the four of them get to share a meal together. A smile graced her lips at the thought. The four of them were a lot closer than she previously thought.

But after breakfast, that moment of closeness drew apart as each of them left their chairs and made their way to their respective territories. Gabriel had excused himself to his study, no doubt reading his worn-out book again or writing in his journal. Lucilla disappeared into the music room, finally testing out the piano she was tuning, and no sooner after that a relaxing piece was being played, the music filling the manor. Sebastian remained in the kitchen to wash the dishes and will probably feed the left-overs to the cats that seem to roam out in the gardens later.

"Would you like some help?" Viessa asked, standing behind Sebastian as he buried the plates and utensils in dishwashing soup. She had her hands clasp behind her back as she waited for a response.

The raven-haired male turned to her to give her an assuring smile. "No, it's all right. I'll handle this." He said sweetly, before turning back to his chore.

Viessa's smile faltered a little, feeling a little left out. The bothersome thoughts once again filled her mind and she inwardly sighs. There's no way he'd let her assist him. The kitchen is his sanctuary. "Oh, very well then." She said softly and then turned, "I'll be…" she hesitates, pondering just where she has to be, "I'll be…_somewhere_." She mumbled, and then left the kitchen without glancing at her mate.

She wandered the manor a little, glancing at the door of every room in the building. As a demon, it was a bit of a blow to her pride not being able to have a territory, even if it is only limited to a space in their large estate. She lingers in a lot of her favorite places in the house, but she always felt like something was missing, as if she didn't feel _whole_ being there.

Eventually, she found herself in Sebastian's unlocked room, stepping in without consent (Not like he would mind. Besides, she spent several nights creeping into his chambers just to be with him). His room was lit with an eerie but calming bluish hue, mainly due to the light on his undrawn, light blue curtains.

His room remained as she had last seen it: wide, simple and orderly. His bed, slightly smaller than hers, was neatly made, though he probably did not sleep on it last night. It consisted of simple white but expensive linens and two average sized pillows. A nightstand stood on the sides of the bed, each with two slender lamps standing on its surface. There was a desk at one side of the room, with nothing much on its surface except a few, neatly arranged, pens and paper. He has one large wardrobe made of ebony-coloured wood, and a shoe rack by the door to his private bathroom. His room was probably the only place in the manor that wasn't as highly decorated. Even the plain and stoic Gabriel had a more sophisticated bedroom.

The room was very calming to Viessa, especially since Sebastian's scent was all over it, and it even has faint traces of her own pheromones in the air. Still, Viessa didn't feel like she belonged here.

She went to lie on his bed, a bit stiff as she spread out on his sheets. Upon resting her head on his pillow, she look up uninterestedly at the ceiling, then sighs softly as she allowed herself to relax, her body sinking in on his mattress and her hands clasp together on her stomach.

The room was silent, save for the ticking of the clock on the bedside table, reminding her of the many seconds that passed by as she lay completely still on the middle of Sebastian's bed. Viessa didn't like wasting time doing nothing in particular, but for now, she felt like being unproductive. She wants to spend the rest of the morning to think, to meditate - To feel at _peace_. But as the clock continues to move, the tick-tocking seemed to resound louder and louder, echoing off in the four corners of the room and thrumming almost painfully in her eardrums, throwing off her concentration and destroying any of her chances to reach some sort of clarity.

She furrowed her eyebrows and a scowl formed on her face, and she glared at the ceiling as if was the reason of her discomfort. "This will never do." She said dejectedly, talking to herself. This room, filled with the comforting scent and essence of her mate, did not help relinquish her from the quandary about not having a sort-of safe haven that she had once felt whenever she was a demon in Elysium. She felt like a fish out of water – a creature in the wrong element.

The door suddenly opens, the light from the hall entering the dim room. Viessa immediately blinked, finally tearing her gaze from the blank ceiling to look at the door.

"Love?" Sebastian called out, surprise to find her in his room at this time. Viessa stared back at him, looking a little startled, like a rabbit caught in headlights. He tilted his head as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him slowly, worrying if making a loud sound would make the pale-blond female run off. He stayed rooted on his spot, red eyes scrutinizing his mate's tense body. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Viessa relaxed a little, her eyes averting from his calculating gaze and back on the ceiling. Sebastian took this as a sign that he could move and trudge towards his bed, slowly sitting on the edge.

After a few moments of silence, Viessa spoke up to answer his earlier question, her voice soft and pensive. "I wanted to meditate."

"In my room?" Sebastian said in an amuse tone, a smile on his face as he quirked an eyebrow. "Is it working?" he added as a tease and then chuckled lightly when Viessa frowned.

"Hardly," she responded in an annoyed tone.

Sebastian chuckled again before kicking off his shoes before lifting his legs, settling himself on his bed with his back leaning on the headboard. He continued to read the expressions on her face. She had a problem. No need to sense it in her aura. He could tell it just by looking at her features.

"Why here then?" he asked as he took a lock of her pale-blond hair that fanned out on his pillow, twirling it on his fingers.

Her eyes soften a bit, but she continued to stare upwards with hands still clasped firmly on her stomach. "I thought I'd be able to do so in here, but I was wrong," she paused, thinking deeply. Then she snapped her attention to Sebastian. "If you were to look for me in the house, where would you start?"

Sebastian blinked at the out-of-the-blue question, but then gave it some thought. He was able to think of an answer quickly. "The library probably."

Viessa twisted her body, lying on her side as she propped herself up slightly with an elbow. "Why?" she asked with a curious gaze.

He shrugged. "You read there a lot."

She frowned. "Yes…well…but you read there a lot as well, and even Gabriel and Lucilla."

"Viessa, it's a library. It's open to all of us."

The frown was still on her face as she slumped slightly. She was brooding silently for a while before looking up at him again. "Where else?"

Sebastian tilted his head, confused.

"I mean, where would you look for me next, if it happens that I'm not in the library?" She clarified, her words rushed, impatient for his answer.

The dark-haired fallen demon raised an eyebrow. He hummed in thought. "I suppose, you'd be in the balcony."

"Again, if I'm not there, where else would you look?"

"The garden,"

"And?"

"The…" he curled a finger under his chin, pondering. "The rooftop maybe."

"And?"

"Your room."

"And?"

"Just where is this conversation heading to?"

"Answer the question, Sebastian."

The male sighs, giving in to her and running through his head again to recall which of the many rooms in the manor Viessa normally lingers, but the lost of interest in whatever game she was playing draw his mind into a blank and he sighs again. "I don't know…the music room perhaps?"

"But that's Lucilla's part of the house!" she suddenly exclaimed, as if Sebastian just said the most absurd thing ever.

Finally connecting the dots, Sebastian whole-heartedly chuckles, his rich laughter echoing in his room. "Is this about this 'sanctuary' thing you spoke of earlier?" he said, leaning down to smirk at her.

Viessa slumped back on his bed, an annoyed look on her face as she once again glared at the ceiling. "You have the kitchen. Gabriel has his study. Lucy has the music room. All of you fit well in those areas, but as big as this manor is, I still don't know which room would put me at ease." She finally blurted it out, unable to hold in her dilemma any longer, "I know it's stupid for me to act like it's a sort of crisis, but I just couldn't help it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes with a smile, amused at her. "It's understandable. We demons are inclined to find suitable territories that could fill our personal and mental needs. It's only natural that you'd want to find a place in this house that would serve as your refuge, or _sanctuary_, as you so put."

"But I can't find it," she said, her tone having hints of frustration, "I don't feel that feeling of wholeness in any part of the house. I don't feel it the same way I felt when I was in Elysium."

Sebastian tensed slightly at the mentioned of that barren land, but blocked out all the unwanted memories aside in favor of soothing his mate. Slowly he lay down next to her on his side, propping an elbow on his pillow to rest his head on the ball of his hand. He looked at Viessa, who was still staring upwards, looking pensive and slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't think the kitchen is my sanctuary." His words made Viessa turn to face him with a surprise look.

Sebastian shifted a bit, scooting closer to her so he could see the gleam of her purple eyes better. "You mentioned that a sanctuary is a place where you enjoy doing the things you like without being bothered, a place where you are granted security and ease. Yes, I do linger around in the kitchen, but I never did consider it as my refuge. To me, it is just a kitchen – a place to cook food, and I just happen to be one _hell_ of a cook." He smirked his trademark, arrogant smirk, before turning back to seriousness.

Viessa was listening at him attentively, her eyes soft. "But you do consider it as your part of the house? If so, then what difference does it make?"

"Territories and sanctuaries are two different things. Territories can be given as a reward or gift. It can be fought over or handed down after one dies. You can easily discard it, or sell it off, if you no longer want it." He paused, looking down at her with a tender gaze. Viessa still looked troubled, but at least he was able to ease her a little. "A kitchen is a kitchen. I can easily turn away from the the one downstairs in favor of cooking in a different kitchen. It's not a place I feel connected to. I just cook there. That is all."

He tore his eyes away from her as he dropped down to lie on his back, mimicking Viessa's position in the bed: face upwards and hand clasp on the abdomen.

"It takes a great deal of attachment for a place to be called a sanctuary," he continued, his tone soft like a gentle whisper, as if he was sharing to her a beautiful secret, "It's something you would never want to let go, because if you do, you lose yourself."

A wave of comfortable silence was shared between the two, with Viessa brooding on his words deeply. She turned her head to the side where Sebastian lay. "If it's not the kitchen, then which room in this house is?"

He turned to her, his tantalizing ruby-red eyes meeting with curios purple orbs. They remained that way for a while, just basking in each others gaze, before Sebastian smiled. He shifted in his position, once again lying on his side. His arms grab for her waist gently and pulled her towards him. He chuckled at Viessa's reaction, as the sudden embrace startled her, but eventually she relaxed in his touch, her face at the crook of his neck.

"Who said it was a room?" Sebastian whispered and then chuckled, before closing his eyes and burying his nose on her hair, breathing her scent as his hold on her tightened.

Viessa blinked at her words, confused, but when he held her more firmly, she suddenly felt all the tension in her body leave her. She felt contentment much better then what Elysium use to offer her. In his arm, she felt more secure than ever before. With him, she felt happy. She felt whole. She felt like she was home.

She finally understood. She closed her eyes, smiled, and hummed in content, and then slowly, her arms circled around Sebastian, holding him just as tight.

He is her sanctuary, as she is his. They will never, ever, let each other go.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Viessa could be so naïve at times, and Sebby is pretty much a softy here. The cuteness level in this one-shot is too damn high._

_Feed me your reviews and I can guarantee you an even fluffier story next time. Also, don't forget to add this to your Favs, and Follow the story. I'm still open to any suggestions of a one-shot, so feel free to PM me or mention it on your reviews. Until then, have a pleasant something, my friends!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 5-14-2013


	3. Jealousy, Fidelity, & Women in General

**A/N: **_Two nights ago, I had a dream. I dreamt of a me riding a tiger, which led me to write this one-shot, which, unfortunately, has nothing to do with riding tigers at all. Instead, I thought of Beast from the Noah's Ark Circus. And though I said last chapter that the first manga-version one-shot would be the fifth story, I decided to change that, since I became so motivated to do a shot of the Circus Arc._

_Gigantic hugs and stale muffins to __**Araiae4u, Your Guardian Demon, Serah, **__and __**Imitation Paranoid Marionette **__for their wonderful reviews! Also to the new readers who followed this collection, as well as add it to their faves._

**My Guardian Demon**_ desire's angst-ness. I am currently too high on caffeine and chocolate to think of angst. But it's possibly my next one-shot. For now, enjoy jealous and evil Essie._

**Araiae2u**_, a GabrielxLucilla is currently in the process of being plotted in the deep crevices of my brain meats, rolling around in a fetal position in the pile of filth called my IMAAAGINAAATIONNNN (Do it like Spongebob!). It will burst out from my skull and into the computer screen when it reaches full maturity._

_After much reviewing of that specific arc in the manga, this is the result of my sleep-deprived self. It's shorter compared to the first two stories. Please take note that Viessa is already Sebastian's mate for the whole duration of the manga's story-line. Also, for the purpose of having Essie interact with the source of her jealousness, Beast did not die right away from the explosion at the Phantomhive manor. This has not been proofread. The coffee is wearing off. I need to sleep._

_Crappy title is crappy._

''''''''''''''''''''

**(3)**

**Jealousy, Fidelity, and Women in General**

''''''''''''''''''''

He had expected her to be right outside. She may have excellent skills in stealth, but her emotions always get in the way of her powers. Her anger radiated around her aura so much, he could actually feel it trying to scratch at his skin even through the thick fabric of the tent – the raw envy pulsating and prickling on his skin like needles after being heated in flame. She was _mad_. She was very, very mad. He didn't need to peek at her face to know it.

The moment he left the tent of the animal tamer, and first tier member of the Noah's Ark Circus, a flash of blonde and purple swift by him in full speed of any demon, a hand immediately grasping for his tie to forcefully pull him to the darker corners at the back of the circus.

Sebastian could not help but smirk playfully, even after being thrust to a brick wall. He chuckled when her smaller hands took hold of his collar, suddenly lifting him several inches from the ground. She may be smaller in comparison to the butler, but her strength was nevertheless stronger than his.

"No need to be so brash, love," he said with his usual smile, his voice smooth despite the intimidating air surrounding him.

He heard what sounded like a growl from behind her clenched teeth. "Don't you 'love' me," Viessa snapped, her purple eyes blazing demonically without changing to its bright red hue.

"Oh, I can never do that. For you see, I love you with every fiber of my being," Sebastian said with a slightly innocent tone. The Fallen Demoness didn't know if he was apologizing or just teasing her some more.

She lifted him an inch more, her knuckles turning white as her grip on his collar tightened. "You can't go around saying that after what you did with that…with that…that _whore!"_

Her hands began to shudder as her barricade of anger began to collapse and her blazing eyes began to turn glassy with a film of moisture. Sebastian's smirk immediately disappeared. She really was emotionally feeble for a powerful demoness. "You're upset." He blurted out with a face that hinted some concern.

Viessa tilted her head, a look of disgust mixed with annoyance evident on her face. "Really? I see you've finally noticed. Took you awhile though, you bastard." She spat, her dark sarcasm making the male demon frown.

He sighs, lifting his hands to grab for her wrist, trying to pry himself from her grip. But the moment his hands, gloveless, touched her wrist, she lets him go roughly, shoving his hands away.

"Don't touch me," she said sharply, turning away from him. She faced the shadowed trees that surrounded the area, crossing her arms over her chest. She lowered her tone when she continued. "Don't touch me with those _filthy_ hands."

Sebastian shook his head as he fixed his collar and tie, and then slowly made his way towards his mate, only stopping two feet away from her back – a good enough distance to be able to step back in the event that she would lash out at him with the demon blade she kept tuck in her secret sleeve pocket.

"Nothing happened between us, Viessa." He said in a more reassuring tone, hoping that she would rest this case between them quickly. He still needed to go check at his young master at the infirmary.

She did not turn to face him when she spoke, opting to look at the trees and concentrating hard to keep her tears at bay. "But you touched her." Her voice was meek, but nonetheless angry.

"I did." Sebastian said without much guilt, as if it was the most natural response to the situation.

He heard her growl. "You touched her…_there."_ She tensed at the last word, her voice box clamping a bit when she hesitated saying the actual location where Sebastian's hands ventured into.

Sebastian was suddenly silent, as if brooding what was so wrong about that statement. "So? I merely did what my young master ordered me to." His simple response though did not alleviate the problem. His seemingly 'cluelessness' to his own actions made Viessa spun on her heels to face him, pointing an accusing finger at him as she glared daggers. Sebastian had lean his head back in reaction, thinking that she was about to lash at him, but instead eyed the finger pointing at his face.

"I am your sentry, Sebastian Michaelis. I hear every order your master says and I did not recall him mentioning that you touch that woman in the most…the most…" her cheeks suddenly flared pink as she searched her extensive vocabulary for a proper word, "…the most _explicit_ part of her body!"

"My, my… such a prude for a demoness." Sebastian snickered, earning him a disgruntled growl before Viessa once again turned her back away from him, resuming her previous position of crossed arms and eyes forward to glare at the darkness.

"My young master ordered me to do whatever means in my disposal to acquire him the information he desires. Seduction is one of the best assets we demons have." The Crow Demon clarified, bending down to whisper in her ear. "You should know this. It's not like you have not fooled around with men to fulfill the orders of your past contractors." His tone had minute traces of jealousy in them, but it was nothing compared to the purple-eyed fallen one's.

She turned her head to the other way sharply, so that his hot breath no longer lingered by her earlobe. "That was before I had a mate," she muttered fiercely, "If I did back then, I wouldn't foolishly allow any man, demon or human, to have their hands touch me if it means destroying the pact I made. It's called _fidelity_, Sebastian, and I will not allow myself to spend an eternity with the thought of you having touched that human. Besides, seduction is not the only option you had in your hands. Why didn't you just torture the information out of that little wrench?"

"That would cause too much ruckus." The male said with a scowl.

"Then you're stupid," she snapped after turning to face him. Her eyes narrowed and burning behind the moisture that settled in the corners. "You're stupid, and I _hate_ you for that." She turned away again

Sebastian rolled his eyes, though he felt a sharp pang of ache in his chest at her last statement "You're just jealous."

She turned her head to him again, so quick that her curls slapped him on the face. "I'm your mate, Sebastian. I have every right to be extremely jealous after what you did. The fact that you just figured this out now promotes you from stupid to borderline moronic."

With that, she made a move to walk off. Her first few steps brisk and goaded, steam seeming to form from her feet at the intensity of her aura, but she was then stopped by a large hand the reached for her wrist. Sebastian pulled her back before she could teleport her way out of the area.

"I told you to not touch me!" Viessa struggled to free herself, but the male demon had gathered much of his strength to make sure she wouldn't shove him away.

Sebastian sighs audibly at her struggle, before pulling her to him briskly, entrapping her in his arms as her cheek touched his chest. She reacted for a moment, trying to pull back, but his hold on her was too strong that she gave up and stilled in his embrace. Despite this gesture, she was still very much upset with him and refused to let the tears escape her eyes.

He sighs in her hair as his fingers entangle themselves in her pale-gold locks. "Don't hate me," he whispered, all smugness leaving him as he allowed himself to bask in the hurt affected by her words. He felt her tense in his arms. "I know that what occurred was unforgivable, but know that I do not see her the same way I see you…the way I feel for you. She is just a worthless human that I just happened to manipulate for the sake of fulfilling an order." He pulled back to look at her. Viessa kept her eyes to the ground, still looking upset, but at least was calmer than earlier. "You, however, are my everything," he said with a firm and assuring grip on her shoulders.

Not liking that Viessa was not looking at him directly in the eyes, he descends in one knee and looked up at her face. He smiles tenderly at her, though her expression remains blank. He held her hands, clasping them between his larger ones, with the ring he gave her gleaming on her finger. "Like I said, I love you, only you, with every fiber of my being. No orders, or other woman, can change that. I belong to you only."

They remained like this for a while, the cold air of the night mingling with the heavy silence between them, until Viessa gently pulled her hands from his hold, slowly letting them hand on her sides. She turned her eyes away from him again. "I'm still quite upset." She muttered softly.

Sebastian nodded. "I understand." He stood up and planted his palm on her cheek, glad that she no longer recoiled at his touch. He smiled at her as he rubbed the apples of her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I will make it up to you when this case is over. What would you like to do?"

She did not respond, her eyes remaining on a spot on the gravel ground.

The male demon tilted his head, still smiling. "Perhaps you would like me to cook you a fine meal. Or would you like to go for a picnic, of course I would have to try and consult with the young master if I can have a day off and –"

"I'll think about it." Her softly said words halted Sebastian from giving in further suggestions. Her purple eyes had focused back at his face, a little blank as she stared up at him. Then she stepped back, pulling away from his hold. "I'd like to be alone for the mean time. You need to return to your master, I thought you have the information he needed?" There was some spite in her tone, but Sebastian didn't mind it this time, feeling that he deserve it.

"Very well." He straightened. He made a move to turn to the direction where the infirmary tent was located, but then turned back to her, bent down, and place a quick, chaste kiss on Viessa's lips. She did not return the kiss.

When they finally parted, with Viessa heading to wherever her watch post was and Sebastian making his way to his master, the male demon sighs problematically. He had live for many years, have met many people, have gain so much knowledge of the world and the culture of many races, yet as clever as he may be, he can never really understand woman, whether they were human or demon.

''''''''''''''''''''

The following night, the Fallen Demoness returned to the forest grounds of the Phantomhive estates, having sped away from the burning manor of Baron Kelvin after seeing that Sebastian had safely rescued his young master. They will eventually reach home in due time, but she decided to check ahead.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of fire, explosives, and what seemed like flour in the air. She blinked, confused, and then made her way towards the back of the estate. The closer she was to the manor, the greater was the harsh smell in the air. She detected another scent: blood. Something gruesome happened while the earl was away.

Her curiosity peaked when she was able to catch sight of the manor through the trees. A gasp escaped her lips, her eyes widened upon seeing that practically half of the west wing of the manor was reduced to rubble.

Realizing that the kitchen was located in that region of the manor, she calmed and let out a sigh. _'Sebastian will beat the living hell out of that incompetent chef he hired.'_ She thought to herself.

A sudden rustle of bushes made her jump slightly. She quickly turned to the source of the sound, her stance firm as she prepared for any threat. The bushes continue to rustle, and then she heard panting noises and pained grunts. No sooner than that, the shrubbery parted and a hand reached out to grab hold on the protruding roots of a nearby tree. The hand was covered in soot and blood, and Viessa could smell the stench of burnt flesh and hair.

That arm shuddered as the bloody fingers grab onto the root, using it to drag the rest of the body from behind the bushes. A head appeared, a tuft of half burnt black hair covered in debris. Viessa remained still, looking down at the struggling body as it dragged itself further. She was shocked at the state of the human, of which was female from her apparently voluptuous figure. The woman was almost naked, her clothes having burn down, which was probably made of leather due to the smell it gave off. Majority of her skin was badly burnt, blood spurting from the horrid wounds. Her legs seemed to have suffered the worse, which explains why she was just dragging herself. The Fallen Demon was amazed that this human was still breathing and moving.

As if sensing another presence in the forest, the injured woman looked up, her head shuddering in the agonizing pain as she did. Half her face was burnt as well. Despite the mangled features, Viessa was able to identify her still. This was the animal tamer from the circus, the human Sebastian seduced. This was _Beast_.

The corners of Viessa's lips twitched up. _'What a surprise.'_

"P-please…h-help…m-me…" Beast pleaded, letting go of the root and raising the trembling hand upwards at the blond stranger. "T-this…m-manor…t-those s-servants…they…t-they…t-there's…s-some-t-thing…wr ong…a-about…t-them…the-they…killed…m-my…f-friends… my…s-siblings…p-please…h-help…this…t-this house…t-they're…e-evil…"

Viessa tilts her head at the dying woman, a dark gleam in her deep purple eyes. "Evil?" she snickered, "Those servants? No, they're not evil at all. They are just doing their jobs. Evil is the one who recruited them." She descends down, sitting on the heels of her boots. She gave Beast a malevolent smile. "He goes by the name of Sebastian – oh right!" She feigns innocence, tapping a finger on her bottom lip, and then gives her a wide, close-eyed smile, "I'm sorry, I forgot that you didn't know."

Beast blinked at this, starting to fret at the way the pale-blonde was smiling at him.

The Fallen Demon leaned down some more, making sure that the circus member could see the coercion in her face closer. The blonde grinned evilly. "You might know him as 'Black'."

The human's eyes went wide at this, suddenly connecting the dots in her head. If this beautiful blonde knew 'Black' or 'Sebastian', could it be that she was another person sent to guard this manor, another one of those strange servants? She suddenly feared the woman in front of her, and when the purple-eyed female straightened up, Beast immediately grabbed hold of the tree roots and began to drag herself. She needed to get away, fast, but her injuries would not allow her.

She was stopped by a booted foot on her head, the force crashing her face on the dirt. Beast winched as the ground made contact with the burnt side of her face.

"Oh? Where do you think you're going? We just started a pleasant conversation. It's rude to suddenly leave without excusing yourself." Viessa said in a sickly-sweet tone, pressing her right foot on the woman's head further with a mischivous smile on her lips. "You know, I'm not suppose to harm, or kill, humans unless they jeopardize my assigned demon's contract, but seeing as you are well close to the brink of death, it would probably be nicer of me to deliver it to you quickly. I could sense a death god nearby anyway." She giggled darkly, "Besides, what Gabriel can't see, won't hurt."

Beast did not know what she was talking about. She did not know why she was speaking of demons and contracts, or of death gods and someone with the name of 'Gabriel'. She was too busy trembling in both agony and fear. She turned her head despite being stepped on, finally able to catch sight of the woman behind the sole of the boot. Her breath hitched and her body paralyzed when she saw that her eyes had changed from purple to bright red with cat-like pupils – something she caught on Black once while she was writhing in her bed as he touched her. "Y-you're…eyes…" she quivered, "…l-like…like B-Black's…j-just w-who…w-ho the h-hell…are y-you?"

Beast suddenly felt the very painful pressure on her head as the booted foot pressed even harder, but a bit hesitant, like the woman stepping on her was holding back formidable strength.

"Who am I?" Viessa said, her smirk gone and replaced by a disgusted look with the show of sharp, pointed fangs, "Bitch. I'm his _wife_."

_**CRUNCH!**_

''''''''''''''''''''

Silence now replaced the lively noise that settled during the afternoon. Every human were slumbering well, most especially the young earl. And though Lady Elizabeth and Price Soma had irritated Ciel Phantomhive with their sudden presence, the day had passed by without further incident, ending up as quite a relaxing and free day for the boy, especially after all that occurred during the last couple of days.

Sebastian ran his hand smoothly at the walls of the renovated kitchen area, sighing in exasperation. It took quite a while before everything was well and fixed again, but it was done in time before dinner. Hopefully those three fools would not reduce the manor back to such a state again.

As he made his way out of the kitchen, a lit candelabrum in hand, he gave one last routine check around the manor before heading back to his room at the far end of the servants' area. The moment he entered his room, his sharp ears caught the sound of rough scrubbing and a soft humming coming from inside his private bathroom. Quirking a brow, he made his way to the connecting door, finding that it was slightly ajar.

Peaking inside, he caught site of Viessa seated on the edge of his bathtub, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A bucket sat by her feet, and he noticed that she was bare foot, and her skirt was hiked up to her knees to prevent it from getting wet from the water that seemed to have come from the bucket. The scrubbing noises came from a brush that rubbed almost harshly on her signature brown heeled boot. Soap bubbled on the leather as she continued to scrub, humming a happy tune as she did.

"You're preppy tonight." Sebastian said after entering the bathroom, frowning a little at the puddle of suds and water on his bathroom floor. Viessa was smiling brightly. She nodded at him before returning back to her work.

Sebastian found her current attitude strange, especially after the conflict that transpired between them a few nights ago. He eyed the boot, noticing that she was only washing the right while the left was neatly placed by the side of the tub, no evidence of it being scrubbed vigorously at all. It somehow left him feeling suspicious. "Why are you cleaning your boots?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Viessa stopped humming, but continued to beam a smile as she settled the brush down. She started rinsing the soup from her boot when she replied, "Oh, I got some grime stuck in the soles and the sides." After wiping the moisture from the boot with a dry rag, she stood up and settled it next to its partner to dry. "It's no problem."

The male eyed her movements. "You could have left that job to me." Sebastian said, crossing his arms.

Viessa slowly made her way to him, her bare feet taping on the wet tiles of the bathroom. She was wiping her hands with a towel. "You don't have to. You're not my butler. It's nothing I can't handle by myself." She smirked playfully at him. Sebastian had to blink at this, still very much confused at her preppy attitude, not sure if she was planning something sneaky.

"Why are you so cheery?" He finally managed to ask, a dark eyebrow rose warily at her.

Her giggle sort of reminded him of Lady Elizabeth after seeing his young master in a pretty suit. The Fallen Demon raised her arms, suddenly winding them around his neck. She stood up in her toes to lean at his face closer. "You are only mine, right?" She suddenly asked, opting to ignore his question.

Her mate blinked twice, taken aback by her question. But then smiled sheepishly, planting his hands on her waist. "Of course," he whispered, his crimson eyes tantalizing, "As you are only mine."

"No order, nor contract, or any other woman, human or demon, would change that, right?" she asked further.

His eyebrow rose again at this, but continued to smile as he shook his head. "No one can ever change my love for you."

Viessa pulled Sebastian down to capture his lips in a long and heated kiss, with tongues darting in, engaging in a battle of dominance. The dark-haired male smirked and hummed delightfully, pulling her closer as his fingers tousled her pale-gold mane. They parted with a wet smack, and Sebastian found himself gasping for air. Their kiss was raw and ravenous, and how he loved it.

"Does this mean that I am forgiven?" he asked with a smirk, the words being blown sensually on her lips, which were slightly bruised due to the intensity of their making-out.

Viessa suddenly pulled away arm's length, but she held on to his hands, slowly tugging him out of the bathroom and towards the bed. "You haven't made up for it yet." Her smirk was devilish, her long canines visible in her open mouth grin. She looked absolutely sinister, like she was planning a sort-of revenge for earlier. Sebastian couldn't tell what was running through her head, and he didn't know whether he should be excited about it, or dread it. Women really are complicated creatures, he mused.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Viessa gets to be evil. This I miss doing, especially with all the drama that went about in DFF. More of Essie's personality coming soon! Fluff level in this one-shot is good enough._

_Review please. It feeds the GabrielxLucilla plot fetus in my brain. Also, add this to your faves, and follow it if you haven't yet. Until then, pleasant something y'all!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 5-18-2013


	4. Taming Ghosts

**A/N: **_Attention! This story is not dead yet! So sorry for the long delay, I've been in the worst case of writer's block. Not only that, my mom required me to 'do stuff', which includes helping her at work and other related stuff._

_I've been working in this one-shot longer than I expected. Took a whole week actually…I kept changing and editing stuff, and then stop several times in between because I had difficulty in working out the dialogues. Then I have to return to school, as our break just ended. Enrollment is still going on, so at least I found the time to finish this up. It turned out pretty long, and guess what: __**It's a GabrielxLucilla ficcie! **__But don't worry, there's still some SebbyxEssie in there._

_I don't have an idea how much randomness I instilled in this one-shot, but it turned out pretty good after re-reading it several times, though I don't know if I caught all the mistakes in here. I'm pretty exhausted actually…too tired to review this again._

_Special mention to those who reviewed the last one-shot:__** Araiae4u, Your Guardian Demon, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, Serah, **__and __**THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK.**_ _Thanks guys! *showers you with cookie dough*_

_The specific year in this one-shot is actually 1991, just to let you know. And I've never been to Ireland, or anywhere out of the country where my empire of shit resides._

_Warning: Angsty Lucilla is angsty. Do not judge her wrong based on this chapter. She is as melodramatic as I made everyone else in DFF, though slightly bipolar. Title is apparently crappy and random. Also, Gabriel's sweetness will rot your teeth. Prepare toothpaste._

''''''''''''''''''''

**(4)**

**Taming Ghosts**

''''''''''''''''''''

It was during breakfast when Viessa announced that she would be changing her last name to 'Michaelis'.

It took her many years before she actually agreed with her mate, who had been constantly persuading her to have it changed since he recovered. Only the Lion Demon knew the reason for the blonde's hesitation: His younger brother, for some strange coincidence, carried the name of Viessa's former master and husband.

Before becoming a Fallen Demon, Viessa Heatherworth was _Lady Viessa Michaelis_ for a period of three months. After her master died, she reverted back to her previous name. It was understandable that carrying that surname would provoke unwanted memories to rise. Gabriel could tell that she considered this long and hard, and is pleased to know that she at last agreed. It was a sign that she finally accepted her past, and is ready to move on completely. With that in mind, he can finally stop worrying too much over her, and avert his attention to the other female in their small group.

Along with the day Viessa Heatherworth is dubbed Viessa Michaelis, is also the 600th death anniversary of Dmitry Malchiv.

It was only during this particular time of the year when Lucilla was less like herself. The normally loud, rude and impulsive brunette was reduced to a silent and gloomy widow, trying to drown herself in despair and solitude. Well…just until the sun rises by morning.

Gabriel was impressed though that she managed to keep up a façade of cheerfulness in front of Viessa and Sebastian as she congratulated them. But still, the heaviness in her aura was still very much obvious that it made the pale-blonde's face contort in the slightest hint of worry. Even Sebastian, who was never much in well terms with Lucilla, had quirked a suspicious brow at the green-eyed female's strange behavior. Strange because he had expected her to babble about proper care and conduct, or tease his sexual behavior, towards Viessa instead of a wide smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Of course, the two never knew the story behind Lucilla's fall, other than very small bits and pieces. Out of all of them, Lucilla was the most discrete when the past is involved, but each of them had a great deal of respect for each other and thus never press the issue further if one of them didn't want to talk about it. So whether the couple noticed her gloom or not, or observed that it only occurs constantly in a specific day, they did not talk to her about it. Melancholy only befalls the brunette once a year, and then after that she was back to her annoying and bitchy self. They need not to worry about it any further.

But Gabriel was too protective to just let such a matter be thrown to the back of his mind. Being Lucilla's sentry before she became a Fallen Demon, he had witness firsthand the Deadly Nightshade break down after the death of her mate, of which she caused, and of which, in Gabriel's opinion, the weak little _bastard_ deserved. And it is that opinion that the red-head wanted to instill into Lucilla's troubled mind while she stood in front of the large glass window of his study, looking out at the garden with a distant and poignant gaze.

"You are, once again, being difficult." Gabriel mumbled, watching the back of Lucilla's unmoving figure with stern, calculating eyes that would have surely bore holes at the back of her skull. He shifted in his seat, crossing his legs and leaning his head on the ball of his hand, the elbow propped on the surface of his desk. When the brunette didn't reply, he lets out a long sigh and shook his head. "I had thought you learned a thing or two from Viessa. This day proved she succeeded the task of leaving her past behind her. Why can't you do the same?"

Lucilla tensed slightly at his words, but kept her gaze solemnly out the window, not at all bothered by the strong light of day warming her face. "It's not easy." She would have spat her response, accompanying it with a glare and maybe a tantrum, if she had been in her normal state of mind, but it came out like a small whimper similar to that of a wounded animal.

"It's never easy," he replied matter-of-factly, suddenly standing with a quick push on the cushioned arms of his seat. He rounded his desk and made his way towards her. "That's why we try our damndest to move forward…To stop it getting in the way of our lives." He halted next to her, leaning slightly on the drapes of the window, arms crossed over his chest, topaz eyes looking down at her. He saw the slight furrowing of her eyebrows, a good sign that she was actually putting to heart the things he was saying, and that she was definitely getting irritated at him for being able to do so.

"But you kept bottling up all your grief and covering it up with all your jokes and smiles and that annoying, laid-back attitude of yours, only to let it burst every time this date shows on the calendar. Honestly, your yearly mourning is getting on my nerves, and I'm sure the others have noticed it as well." He said rather coldly, hoping his cold demeanor would aggravate Lucilla enough to bring her back to her normally rude self.

Lucilla's right hand was holding on to the curtains, and the fingers tightened around it as he continued to speak. "600 years, and still, the death of that _scum…_" he said the word with much emphasis, the syllable slithering on his tongue as if he was spitting out something vile, "…continues to haunt you. That demon did not deserve you and you know it Lucilla. I know you've always known it…"

"Stop."

Gabriel paused, mouth still open, at Lucilla's soft _plead_. She had snapped her head to him, the sorrow obvious in her features. Her emerald eyes, usually bright and beaming with mischief and play, was now dull green, like leaves that begged to be watered and given life. "Just stop. Let's not talk about this." She added, and then continued in a much softer tone, grass-green eyes cast low, a hazy film on the orbs, "Let's not talk about _him_."

The male's eyes soften, and his mouth shut slowly. When Lucilla turned back to view out the window, Gabriel followed her gaze, and saw two figures walking the grassy path around the fountain of their garden. Viessa was taking a walk with Sebastian, her hand on his arm, their shoulder's pressed together. They paused by the fountain, and he saw Sebastian dip his head to level with Viessa's height. The male whispered something in her ear, which made the pale-blonde giggle, before she lightly pecks him on the lips.

His topaz eyes glanced to the brunette and saw her face sadden further upon watching the lovely scene below. She then suddenly stepped back, slipping pass his shoulder as she made a move towards the door. She halted momentarily and turned to the left to snatch the unopened bottle of scotch Gabriel had in his study. She gripped the neck of the bottle swiftly, and then leaving the room in a faster pace, probably so she would be out the door before the male could protest. She left without another word, the air of grief and frustration still weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Gabriel's his eyes soften when he heard the lock click. A look of worry replaced his strict expression the very moment she left, and he peered at the close door behind his shoulder. He sighs heavily after a few silent moments and plopped down the nearest chair, sitting in an uncharacteristically lazy position, an arm hanging limply on the backrest, a brooding look on his weary face.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Gabriel!" Viessa called in a cheerful tone, her head peeping out the open door. Said fallen demon looked up from the book he was reading to find her smiling brightly at him. With a swift finger he tucked the long maroon bangs that covered the scarred half of his face behind his ear before shutting his book, not even bothering to bookmark the page. He had been reading – no, _staring – _at the same page for the last thirty minutes. He was no doubt getting distracted with his own concern for the brunette.

Though, he had to admit to himself, he was never this bothered by Lucilla's annual depressions before. Usually, he'd leave her to mop on her own, but it did not necessarily mean he never tried to at least talk to her about the issue. Lucilla was always a stubborn one. She believed that avoiding the topic of her past would make her look stronger, when in fact; she was slowly falling apart deep inside, and now, it frustrated him that she did not want to be consoled from her problems.

"Gabriel?"

The red-head blinked, snapping out from his inner musings. "Ah…yes?" He said right after clearing his throat. He had not realized that he suddenly went still and quite for several seconds. He shifted in his seat, leaning back against his chair and then looked up at Viessa, who had now stepped inside the room. Gabriel noted the casual but elegant cream, knee high dress the female wore tonight, as well as a pair of brown, ankle-high heeled boots. She was also clutching a purse on her gloved hands, and her pale-gold mane was neatly styled and draped on one shoulder. She wore light makeup, and simple jewelry including the white-gold band ring on her finger. The male's brows furrowed slightly, wondering why she was dressed rather fancy for the evening.

Viessa tilted her head, one blond brow raised in question at the older demon's strange behavior, before shrugging it to the back of her mind. "We're going." She announced, her head nudging out the door.

That was when Gabriel remembered. Sebastian and Viessa had planned to go out this evening as a sort of celebration. Strange that he had forgotten something that was announced to him just two hours ago. It seems Lucilla had gotten into his head too much. _'That's absurd.'_ He mentally argued.

The amethyst-eyed female suddenly noticed that her superior was once again in a daze, and she took a step closer with a worried expression. "Gabriel, we're going." She repeated with more emphasis.

The clicking of her heel against the tiles rang louder in his ears and Gabriel snapped out from his reverie. "Oh…oh yes." He gave the worried female a small smile. "Of course. I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten about your plans. You look lovely, Viessa."

The female's brow was still raised, but she smiled back sweetly and bowed her head. "Thank you."

"Where's Sebastian?"

"He's waiting downstairs," she clasped her hands together around her purse. "I just came up here to inform you that we're leaving."

Gabriel looked a bit surprised as he leaned forward. "You didn't have to, you know." He smiled in amusement. "I don't want to waste your evening together, even if it's just brief."

Viessa looked a bit embarrassed as she smiled back sheepishly, scratching her cheek with a finger. "I just thought I'd let you know."

The male stood up from his seat, willing himself to concentrate on reality. The older demon let out one of his rare genuine smiles. Leave it to Viessa to act like the respectful lady who acknowledges her elders. Gabriel inwardly chuckles, suddenly feeling old. "Well then, let's not keep my dear brother waiting." He offered her his hand upon reaching her side, and Viessa gently place her one gloved hand over his palm, a girlish giggle leaving her lips at the gesture, before he led her out of his study and escorted her down the dark wooden staircase.

At the bottom of the stairs, sporting a black trench coat over a casual suit, Sebastian was standing in his ever perfect posture by the front door. Viessa's white coat was draped on his folded arm as he waited for her to arrive. At the sound of their footsteps, the raven-haired fallen demon looked up and smiled upon seeing his mate, though a bit surprise to find his brother tagging along.

"Pray tell where you're planning to take her, Sebastian." The topaz-eyed male asked with much interest when they made it to the front door after Viessa seemed to have _bolted_ from his side.

Sebastian helped her into her coat as he spoke, looking a little disappointed but smiling nonetheless. "I had planned to take her to Venice, but she suddenly wanted to go to County Kilkenny."

This took Gabriel by surprise. "Ireland?"

Viessa nodded to him, gracing a wide smile, as she buttoned up her coat. "Yes, Lucy mentioned the place to me a while ago. She said that the woodlands there are beautiful." She turned to Sebastian, "I thought that visiting the countryside would be a nice change of pace." Her mate only shrugged a shoulder, deciding to coincide with her.

The smile on Gabriel's face diminished and his gaze lowered. He wondered whether Viessa even knew the significance of that place to Lucilla. _Kilkenny_ was the location of her last contract, which ended approximately 600 years ago, along with the life of an ivory haired demon.

"She has not mentioned anything _else _about that place, has she?" Viessa and Lucilla were quite close, closer than usual for demonesses. Gabriel mused that maybe the brunette had confided with the younger female some time after he had attempted to do the same. He couldn't deny feeling a little upset that Lucilla could say these things to Viessa, when he had been trying to make her talk to her about it for almost six centuries.

"Just the bridges there and some romantic spots, as well as several good restaurants we could go to." She shrugged.

"I see."

Viessa tilted her head, and Gabriel noticed the hints of worry in her features as she eyed him, a small frown replacing her bright smile. "Hey Gabriel…"

"Yes?"

"Will Lucilla be all right?"

He looked up. Viessa still had that look on her face, while Sebastian was standing nonchalantly and silently behind her, but his firm gaze hint that he was listening. _"So they really have noticed all this time."_ He realized, and thus sighs. "Her distress is temporary, I can assure you. She'll be fine by the time you come back, though I do find her state of melancholy bothersome. I've talked to her…tried to make her pull herself back together, but apparently Lucilla's not the listening type." He ended this with a weary chuckle.

"Then maybe you should start listening to her,"

Once again, the pale-blonde caught the older demon by surprise. Viessa no longer wore a look of concern and was now beaming him a close-eyed smile. "Like you said, Lucy's not the listening type. No matter how much you reproach her, nothing you can say can change whatever's on her mind. She stays true to what she believes in even if it hurts her." The purple-eyed fallen demon said, her words spoken in all honesty. "I have no idea of what she went through, but I can tell that it was painful and it's affecting her deeply. You know about her past more than me or Sebastian. You've seen her live through that pain longer than anyone else, and you know it's not good for her to keep this up. But you can't keep pressing her about it, even if everything you tell her is the truth. Have you ever even tried to consider her feelings? Have you ever wondered what she might truly want or need to feel better?"

A moment of silence hung in the air and Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. Viessa was right. Lucilla had always blamed everything on herself, and for 600 years, he had been stating that fact to her, stressing her by constantly saying that Dmitry Malchiv deserved his fate, that it was the right thing that she killed him. But that was what he believes in. He never did try to know what Lucilla feels.

"A painful past is a ghost that seeks something that has been neglected," Viessa added while flicking invisible lint from the cuffs of her coat, "And it will continue to haunt until we receive something that satisfies that ghost's wishes and tame them."

The troubled and pensive look on his brother's normally stoic face, along with his mate's amazing skills in perception and witty piece of advice, amused Sebastian so much that he had to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand. It broke the brooding silence and the older demon turned his attention to the former butler, topaz eyes throwing him a sharp glare but it was unable to pierce the russet-eyed male.

Gabriel eventually turned his attention back to the pale-blonde as his younger brother continued to muffle his amusement, shoving aside all feelings of humiliation by scowling at the unperturbed female. "Are you sure she only mentioned about bridges and restaurants?"

Her mauve eyes glimmered playfully before she turned to grasp on Sebastian's arm. "And romantic spots." She added, giggling, making the onyx-haired demon shake his head with a chuckle, before picking a small luggage carrying a few belongings and a change of clothes.

"We will return tomorrow before lunch." He informed Gabriel, peering at him behind his shoulder while Viessa was leading him out the door, seemingly excited for their 'honeymoon'. The door shut before the older demon could say anything…not like he had anything else to say.

''''''''''''''''''''

He sighs silently before raising his hand, flicking the wrist to lower his cuffs. An elegant, copper colored Rolex glittered under the yellow wall lamps that illuminate the corridors. Viessa and Sebastian had left just a mere hour ago, but it was still early in the evening, just a few minutes passed seven. He eventually decided to take heed with Viessa's words, and soon found himself standing outside the door to the music room. Behind the oak door, his perked ears could hear random notes playing so softly on the piano, a sure sign that she was inside. He opened the door as silently as possible, but then a clattering of glass was heard. Gabriel looked down in time when the door lightly collided with an empty bottle, which rolled away upon contact.

The music room was dark, save for the moonlight seeping in from the windows, giving the room an eerie blue hue. The light reflected on not just one empty bottle but three, scattered about on the carpet. Two more sat atop the grand piano, one of the bottle half-empty, and a glass filled with the same light brown liquid sat next to it. All the bottles bore the same label.

He cast his eyes down. The empty bottle he knocked over with the door ceased its rolling and stilled by his feet. He bent down to pick it up, frowning upon reading the label.

"Looks like you found my stash," Gabriel said out loud, clearly disgruntled that Lucilla raided his collection of liquor which he had kept tucked inside one of the lower cabinets in his study.

The key of _G_ echoed in the room, Lucilla's finger pressing the key for a long while, the midnight tinted nail of her left index finger a stark contract against the ivory key. Her right elbow was propped on the narrow end of the piano, her hand supporting her head as her green eyes focused on the pattern of black and white. She sensed Gabriel coming towards her, but did not fidget, protest, or step away. She remained on her current position, finger still on G, even though the tune already vanished in the air.

"You drank this much huh?" He said in a softer tone, fingers wrapped around the neck of the half-empty bottle on top of the piano, inspecting what was left of his favorite scotch whisky. He suddenly smirked, emitting a deep 'hmp'. Alcohol do not necessarily affect demons, however, demons are capable of absorbing the alcohol in their blood by will. Thus, they are still able to experience the state of intoxication if the individual so wishes. Looking down at Lucilla, he could tell that she had chosen the latter. She was probably past beyond the point of tipsiness, but still seemed to be attentive enough to notice him, even if she wasn't acknowledging him at the moment.

Without consent, he sat on the unoccupied space of the piano bench. Only a small gap separated them, but he was still quite close, their shoulders almost touching. He lowered his head a little to peek beyond the strands of auburn that cascaded down her face. Her bangs were never messy, always combed away from her unblemished face, and he raised a hand to smoothly tuck the loose strands behind her ear. It was a gentle gesture, done slowly so he wouldn't startle her, but it did not appear to matter to Lucilla, as her now visible eyes were still locked on a spot on the piano keys, dazed and sorrowful behind long lashes.

He stared at her for a few more seconds, as if waiting for her to turn to him, but she remains unmoving, her finger still pressing on that single white key. His gaze lowered to settle on that finger, noticing that a trail of scarred flesh actually extended on that finger from the larger 'x'-like mark that marred her left hand. His focus eventually turned to the rest of the piano keys, sharp topaz eyes taking note of the pattern of black and white, getting lost in their repetitive colors.

Lucilla was a master of music…she practically devotes all the free time of her immortal life learning every aspect of it. Her world seemingly revolves around two things: Music and magic, and she eventually allowed her two passions to mingle and become one. Her voice box had become a deadly weapon. The musical instruments that are suppose to fill souls with a vibrate light became instruments that suck the light out of souls when played by her hands. She mastered a skill that was rare, strange even, but rendered even powerful demons in fear and even death.

The brunette demoness was a brute, and is at her deadliest when she plays her compositions, but not all of them were meant for manipulation and bloodshed. It is only in music that Lucilla shows her gentler side – the _human side_ that demons never knew they possess.

She had one particular song that Gabriel thought was the most beautiful out of all the rest of her milder compositions. It was short and simple, which was strange because she usually played long and complicated pieces. It has a sweet and soothing tune, with a dreamy vibe that seemed to wash away all worries, like some sort of lullaby. Lucilla rarely played it, usually once or twice in a year or two, using different instruments, but more so in the piano. He heard her sing it only twice, completely in Irish. The first time after she killed Dmitry, and the second occurred after Nicholas was buried.

He rummaged through his head, trying to recall the song. She had played it so rarely that even Gabriel's excellent memory had difficulty remembering the tune. He eventually recalled the first two bars, and he hummed the first note, before lifting his right hand, ungloved, to hover over a set of keys, deciding to pass the time with the piano until Lucilla could find it in herself to talk. His index finger touched the note that match the sound he hummed, and then his smaller finger hit the next note. The next key followed, and then the next, the notes matching the ones playing in his head, his left hand joining suite to play on the lower octaves. Each progression of the notes were played slowly and with slight hesitation, like he was experimenting with it, making sure that the notes played out right, and his brows furrowed slightly in concentration. In respect, Gabriel was as an expert in the piano and other instruments as the rest of the demons that resided this house, but somehow this simple lullaby proved to be difficult. He continued on playing the song based only by memory, slow but focused, the sound weighing down the silence in the room.

But then his finger struck a wrong key, which actually indicated the part in which his memory of the song turned fuzzy. He halted, frowning at his mistake while trying his best to recall the continuation, when a slender finger from a smaller hand touched down on the black key next to the white key he had struck wrong. That was the correct note.

That same finger moved to the next key, and then another, following Gabriel's slow and hesitant tempo. The maroon-haired demon watched as Lucilla's fingers continue to move, playing the rest of the song, clearing out the haze in his memory until he remembered every note of the song. His right hand began to move again, playing out the deeper keys while Lucilla played the melody with a single left hand. Playing in unison, the lullaby came out the way it should be played, and the air in the music hall lifted with its soothing sound.

Lucilla struck the last key, which happened to be the key of G that she had been pressing on when he entered (giving Gabriel the impression that she had actually played the lullaby before he came to see her). Like earlier, the sound of the note hung in the air, which was now once again filling up with a gloom aura.

Gabriel lowered his hands, settling them on his lap, still looking down at that final note, waiting before the sound faded from the room and returned the silence.

"How did you know that song?" He shot his head to the side upon hearing the soft-spoken voice. Lucilla had finally turned to look at him and her expression was weary, but it did not hide her wonder.

Gabriel did not speak for a while, taking a moment to look at her face, seeing the misery behind her hazed emerald eyes. Strands of her bangs that Gabriel was not able to tuck behind her ear clung on one side of her face. "I heard you played it a few times," he finally said, his voice whisper-like, his eyes diverting back to the keys as he felt a strange awkwardness at looking at the sorrow in her face. "It's a very peaceful and beautiful song."

Lucilla lowered his gaze to the piano keys as well. "It ought to be," she said softly and sadly, "I wrote it for my baby."

The male's lips tightened to a line. He had always known about her brief pregnancy, it was the reason why she had a short fit of depression during Viessa's own failed pregnancy.

"I sang it once for Dmitry too." And at last, _his_ name finally escaped her lips, though Gabriel was surprise that she said it casually and with a cynical snort as she reached up for the glass of scotch, the ice clanking within the glass as Lucilla downed the liquor down quickly. Her next words were said in a still casual tone, yet it did not betray the unhappiness in her voice, while she jiggled the empty glass, watching the melting ice swirl inside. "He didn't find it that beautiful though, so I guess I should thank you for giving it a positive review for the first time."

Gabriel continued to listen, refraining himself from rebuking her as Viessa had told him to do. The opportunity to do so seemed well, since Lucilla, despite depressed, was apparently more talkative and more like herself when drunk.

She continued to observe the slow melting of the ice cubes in her glass while speaking, a slight slur in her voice, "I find it strange that he never like that song, when he had been praising me and my compositions while he was courting me…always saying that they were amazing and…admirable and…marvelous and all the like…said why it's the reason…why he…wanted me as his mate...he caught my attention with those few, silly words, and I…gave him my…everything..." She chuckled darkly, "I guess…demonesses are not immune to the lies of men."

"I, the infamous Deadly Nightshade, loved a lowly son of a bitch…" she hung her head low to shadow her eyes, her whispered voice said with a spat behind clench teeth, as her fingers curled around the empty glass tightly, "…played and…deceived…by a bloody son of a bitch!"

A crash and clattering of glass was heard following that outburst when she suddenly shoved the glass to the side. It hit the floor, shards spreading out, and the carpet darkened from the melted ice. It was obvious that Lucilla was well aware and very much upset of her former mate's infidelity, Gabriel realized, yet he can also see that she seemed to be wavering, as if she was confused of the fate that have befallen her and Dmitry. The older male remained still, eyes narrowed but focus as he watch Lucilla tremble a little.

"He never even said he loved me…" her voice had lowered back to that distressed whisper, "…and I killed him…" she suddenly looked up, turning to him, and Gabriel was a little started at the pleading look on her widened eyes. "I killed him before he even had the _chance_ to say he loved me…"

"But he never loved you, Lucilla." Gabriel was surprised that he said his thoughts out loud suddenly.

The brunette hung her head again, shaking them slowly. "No…no…no…no…h-he…loved me…he l-loved me…he loved me…" she repeated, her voice cracking, her head shaking more quickly, almost hysterically as her mantra grew louder, and Gabriel decided that he should interfere.

"Lucilla, that's enough. You're drunk. You're not thinking straight. You should get some sleep." He placed his hands on her shoulders, his fingers grasping her firmly. Lucilla immediately stilled but stiffened, and Gabriel can feel her trembling a little, as if she feared his touch. Her face was still cast down, avoiding his gaze.

"I…love him…so much…" she whispered, trembling some more, "I just…want him to…love me back…"

The red-head looked irritated but was more worried that his forehead creased slightly. "Look at me." He said after a few seconds of silence.

She was still stiff, but she slowly raised her head until her pleading green eyes met his dazzling cat-like orange orbs beneath her fallen bangs. Not satisfied with the mere peeking, Gabriel lets go of her shoulders so he could plant his hands on both her cheeks and gently raised her face. Lucilla's eyes were slightly wide at his gesture, her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes were starting to prickle as she continued to hold back the tears. She was not one to show weakness no matter how much the trouble she was going through.

As she looked up, his expression had changed into something unexpected of him. It would have shocked Lucilla if she hadn't been drunk, as the alcohol had finally taken control of her senses. Her eyelid began to turn heavy, fluttering over her eyes and her vision turned hazy. The last thing she saw before succumbing to sleep was Gabriel looking at her with a sad smile and defeated eyes

Her body slackened and she fell forward. Gabriel caught her, slipping his hands from her cheeks to her shoulders. He allowed her head to lie on his shoulder as he settled her in a more comfortable position. He slowly stood up from the piano bench, carrying her in a bridal style. The sad smile had diminished into a straight line of resignation as he gazed down at her.

Willing enough of his demonic energy, he teleported them out of the music room, and when the shadowy fog of his aura dispersed he was in Lucilla's bedroom. Lighting the bedside lampshade by a simple flick of a finger, he looked around for a moment. Lucilla's room was probably the smallest than the rest of the Fallen Demons, but it was comfortable, with sea-green colored wallpapers and a deep blue carpet.

He gently settled her on her bed, and the moment she hit the mattress she rolled to lie on her side. Gabriel helped her out of her shoes and then placed them properly on the shoe rack. He returned to the side of the bed shortly to look down at her sleeping form. He leaned down again to lift the covers over her body, and after tucking her, her hand shot out from beneath the sheets to grab his wrist.

"Stay…" He heard her mumble, "Don't…go…" Her hand slackened and slipped from his wrist. Gabriel paused, looking down at her. Her eyes were moving behind her close eyelids. It seems that she was dreaming about something and was talking in her sleep. She didn't really mean for him to stay.

Still...

The mattress dipped at his weight as he settled himself on the space beside her, his head lying on her pillow as he turned in his side facing her.

That defeated gaze returned on his face. "I cannot comprehend why a demon like Malchiv would let go of a mate who continued to love him despite all his deceit and lies." He whispered, taking the opportunity to speak his mind, even if she wouldn't be able to hear it. He placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles under her eye, slowly and soothingly. "You deserve better, Lucilla. A demoness of your caliber…of your strong devotion…deserves someone better."

He slowly slipped his arm under the crook of her neck and his long fingers played with the soft strands of her auburn hair. He heard her sigh in content and seemed to snuggle closer to him.

"Dmitry…" she mumbled in her sleep again, her hand laying on his chest, fingers curling to clutch on his shirt tightly "…I…love you…"

Something stung in the pit of Gabriel's stomach. His lips tightened into a straight line and his eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly, Viessa's words rang in his bothered mind.

'_A dreadful past is a ghost that seeks something that has been neglected, and it will continue to haunt until we receive something that satisfies that ghost's wishes and tame them.'_

A ghost…the ghost of Dmitry Malchiv's love that never did reach Lucilla. She knows that he had done her wrong, but for 600 years she yearned for that peace of mind…to know that she had at least been loved by him, even if it was a lie or a dream.

The strange and uncomfortable sensation in his chest continued to throb, even as he leaned in, his forehead pressing against hers, as he whispered back, noticing his voice cracking just the tiniest bit. "I love you too, Lucilla."

And then he leaned to gently place a kiss on her slightly open lips, taking a while to savor her taste – a mixture of vanilla and his favorite whisky.

He slowly pulled back when that sweet taste was suddenly joined by the saltiness of tears. He was surprise to find Lucilla was crying, tears streaming down the corners of her closed eyes, and soon enough weeps audibly. He didn't know if those were tears of joy or of grief.

He pulled back a little, but kept his arm around the brunette. He looked up at the ceiling, topaz eyes distant, and a look of resignation on his face. Soon enough, his eyelids fluttered to a close. After what seemed like many years, he falls asleep with heaviness in his beating black heart, listening to Lucilla's soft cries and whimpers.

She will be fine tomorrow, and, Gabriel _hopes_, for many years to come.

''''''''''''''''''''

"You know," Sebastian muttered as they halted upon nearing the stone railings of one of the arched medieval bridges in Kilkenny. His playful gaze settled at the pale blonde that leaned against him. "I can't help but wonder if the advice you gave him was spoken from experience."

Viessa merely shrugged with a smile, her attention locked on the reflection of the stars against the marsh waters that flowed under the bridge. The cool breeze of Ireland swayed tendrils of her hair.

The dark-haired demon looked up with a thoughtful expression, the light from the lamp post illuminating his fair face. "A painful past is a ghost, hmm…" he then looked down at his mate, twirling a lock of her golden hair that got caught in his fingers. "So have I managed to tame all your ghosts then, _Mrs. Michaelis_?" He asked, smiling mischievously, pulling her closer so he could coil his arms around her waist.

"Of course," she said proudly as she faced him. She raised her arms and settled them on his shoulders, her amethyst eyes gazing at his pair of blood-reds lovingly. "If you cannot tame the ghosts, then what kind of husband would you be?"

Sebastian hummed delightfully, leaning down slowly. "Exactly." He mumbled before claiming her lips and pulling her body to him tightly, his very being repelling away anything that would even dare try and haunt her.

''''''''''''''''''''

_The ending is SO random. But I love the couple too much to leave them out of the limelight. In any case, I hope you all liked this one-shot. This is just the first of many more GabrielxLucilla one-shots, so stay tuned guys!_

_Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! Your never-ending support is the cure to my writer's block! Until then, have a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 6-6-2013


	5. Splatter Fest

**A/N: **_I know it's been such a long time since I last updated. Writer's block plus school is a bad combination, and I lost my muse for a while, so I'm very sorry for the delay. I wanted to make it up with a long one-shot, but I couldn't think of anything that would make up such a long setting, plus I'm very busy, so I opted with a not-so-short length story, done completely out of the blue in one sitting. You won't be disappointed on the content though, trust me. I really like how this turned out, and I'd have to say it's one of my best. The fluff level here isn't much, but the badass level is sky high, especially with Sebastian. He's been sweet and love-struck for so long now, so it's time to make him more like himself again._

_Also, very special announcement within the story! Hehe._

_Let it rain ice cream down these amazing reviewers who all giggled in glee at the sweetness of Gabriel and the drunken gloominess of Lucilla last chapter: __**Serah, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, MrsGooglyBear, THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK, **__and __**Awko Taco Tales **__(and to answer your question, you're right that Sebby first confessed to Viessa during the time Claude stole Ciel's soul in DFF)._

_This is only 50% proofread, and the title is still very crappy, but enjoy anyway!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**(5)**

**Splatter Fest**

''''''''''''''''''''

"…arrrgh…w-where…where the hell am I?" groaned a raspy but deep voice.

His eyes struggled to stay open against the pounding in his head. The room he was in was almost deathly silent, save for the vibrating humming of something akin to a heater or an exhaust fan, and as soon as his vision adjusted to the contrast of a bright white light from a hanging overhead lamp and the darkness that surrounded everything else, he furrowed his brows together in confusion and dread, and began to move until he found himself bound, his wrists tied behind the back of a metal chair he was sitting on and the ankles of each foot wrapped by a thin silver thread on the front legs of the chair. The same thread was even wound around his torso.

He struggled, attempting to free himself from the binds around his hands, but his first tug caused a sudden surge of pain and he felt the skin of his wrists and even of his hands break in small but deep cuts, the thin silver linings seemingly digging on his flesh, causing him to hiss, his eyes glowing its fuchsia hue, pupils thin.

"Please don't move around too much," came a feminine voice out of nowhere, with a sickly-sweet undertone in its polite British accent. The bound male instantly froze, narrowed eyes darting around the darkness of the room in search of the origin of the voice.

He heard a 'click' somewhere and almost instantly another overhead lamp turned on several feet in front of him. Like a spotlight, it casts itself on another chair, though wooden, armed and cushioned compared to the one he was tied on to. Seated on it was a beautiful woman, with pale golden curls that cascaded down her shoulders, and deep set purple eyes that was both enticing and wicked. She was dressed in a royal violet, slightly loose, long-sleeved sun dress with lace trimmings, elegantly ending above her knees, and as she crossed her legs it hiked up enough to expose the expanse of long porcelain legs. She wore flat sandals, golden like her hair. And the male could see that her fingers and toe nails where naturally black in color – a feature he himself owns

"What do you want from me, demoness?" He hissed at her, tone laced with menace as he showed his fangs, but she only smiled wide with her head tilted, unfazed.

She shrugged nonchalantly. She then smiled sheepishly, lips pursed into a slight pout and brows furrowed to feign embarrassment, "Please, don't address me as 'demoness'. Such a title has been stripped from me long ago. Besides, I have a name." She presses an ungloved hand to her chest and nodded in greeting, "Viessa Michaelis. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister…?" Viessa taps a finger on her lip, looking up as if looking thoughtful.

The demon scoffed. "I have no name."

"Oh yes...My apologies. I forgot that you are not contracted to anyone." She giggled.

The demon shrugged his shoulders around, trying once again to free himself, but the motion caused whatever that was used to tie him to the chair to graze and cut his skin deeper.

"Like I said, it would be unwise to move too much." Viessa said, catching the demon's attention again. "Spider silk is likened to steel. They are as sharp as they are strong, and if you continue to struggle around you might lose a finger or more." The pale-blond dug a hand on one of her pockets, retrieving a thick roll of the same silvery thread and holding them up to view between her thumb and index finger. The thread extended from the cylinder that held a thick batch of it to those that tied around the male. "This roll is quite old, and the demon that made this has long passed, but the quality is still good enough to prolong healing time when it manages to wound you." She suddenly tugged on the line, straightening the string and tightening the binds. The silk dug deeper on the male's body, causing it to snip on cloth and skin a little but enough to draw blood.

The bound demon growled, muscles tensing as he steadied himself. He threw her a glare before repeating, "What do you want from me?"

"There is nothing you have that I want," she voiced as she tucked away the roll of spider silk.

"If there is nothing, then let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Viessa's smile diminished slightly as her expression turned serious. "We may not want something from you, but you want something that we cannot let you have."

He raised an eyebrow, confused with her motives and accusations though he had an idea what she meant. "I…don't know what you're talking about…"

She pouted. "Now, don't act so dumb. We all know about your sad attempt to steal that demon's meal. We've got to hand it to you though; you managed to almost snag away that human girl with mere words without attracting her demon. You're a very skilled manipulator." Viessa clasps her hands together, fingers intertwined, as she settled them on her lap. "Unfortunately for you, we don't tolerate thieving-scavengers, so I apologize that my mate had to knock you out midway in your plan of action."

"Oh, I don't think an apology is necessary." Said a silky male voice coming from behind, and the demon instantly froze in sudden fear as a hand touched his shoulder. His gaze darted to the left hand on his right shoulder, where the pale hand with contrasting black nails gripped him tightly. His eyes widened further upon seeing a blaring scar on the hand, the remnants of what looked like the demon's black pentacle sticking out beneath leathery bumps of darker colored flesh.

He felt cold breath on his ear as the demon behind lowered his head near his shoulder, and the bound demon, stiff upon being caught red-handed, slowly turned his head until he is faced with a smirking, raven-haired male with blood-red eyes.

"Besides, the _lowly rat_ deserved it." the russet-eyed demon sneered, his smirk widening, his eyes promising murder.

A lump formed at the base of the demon's throat and he unconsciously gulped, fear building up in his gut at the sight of the dark-haired male's eyes blaze to its demonic form – a brighter red that promised large amount of power.

Sensing the other demon's fear, Sebastian straightened, but did not tear his threatening gaze away from the bound one as he circled him, the light overhead created a shadow over his eyes, making the red glow more ominous.

"Who would have thought that I'd lead my first trial after just several years of being a sentry?" the former butler said, tilting his head to cast a shadow on one side of his face. "How exciting. I can't wait to carry out your punishment." He said after he halted in front of him, quickly bending low again to level his face with him to deliver a devilish smile, causing the demon to flinch and jump in his seat before hissing as the silk cut deeper by his movements.

"Now now, dear, whoever said you'd be the only one to punish him?" The amethyst-eyed female interfered in a slightly annoyed tone. "We can't leave out Gabriel and Lucy."

Sebastian straightened, turning to Viessa to give her a sweet smile. "Of course, forgive me for being inconsiderate. It's just that…" he glance at the demon behind his shoulder, grinning evilly, "…It's been such a long time since I last _ripped_ someone's head off."

The demon flinched again and began to struggle once more, no longer caring that his flesh was being ripped by the spider demon silk.

Viessa pouted almost child-like at her mate and rolled her eyes. "Aw…don't spoil _one_ of his surprises, Sebastian."

The russet-eyed male chuckled, walking over to her and placed his palm on her cheek, caressing her soft skin with the pad of his thumb. "Sorry about that, I'm just that excited." He said softly and sweetly, betraying his ominous tone earlier. Viessa leaned in on his hand, kneading at his touch like the cats that he enjoyed, as they ignored the sound of the chair rattling frantically at the lowly demon's struggle to escape his bindings.

"Well, we can't take that back now," she peeked behind the taller demon to watch the other in his attempts of freedom, his erratic thrashing causing the thin silver threads to slice on his skin until the cuts became deep enough to spill lots of blood on the floor. "Since you'll mess with the head, I guess I'll be taking an arm off then? Or maybe rip off his heart? Tearing his heart out sounds invigorating." her casually said statement only caused the demon to thrash some more, panicking.

Sebastian chuckled, dipping his head to peck on her lips. "Your blood lust is truly one of your most admirable qualities, my love. However…" he trailed off, sounding hesitant, as the hand on her cheek trailed downwards until resting on her stomach. His palm on her abdomen flattened her dress enough to show a faint swelling on her belly, "…I don't think you'll be playing part in today's persecution. You are still in a critical stage, and it is not advisable to stress you out, no matter how invigorating ripping someone's heart out could be. Thrusting one's hand to another demon's chest cavity still requires a lot of energy, energy which you need to keep."

A frown graced the blonde's features, showing that she was clearly disappointed at being left out of the fun. Sebastian was right about it though. Sentencing demons who had tried to jeopardize other contracts was no easy task. Demons never give up a fight, no matter how weak or wounded they are. They'd thrash and kick like animals in their attempt to get away from them, and if they are stubborn enough they could put up a good but irritating fight. The last thing Viessa wanted was to get hit or tire out from the whole ordeal and lose her offspring, and she already went through that phase a century ago.

She sighs in defeat, leaning back on the chair before resting her palms on her swollen belly, feeling for the small aura that had been pulsing for almost four months now. "Fine then…"

Seeing the disappointment all over her face, Sebastian gives her a consoling smile as he caressed her stomach and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Just make sure you put up a good show," she added, smiling at the comforting gesture he gave her. She then looked down at her stomach, her fingers caressing the region of her swelled belly where the pulsing aura was the strongest as the corners of her lips tugged up in a mischievous smile. "Make sure it's a _splatter_ fest, so that this little one here can learn from papa."

The crimson-eyed male smirked at this.

The rattling of the chair grew louder and faster as the demon continued to struggle, the scent of his fear for his life now growing stronger. The two Fallen Demons turned their attention back to him and watched his blood from the cuts made by the spider thread leak all over his body.

"I told you not to move around too much," Viessa said with a pout, "You're getting blood all over that chair. The iron will rust."

Sebastian chuckled, his smirk wide, eyes glimmering in excitement. "That's the least of our worries. I fear that he will stain the carpet. That would be much of a pain to clean out."

"I told you that you should have taken him to the basement."

"But the light down there consisted only of a single bulb, and it's been dead for quite some time. I guess I should have gone and changed it. In any case," Sebastian looked up at the hanging overhead lamp and tapped it with a finger, causing it to sway from side to side slowly, "I much prefer the lack of windows and the lighting in this room. It gives off this daunting air. Everything around you is pitch black, and the only source of light is spotting down on you just to make it clear that you are the main focus. It's seemed appropriate when putting a demon under trial."

She snickered. "You've been watching too much cop shows, love."

The rattling ceased and the couple turned to the bound demon who had finally halted in his struggle, panting at in both exhaustion and pain, before looking up at them, eyes fierce but still not enough to hide his dread. "W-who the hell are you?! Were you all sent by that sniveling skunk demon?! That smelly thing did not deserve a soul that fine! Its scent was perfectly delicious and I bet no other demon could resist taking a bite of it! I bet the two of you couldn't resist it as well!" He shook his body again in his outburst, spilling more blood, but he ignored it and opted to grin at them, his eyes wide and almost pleading. His tone changed from hysterical to conniving. "Come now, you can't kill me for trying to steal a delicacy, and trust me, it truly is a fine meal, one of the kind actually. Let me go and I'll guarantee you two a share of such satisfying cuisine."

"Firstly, we have no affiliations with that contracted demon, if that is what you think. We act by a general rule as demon sentries. It's our duty to make sure contracts remain intact and untouched by the hands and tongues of other demons." Sebastian explained, his head held high as he smirked at the demon's failed attempt of manipulating them. "Secondly, although your proposal is a bit tempting, it's sad to say our stomachs can no longer be satisfied by souls anymore."

The demon was baffled, furrowing his eyebrows at them. "D-demons that do not eat souls?" he laughed, "What are you lot made of? Weaklings and sissies?"

His laughter ceased when he suddenly found himself face to face with Sebastian, whose large hands gripped either side of his head, gripping on his hair painfully and forcing him to look at the demon's red eyes and sinister smile with glimmering white fangs. Immediately, the bound demon had a look of terror replacing his earlier cackling expression.

Sebastian's eyes glowed eerily, and as he spoke his voice was laced with both amusement and venom. "On the contrary, you _pest_, we are made up of the strongest group of demons you'd ever find in your pathetic lifetime. We have enough power in a finger alone to reduce you into a puddle of flesh and meat before the end of the day. I didn't want to brag about it, but it seems only fair that I make it a point, because, you see, I'm not the one struggling and shivering like a weak little sissy." And as further emphasis, he pressed his hands harder around his trembling head, putting enough pressure to give a headache, and ultimately giving the bound demon an idea of what Sebastian planned to do with him, before he lets him go, though he did not step back from where he stood before him.

"J-just…w-hat are y-you all?"

Sebastian gave him a sickly-sweet smile, mirroring Viessa's. "We are Fallen Demons."

The unnamed demon looked up at them, frightened but puzzled. "F-fallen…demons?"

"It's quite a long story actually," added Viessa, who was nonchalantly examining her black nails, "I'd like to tell you, but I don't think you have enough time."

A door suddenly opened at the far side, allowing bright light to temporarily seep into the room, closing shortly after two figures entered. Their steps resounded as they came closer, and the bound demon, his fear growing more, began to struggle in his seat again.

"Took you two awhile," Sebastian said with a smile, nodding at the two newcomers who close in on the lightened area of the room.

A brunette was the first the bound demon saw pass through the light. Her green eyes looked down at him as she crossed her arms together. She was grinning, equally excited, as she halted at his left side. "So this is the rat? You're quite ugly for a demon. I should strip your face off slowly and painfully." She said in her rich Irish accent.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lucilla, but the head is already reserved for Sebastian." Viessa voiced out, throwing her a sheepish grin.

"Ehhhh?" Lucilla complaints, pouting at Sebastian and jabbing his shoulder with a finger, "Why do you have to snatch the best part!?" Sebastian merely flicked her poking finger away, rolling his eyes.

Another figure emerged from the surrounding darkness, and the bound demon darted his head to the right to find a tall, maroon haired male demon, his topaz eyes blazing when the light reflected on them, like eyes of a lion caught in headlights. He halted on his right, looking down at him with a stone-like face, the scar on his left eye spiking up his already intimidating demeanor.

"Sebastian deserves the finishing blow. Besides, this is a trial that fell under his jurisdiction and threatened his assignment." He said, his voice deep and polite, but did not show any emotion.

Lucilla scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You spoil your little brother too much, Gabriel."

Gabriel ignored her, opting to tilt his head as he tug off his black gloves and tucking them into his pocket. "Let's get this over with. I still have a contract to watch."

Lucilla shrugged, also removing her gloves, grinning wickedly as the demon to be punished began to rattle harder in his chair, the spider silk finally able to cut off three fingers and snap at his Achilles tendons in the process.

Viessa watched her comrades surround the demon. Moments like these are rare in the life of a Fallen Demon, what with all the rules of not killing or harming humans and fellow demons unless they pose as a threat to a contract. They may have been condemned, and they may have all turned feeble hearted, but they are still the blood-thirsty evil creatures that they are, and they'd make sure they'll enjoy every second of this rare blood fest. Even if she is left to just watch, she still gets a front row seat.

The demon stopped struggling the moment hands held both sides of his head from behind, and he slowly glance up to find the red-eyed Fallen Demon smirking down at him. He had not notice that Sebastian had moved from being in front of him to behind.

"Put up a good show, all right love?" She smiled playfully, her palms rubbing her belly, as if coaxing her unborn baby awake to be able to witness the show through the energized aura being emitted by the demon-child's father.

Sebastian's devilish smirk widened, the muscles of his finger tensing in his eagerness. "Yes, my mate."

The sickening sound of flesh and muscle ripping followed after a strained scream, which turned into loud throaty gurgles amidst splattering of blood, the wet zipping of skin and integuments, and the echo of bones as they crunch, splinter and crack. And in the background of this symphony of splatter and gore, can be heard the combination of dark chuckling, sinister girlish giggles, and a deep rumbling purr.

The carpet stained in its wake with fresh crimson, and even the overhead lamp dangling above the frenzy was not excused from being tainted red. Several drops of blood sprayed towards Viessa despite her distance, a few landing on her cheeks and on her dress, not actually bothered if it would stain. A particularly large splotch landed on her belly, and she jumped slightly when she felt something akin to a kick from within. She smiled, giggling as she rubbed her stomach. "There, there," she cooed, looking down at the swell as she felt the tiny aura pulsing faster. It looks like someone inherited their father's thrill.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Ahhh…I love Evil!Sebastian, what more with the combination of an Evil!Essie. Maybe next time I'll do an Evil!Gabriel and Evil!Lucilla._

_So yeah, it's that point in the story wherein Essie is now in her earlier months of pregnancy. The story will continue on, slowly progressing until the baby is actually born. I already have a fun idea when she reaches labor, so keep tuned in._

_To add with the excitement, the polls are on! Will Sebastian and Viessa's lovechild be a __**boy **__or a __**girl**__? If so, suggest a name. I have a few in my head but I wanna hear from you guys. Who knows, I might like it and incorporate it in the story._

_Review, fave and follow, dear readers, and I can guarantee more stories with the combination of fluff, family, badass, and evilness. Until then, have a pleasant something! _

_-_ SafireLupe, 6-22-2013


	6. Hope

**A/N: **_I got a lot of messages asking me to do a one-shot of either Sebastian's coma or how he and Viessa managed to survive during the destruction of Elysium. For the latter, it is actually a missing chapter of DFF. I had skipped to the epilogue immediately to give the ending of the story an air of mystery. It will eventually be revealed in due time in this collection, but I'll be leaving hints and trails in some one-shots. In the mean time, I'll let you dwell in the happenings during the first stage of Sebastian's recovery – the long hibernation which Fallen Demon's have to go through, and the effect this situation leaves to Viessa, Gabriel, and Lucilla._

_But before that, I just want to acknowledge all those who reviewed last chapter: __**Duchess K, Janette Bennington, Senna Bluefire, Araiae4u, MrsGooglyBear, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, Your Guardian Demon, Guest, NameWithNoMeaning, AnimeApprentice, Serah, Mermaid Monster, **__and __**THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK. **__The number of reviews went up pretty fast since the last chapter, so thank you so much for your undying support. _

_**Imitation Paranoid Marionette **__wanted for some "sisterly" and/or "brotherly" moments between the Fallen Demons. I already have a story in mind for that situation, actually. It's still in its outline form and will eventually come out after a few more oneshots._

_**Janette Bennington **__wondered about the status of Sebby and Essie's child due to them being Fallen Demons. A more thorough explanation will come out in another one-shot, probably after the child is born. But as a hint, note that when a demon is banished and becomes a fallen one, they are considered 'dead' in Hell. So basically, since no other demons knows they exist, Hell won't be able to 'register' about their child._

_On that note, a daughter is leading in the polls. You've all given such nice names, though I did wonder why some of you suggested for 'Lucy'. Besides, there's already a character with that name in the story (it's Lucilla's nickname). Hehe. I'm just pointing it out._

_Anyways, I think that's enough ranting an on with the story. Enjoy this cup of angstiness._

''''''''''''''''''''

**(6)**

**Hope**

''''''''''''''''''''

She stared, cold and hard, at her reflection on the full length mirror. There was a bitter blankness in her gaze as she scrutinized the distinct features of her naked body: the precise curves of her hips, the supple breasts, the flat stomach with just the slightest hint of firm muscles, the dark and intricate pentacle below her navel.

Everything about her was pure beauty, flawless – the envy of all human women. All perfect but with only the smallest blemish in the form of a three and a half inch scar on the right of her torso, just a little below the bust. New skin tissue slightly raised and leathery, shaped in a diagonal line, cleaner than the other imperfection located at the back of her left hand. In a distance, the scar is barely noticeable, as the color of the flesh was just a hue darker against her alabaster complexion. It was an imperfection that is easily ignored, easily hidden, easily forgotten.

But she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't hide it. She couldn't forget. And that scar stared back at her with a glare more powerful than the one on her hand, constantly reminding her of another's fate that was currently hanging on the edge.

The fate of Sebastian Michaelis.

She nibbled on her lower lip, her forehead creasing as she worried once more. The scar continue to stare back, and she stiffly averted away from her mirror, quickly grabbing for the nearest nightgown in her wardrobe, pausing with jolt when she realized that the cotton and lace, knee length sleep wear was one of the few that her mate had bought for her.

Her shoulders droop and she looked down at her feet, a look of sad resignation on her face as she pressed the soft fabric to her chest, her fingers clutching on it tightly. She slowly peered behind her, back at the golden framed mirror. That same scar peaked from beneath the nightgown when she twisted her torso and immediately she turned away again to quickly slip into the dress.

With a silent sigh, Viessa left her bedroom, her bare feet feeling the velvet softness of the carpet as she briskly walked down the halls, passing empty rooms, walking up the stairs, turning corners. She walks, head down, staring at her feet as she take steps. Clearly she had memorized the way to that one small room. It was the only other room, other than her own, that she goes to, every minute, every hour, every day, for the past six years.

The door was always slightly ajar, and the faint light from within always seep out from the crack and into the hallways. She would peak at that small gap for approximately a hundred seconds (she would count in her head), and then she would enter, making little sound as possible, and then sit at the chair that was always found at the left side of the four poster bed.

She did not react though that someone was currently sitting at her usual spot. The regal posture and the head of brick red hair could only belong to Gabriel. He did not turn to see, or feel the aura of the newcomer, to know that it was Viessa. It was usually just the two of them who enter this room.

Viessa halted beside him, her weary eyes staring down at the chair in particular and practically imagining that the other fallen demon was not sitting on it. It was a sort of silent request for Gabriel to move. '_This is my place,_' her blank gaze would seem to say, _'This is my place beside my mate.'_

The male turned to her, and Viessa's eyes lost their focus on the chair and were now staring at him. The two shared another similar trait: They both sported new scars. The clean straight cut that ran down the left of Gabriel's face was still pinkish with freshly healed tissue. He kept his left eye close; to keep the demon blade inflicted would from re-opening. But unlike her new scar, his was not the haunting type. It was a sort of trophy – the proof of his pride and power. The reminder of his triumph: how he killed Lucifer I.

Hers was but a reminder of a life hanging on the tip of an iceberg – a life that should have been sustained by the very power which was used to close her scar.

She turned away, facing the bed, to stare at the body of the former Phantomhive butler. The pristine white linen was raised to cover his chest, with his arms lying above the sheets, his right lying still on his side, the left resting on his stomach and covered with thick bandages. The rise and fall of his chest was either faint or absent. His hair did not increase in length since the day his head was first laid on the pillow, and the whips of black bangs splayed out the sides of his face. He was deathly pale, but his thin lips, which were closed in a straight line, still hinted a rosy color.

Long black lashes stayed still on his eyes, the lids shut without strain, his brows without hint of furrowing. He looked calm in his coma.

In the silence of the room, Viessa could faintly hear the slow and steady beating of his heart, and she frowned a bit with worry when she noticed that the rhythm had gone slower. At first she thought that it was but an adjustment phase of his now fallen demon body, that maybe his black heart was still getting used to pumping in a constant beat, but then she felt what was left of Sebastian's aura had thinned drastically since yesterday, and she was suddenly alarmed.

"I noticed it too." She turned her attention to the owner of the deep voice, a little stunned that he was able to tell the cause of her sudden distress without even looking at her.

With a slight shuffling of his clothes, Gabriel sat up, but his gaze was still settled on Sebastian, his pair of gleaming dark-honey eyes were serious but had emotion. "I came up here as soon as I felt his aura drop," he continued, now turning to face her, "He's stable now, but his pulse had turned weak."

She did not speak. The glaze in her eyes urged him to go on, having a feeling that the older demon knows something more to the situation.

Gabriel's brows furrowed. "Viessa," he spoke in an almost whisper-like voice, his usual monotone replaced by a rather distraught tone, "He has been…_unresponsive_, for the last six years. Sebastian has gone into a coma far longer than any of us, and his progress is slow and shows no signs of improving. It has become rather…ho–"

_Hopeless._

"Don't say that." She responded behind clenched teeth. "Please…don't say that word…"

"Viessa, you must understand."

He had once explained to them that the transformation into a Fallen Demon is always long and distressing. Upon the loss of their ability to perform contracts and feed on souls, along with the loss of life force and energy reserves found in their seals, the body and mind of a demon falls into a state of suspended animation. The length of their sleep corresponds to the amount of their life force that was loss when the blade tore apart their only source of reserve power. The body shuts down to make up for the loss. For Gabriel, he managed to restore most of his energy enough to wake him up for only two years, and that was after walking around with a gaping and bleeding hole on his left hand for almost three years. Lucilla fell into a coma the moment she lost her seal and woke up two and a half years later, while Viessa lasted for technically four years, refused to leave her bed for another year partly due to depression, and took the longest time for her hand to heal completely, close to two decades in fact.

For demons, six years wasn't so long, but for Sebastian's state it already is, especially since his progress continued to decline. The chance of reawakening is always fifty percent, for if the body continues to lose and lose the energy constantly being built while in a coma, the loss will eventually outrun the new energy until the body can process no more. The possible reason for his weak progress could be the fact that he almost completely used up his energy to heal his mate, who at that time was at the brink of death.

Her eyes began to prickle, but she refused to shed a tear in front of her superior, and instead looked up at him with a glaring mauve eyes. "We're not supposed to give up on him. He will make it. Just like me and you and Lucilla. We all woke up. He…" she glanced away to stare at the comatose demon with distressed filled eyes, "…he just needs more time. He's a Fallen Demon now. He'll wake up. I know he will."

Gabriel pursed his lips shut tight, looking down at his feet, a mixture of emotions cloud his head but he kept his face stoic, as he pondered whether he would speak what was currently in his mind. But as much as it bothered him to say it, he needed to make it clear to the troubled female.

"Why are there only three Fallen Demons alive, Viessa?" He looked up at her, expression strict, "Why just the three of us, out of millions of demons out there?"

Viessa looked confused, head angled slightly, but she kept a steady demeanor, listening intently at what Gabriel meant.

"Did you think that it was only us who decided to break the rules, to be deviants and delinquents? Did you believe that it was only us who refused to devour our masters' souls? Did you believe that it was only Sebastian who decided that plunging a demon blade in his own seal would free him of his contract? Rare they may be, but there are many demons who have chosen the same path. Believe it or not, Fallen Demons occur almost every decade. I should know this; I've been one longer than you and Lucilla."

This information shocked the pale-blond. If such a fact is true, then why just the three of them stand?

"I've plunged demon blades through more demon seals than just the two of you. I've watched and healed those demons during the duration of their comas, waiting patiently until they open their eyes. But out of all of them, only you and Lucilla woke up, the rest succumbed into an eternal slumber after years of spinning in the dark and waiting for the strength they believed only the darkness could grant them, forgetting about the light beyond their closed eyelids."

Gabriel gazed down at Sebastian, sadness now evident in his eyes. "All of us are by-far one of the most powerful demons, my brother included. But to wake up requires more _will_ than _power_, and that is what those other Fallen Demons lacked. Let's just hope Sebastian's heart is as strong as his body."

And then he left, moving as fast as he can so as to avoid looking at the mixture of sorrow and disbelief in the younger's face. His steps resounded on the floor, echoing in the sudden silence of the room. The door creaked open and closed, but the lock did not click, as he left the door slightly ajar as usual.

''''''''''''''''''''

"You shouldn't have told her that," Lucilla said in a soft but reproaching tone. She was leaning against the door frame of Gabriel's room, arms crossed, wearing a robe over her sleepwear, watching him shuffle in his bed.

Gabriel sat up, looking at her with a glare. "I did not give you permission to enter my quarters." He said coldly, kicking on his sheets as he folded a leg and resting his elbow on the raised knee. His other hand reached for the lamp by his bed to turn it on, bathing the room in a faint yellow glow.

The brunette, whose hair was tied in a short and messy high ponytail, merely rolled her eyes. "It's not like you were sleeping, and even if you did have the intention to actually get some shut-eye, I find it hard to believe you could accomplish such a rare feat without drowning out the sound of Viessa's crying and not feel some ounce of remorse."

Gabriel frowned at this, shutting his eyes, his ears not needing its demonic hearing to be able to listen to the subtle weeps and whimpers coming from Sebastian's room – actually just two rooms away from his.

"Like I said, you shouldn't have told her about that." She repeated, entering the room and stopping just a foot from the edge of his bed. Lucilla's emerald eyes were narrowed as she looked at him. "You just managed to shatter all forms of hope in her."

"Viessa needs to understand the situation Sebastian is in. It's best I explain it to her now than when the day actually comes that he'd…" he hesitated, biting his lower lip as he chose his next words properly, "…stop functioning."

Lucilla suddenly scrunched her nose in slight disgust. "So what? Does this mean that you really believe he'd never wake up because he showed no progress in his recovery at all? You're giving up already, just like that huh? You'll stop caring?"

The male's eyes narrowed at this accusation, and Lucilla did not fail to see the irritated twitch on his face as he glared back at her. His voice grew a bit louder, and lacked its polite monotone as it was now brimmed with anger and frustration. "You think this isn't bothering me?!"

Lucilla was suddenly surprised at his outburst. It was a rare thing to witness the normally collected Gabriel angry.

He suddenly stood, standing on his full height in front of Lucilla as his hands fisted on his sides, his topaz eyes blazing and his fangs showed. "You think it's easy for me to admit to myself that my own brother is about to die?! And that, with all my hell-forsaken abilities, I couldn't do anything about it?! Do you honestly believe I'm not affected by all of this?!" in his frustration, he ran his fingers through his hair, messing up his tuft of half-wavy, half-straight locks.

"And since when the hell did you start caring about Sebastian's recovery? In the years of his coma you barely even see him!"

"That's because _I don't like_ _him_." Lucilla admitted calmly but placed much emphasis on each word to prove her point. She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "He's an arrogant bastard who's done nothing but make each day for us stressful and hectic since we first brought him here. In all honesty, I'd rather see him off than waste energy on healing him."

She heard a snarl come from Gabriel, but she remained unfazed by this action.

Then her face softened just a bit, her shoulder relaxing, her grass-green eyes showing concern. "But Essie is my friend. And I care for her enough to hope that Sebastian would wake up…because he makes her happy."

Gabriel seemed to calm down with those words, and he heaves a loud sigh as he fell back to sit on his bed, slouching slightly as he planted his elbows on his knees, while his hands continue to run through his hair and face, but making sure not to scratch his scar. Both of them went silent for a while.

He felt the mattress dip beside him, and he did not need to look to know that Lucilla had sat on the edge of his bed.

"And I know that it'd make you happy as well to be with your brother again." The female added in a much softer tone, and she glanced at the older demon, watching the way his eyes glazed slightly as it was filled with worry, his brows creased, his lips pressing on his intertwined fingers. He would have looked like he was praying if he wasn't grunting profanities to himself, along with words that would try to calm him and quench his worry, under his breath.

''''''''''''''''''''

A few weeks later, the air in the mansion was still thick with worry. Viessa had been crying every night, but the whimpers progressively declined as the days go on. By now she was reduced to a hazed-eyed mime, her expression blank and depressed, the light from her eyes gone. Her lips were always shut in a tight line, and she spoke only when spoken too, but replied in monotone of one or two words. She refused to eat. She refused to work. She refused to step out of Sebastian's side.

Viessa had returned to her behavior last seen when she lost her son, and Lucilla didn't like it for one bit.

Frowning scornfully, she stopped peaking from the small gap on the door and pushed it open. She stomped on the floor, unlike Viessa and Gabriel's meek steps when walking about the room.

For a long moment, Viessa's eyes widened at her. This was the first time Lucilla visited Sebastian, though for the brunette fallen demoness, Sebastian was the least of her concerns.

She halted before her, shielding the blonde's view of the bedridden demon. She planted her hands on her hips, a habit of hers, as she looked down at Viessa, a bored expression on her face. "This came by for you today," she started, an ungloved hand reaching into the pocket of her dress and fished out a black card. The blonde stared at the dark colored enveloped that bared her crossed-over pentacle, looking hesitant for a couple of seconds. She made a move to open her mouth to refuse the request.

"Gabriel said that you're not allowed to decline anymore," Lucilla cuts the first word that left her lips. "We're starting to find your behavior intolerable. Contracts are booming, what with the chaos happening 'down below'. The two of us cannot fulfill all of this alone, especially since one of us has to take over your part. Six years is enough, Essie. I know that you don't want to leave Sebastian behind, but you still have a responsibility to fulfill. You need to do your part."

Viessa looked pensive. She glanced behind Lucilla at Sebastian's somber face, and she bit her lower lip.

The emerald-eyed female noticed this, and she sighs. Her earlier stern tone lowered to a softer and understanding one. "Gabriel and I have yet to receive assignments. We'll stay and watch over Sebastian for the time being."

She looked up at the brunette, still struggling with making a decision. Lucilla rolled her eyes and then shoved the black card into Viessa's hands.

"Hey, the quicker you get this done, the quicker you can come back." She announced, cheerful all of the sudden, grinning sheepishly at her as she helps her up and off the chair. "Don't you worry your pretty little face, Essie. Sebastian will be waiting here when you return. He's just being an asshole right now, indulging in the sin of sloth. I'm pretty sure he'd still be lounging by the time you come back. He won't disappear."

Viessa stared at her female friend as she gave her a thumbs up. _'He won't disappear'_, Lucilla's words repeated in her head like a mantra. She didn't know whether the brunette was aware at the gravity of Sebastian's situation, but her optimism was enough to lighten Viessa's feelings just the tiniest bit. _'He won't disappear,' _it repeated, _'Sebastian will be waiting here when you return.'_

"_Wait for me." _She recalled Sebastian once told her. His words and his voice mingled with the ones Lucilla shared in her mind, and with a final glance at the former butler, she left the room, her fingers gripping on the black card, the assurance of Sebastian's promise in her heart.

Lucilla remained in the room, still wearing that goofy smile, waiting until Viessa's presence left the entire premise before it was replaced with a frown. She turned around to face the dark haired demon on the bed, her green eyes narrowed.

She took a few steps forward until her knee touched the edge of the mattress. She scowled down at him for another several seconds.

"Hey," she called out darkly, "When the hell would you wake up?"

Of course, she did not expect him to respond, but she once heard from humans that it was encouraged to speak to comatose patients, because they were considered alive - that maybe though their body did not move, their senses still worked.

She tilted her head and snickered smugly. "Hopefully, I'm not speaking to a corpse."

Her eyes darkened again as she continued. "You truly are a bastard…a lying, lazy bastard…Always promising Essie happiness when all you do is make her cry. She's been sitting here next to you for the past six years and you didn't even make a single hint of being better. What kind of mate are you when you can't even open your eyes for her?"

No response. She didn't expect one, but still it irked her.

"And don't think I don't know what you did to her back at Elysium. If you hadn't tried to kill her, you wouldn't have to recklessly stab on your seal. You wouldn't have to drain your entire reserves to heal her, thus you wouldn't have been stuck in this coma, you wouldn't be in the edge of death, and she wouldn't be acting like the way she is now!" her tone increased in volume as she went, losing her English tones as the native Irish accent came out more apparent. Her hands fisted on her sides, and eyes shifted from green to red repeatedly. "And didn't oi tell you that if yeh try to kill her, I'll whip yah up good, Aye?! Oi, Sebastian?! Speak! Speak up yah bastard!"

She dropped her knee on the bed, the springs in the mattress squeaking due to the long time since it was last moved. She raised her hand and slapped Sebastian across the face, leaving a reddish mark as his still somber face moved to the direction of the strike.

"Open yah god-damn eyes! If you won't open them for Viessa or Gabriel then do it to glower at me!"

She gave him another hard slap, this time on the other cheek. But the dark-haired demon remained still and unresponsive. Lucilla gritted her teeth and raised a hand again for another hit, but was stopped by a firm hold on her wrist. She turned to find Gabriel behind her, looking irritated at her behavior, but not as upset as last night, as he kept a stern glare at the fallen demoness.

"That's enough," his voice betrayed his looks, it was poignant and defeated.

She held her ground for a short while, eyes still upset and frantic, but then lowered to look away from the topaz-eyed demon. She grumbled a curse before prying her wrist off his hold harshly, and stormed out the room without shutting the door.

Gabriel shuts his eyes and heaves a sigh, ignoring the crashing of what sounded like a vase from downstairs followed by the slamming of the front door. He would deal with Lucilla later, once her head cools down.

When he opened his eyes, he frowned at the disarrangement on the bed, and with swift movements he straightened Sebastian on the bed, smoothing the sheets and arranging his arms in the same way for the past six years.

Sebastian's head was still tilted to the side from Lucilla's slap, and he carefully moved his face by the chin to its previous position before inspecting the fading red hand prints on each pale cheek. Whips of Sebastian's ebony black hair had been messed by the brunette's strikes and Gabriel fixed them, making sure he kept his long bangs off his face.

He found it difficult to believe that this used to be the small and frail demon-boy with the messy and coarse coal hair, who was always conscious at how they stuck at different angles. As a fully mature demon, his hair had turned into smooth ebony, like crow feathers, feeling like silk to the touch. Gabriel's hand settled on Sebastian's crown, smoothing his hair, patting lightly, the older demon sat on the unoccupied chair as he did.

His eyes softened and he gave a faint smile. "I don't know if you remember, but when you were younger, you always wanted to sleep, even if I told you so many times that demons do not require it all the time. Still, you insisted, especially after training you. You even wanted me to stay with you during those nights so very long ago." He said in a gentle tone.

"You liked it when I pat you on the head. You said it was soothing and it helps you sleep. You did act more like a cat than I." He leaned down a little, slouching on his seat, still running his palm on his forehead and crown. "Sometimes, you'd ask me to tell you a story while I pat your head. I wasn't used to something like that, and I didn't know of any tales worth sharing. But you kept insisting, and I decided to make one up on the spot: _The Story of the Old Man and the Much Older Woman_…though you never got the chance to hear the end of it. You always fell asleep with just the patting before the story even started. I must be a very boring older brother." He chuckled lightly.

And then he stopped, with both the chuckling and the patting; his hand going still, his smile diminishing. Slowly he straightened, pulling his hand away. The silence in the room was heavy.

"But, right now, I don't want keep you asleep with my boring stories or my constant head patting. You need to wake up." He said in a soft, whisper-like tone, "_Veg__ē__re, frater._"

''''''''''''''''''''

Her assignment was apparently longer than expected. Months and seasons passed before the night sky erupted in a flurry of lights and colors, accentuated by whistles and booms and cheers from the crowd that gathered in town squares. Today marked the year 1911.

There was a burst of demonic energy from the foyer of the Fallen Demons' mansion. Lucilla looked down from her spot on the balcony, averting her attention from the bright fireworks at the distance as soon as she spotted the head of platinum blonde hair in the distance speeding towards the front door. She hummed to herself, leaning away from the marble railings, slipping the slender neck of the wine glass between her fingers.

She was dressed for the small occasion, the skirt of her gleaming satin gold dress swayed as she made her way back into the hall in a calm and leisurely pace, the heels of her stilettos tapping on the floor like a metronome as she hummed 'Auld Lang Syne'.

Her humming cease when Viessa came into view at the end of the hall, walking faster than usual. Lucilla halted, grinning wide.

"Welcome back, Essie! You're just in time for–" Her greeting was cut short when trembling hands grasp her shoulders firm, and she was pushed back a little at the force, the wine jiggling with a little spill from her glass.

"Where's Sebastian?" Viessa questioned with wide, panic-filled purple eyes, her fingers gripping on her companion's bare shoulder's tightly to control the tremors. She had just returned from her recent assignment, and had went straight to the familiar bedroom only to find out that the usually quarter-opened door was shut completely, and when she stepped in, the lights were off and the bed was made and completely bare of the dark-haired demon.

Lucilla was too stunned at the moment at her sudden demand, and merely blink at her. The blonde gritted her teeth and repeated her question with a more desperate approach.

Annoyed at her frantic shaking, the emerald-eyed female planted a hand on Viessa's shoulder and hushed her. "Calm down, Essie!" she cried out, squeezing her arm.

"He…he's not in his room…" Viessa quivered, "H-he…w-here…S-sebas–"

"Relax…Don't worry. He's fine. Gabriel had him moved to a much bigger room." Lucilla consoled in a softer tone and a calming smile, "He's in the suite across yours."

Viessa immediately spun in her heels and stormed out, disappearing in a blink of an eye as she had used her outstanding speed to take her to the hall where said room was located, and just like before, the door was left slightly ajar. She did not waste the time to peak through the gap like here usual routine and flung the door open with a quick shove of the palm. Viessa halted by the entrance, chest heaving deeply but began to calm at the sight of her mate still lying at the center of a much larger bed with velvet red sheets.

Gabriel, who was standing by the bed, turned around at the sound of the door knob hitting the wall. Just like Lucilla, he was dressed in casual attire: a dark brown blazer over a crimson polyester dress shirt, dark slacks and leather shoes. Held in both of his hands were two slender necked glasses half-full of claret-colored wine, the other glass he had just placed on the bedside end table at the same time she stormed in. With both topaz eyes open, he stared at the pale-blonde nonchalantly, waiting for her shallow breathing to return to a calmer pace.

When she finally did compose herself, the older demon turned fully to her and leaned back until his lower back touched the edge of the table. He looked down at the wine as he twirled the glass nested between slender fingers. "The room he was in had begun to feel stuffy," he started, his tone ever deep and serious. He turned his attention to the slumbering demon on the bed, taking note that his chest was rising and falling more obvious than before. "So I took the liberty of moving him here after I set this room to be good enough for living. I also thought that having him close by your suite would be convenient for you, as I found it troubling for you to have to walk such a long way in the house just to see him."

Viessa's arms fell limply at her sides as she stared at her superior, then she shuts her eyes a little tightly and sighs in relief before stepping into the room. Compared to the previous room, in here it was warmer, cozier, the atmosphere a lot less heavy, and she found herself breathing a lot more easier. She halted at the other side of the bed whilst Gabriel was at the other end, and she bends down, a hand propped on the bed while the other reached out to caress the side of Sebastian's face lovingly. He was warm, which surprised her greatly, because he was always a bit chilly even before he turned to a fallen one.

A small smile graced her lips at the sight of Sebastian and the feel of his skin. Her amethyst eyes seemed to give a spark as she gazed at her mate. "My love," she whispered, her voice cracking just the tiniest bit, "I'm home."

Gabriel watched this moment, the corners of his lips twitching up to a faint smile. At the entrance, Lucilla appeared and took slow steps into the room, watching the scene, an amuse smirk on her painted lips. She was now carrying two wine-filled glasses in her hands as she approached Viessa's side to nudge her shoulder.

"Well, now that we're all here, shall we start the celebration?" the brunette said cheerily, her grin wide as he reached out the other wine glass for Viessa to take.

The blonde looked up at her, her mauve eyes wide and curious as she stood up straighter, "Celebration? For what?"

Lucilla chuckled. "Why, it's the new year, Essie!" She reached for the purple-eyed fallen's hand and made her fingers curl around the neck of the goblet.

Viessa blinked, staring down at the dark-red liquid in the glass, confused. They don't normally celebrate any holiday, New Years Eve being no exception. For demons, a full year is but like a second in their immortal lives. Though they acknowledge the changes of the times, its beginning and ends would pass by without much of them noticing it.

She looked up, snapping her head to the sound of glass clinking. Apparently, Gabriel had touched his goblet with the one standing still on the surface of the bedside table – a glass intended for Sebastian – and the wine within rippled while the high pitched sound produced continue to echo in the room. The red-haired male looked up at them, eyes soft and a rare and genuine smile on his face. He walked towards the two females and raised his glass between them.

"Cheers," he said in a voice brimming with emotion, "for a prosperous new year."

Lucilla smiled wide, raised her own glass, clicking it with his as she added: "For another year of life."

Viessa pursed her lips, looking down at the wine in her hand with furrowed brows. Another year. What could possibly be in store for this year? For her, it was but another year of worrying, another year of waiting…Another sad year to remind her of a long and unpromising fate of one individual who's recovery continues to decline day-by-day…and, she dread, the year such a fate had a probability of ending.

The fate of Fallen Demons had always been a tragedy of sorts…they've been continuously bombarded with memories of a heart-wrenching past and excruciating suffering, of wishing impossible wishes, of mangled skin and scars that seem to grow eyes that glare and haunt them endlessly, and having to go on living with the torture of all these in mind. What else will another year promise to creatures like them that are neither white or black or even anything in between?

But then, she heard Gabriel's deep and smooth voice, a tone of comfort and assurance in them accentuated with a confident smile that Lucilla wears as well, announce as he raise the glass higher:

"For another year…of _hope._"

_Power_, _will_, and _hope_.

How foolish of Viessa to forget such a vital ingredient that had molded them into something better then they had ever been before. All of these attributes are found within each one of them, and was the sole reason why they continue to stand in their two feet against all the odds the world and hell threw at them. It was the reason why they are able to tolerate all the heartache and suffering, and experience the happiness and fulfillment a normal demon could never achieve.

They were all born into an abyssal labyrinth, with no other route by down, deeper into the dark, only yearning for power, always bathing in sin, until they couldn't take it anymore and dug deeper, crawling for an escape, grasping the will to get out…to find a way…to find hope.

"_We've been spiraling down in the darkness…but then we landed into the light." _She remembered awakening from her own coma, how her lungs filled with air that had never been fresher before, and the world she had always seen as dim was actually brighter. If she had reached such a state, then there is no doubt in her mind Sebastian would see this world as well.

When their small celebration ended and her two companions retired to their quarters, Viessa slipped outside her room, passed through the darkness of the hallway towards the door opposite hers and slipped inside the slightly ajar door silently, closing the door fully for the first time.

The softer bed dipped at the left side as she lay down, fanning her golden curls on one of the pillows, stretching beside the still body, and turning to her right. She sighs silently, gazing at Sebastian's profile, the faint moonlight that passed through the curtains created shadows on his face dreamily.

After she raised the covers around both of them, she realized that this was the first time in six years that she shared a bed with him. She always sat on the chair during the length of his coma. She had forgotten how nice it felt to lie with him, how it would make her chest flutter to be beside him in one comfortable bed. She recalled all those nights back at the Phantomhive manor, when they would lay side-by-side, sharing stories, rekindling memories, or throwing each other witty comments or funny insults. Sometimes they'd play cards or bring out the chess board, competing with each other until dawn. Sometimes they'd make love, slow and beautiful, or just tease each other with feathery touches, nips and kisses.

Sometimes they would sleep, huddled in each other's arms, or at least feign it until one of them would comment how boring and unproductive it was, and then they'd laugh about it. Either way, Viessa loved the feeling of opening her eyes at the first crack of light, to find soft crimson eyes and a sweet smirk to be the first thing to greet her every morning.

The combination of having returned from five long months of watching restlessly the length of a random demon's contract, and the alcohol that she decided to let her body absorb, took its toll on her and her lips parted in a silent yawn. She scooted closer to Sebastian's side, resting her head on his shoulder while her left hand reached up to slowly tilt his head, so that his nose and lips was buried slightly on her hair, before descending to clasp his bandaged hand that lay still on his stomach, carefully intertwining their fingers.

Her eyes fluttered close, purple-orbs slowly being veiled behind long golden lashes. The last thing to fleet her thoughts was the hope to be able to see those pair of tantalizing vermillion eyes looking back at her again, the morning light of day reflecting on them as if it was the brightest light he ever saw after years of total darkness, before she succumbed to sleep. So deep it was that her senses failed to feel the slight twitch of the bandaged index finger, or the quick rolling movement behind thin eyelids that lasted more than a mere second; failed to notice the quick sharp intake of air from the nose that was buried in her asphodel-scented hair; failed to see thin lips open millimeters apart and hear the barely audible, wind-like whispering of her name.

''''''''''''''''''''

_The ending pretty much suggests that Sebastian was about to wake up from his coma. What happens next, or how everyone reacted to his recovery, is up for you to imagine. You might say that I am once again leaving a story open-ended to leave that 'air of mystery'-thing, but I want you all to have your own interpretations of such a situation. It's a lot fun that way, and surely a lot of you would think up the most positive and satisfying things (because I did, hehe)._

_So that's it for now. Expect the next story to be as delayed as this one. Med-school's been hectic, and though this story had been finish for a while, I couldn't find time to post it without being called to do something or buy something or study something. I hope you all understand._

_Keep up the sweet reviews, faves and follows. They sustain the imaginative side of my stressed out brain. In the mean time, I'll be practicing suture patterns. Have a pleasant something everyone!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 7-13-2013


	7. Ciel Watches

**A/N: **_This has been on my mind for some time now and I'm glad I found the time to write it. The idea came up right after I finalized the outline of the missing chapter of DFF concerning what occurred during the fall of Elysium after chapter XXX, so __a very important hint of Sebastian and Viessa's survival will be revealed in this chapter__, which, I'm sure, will quell your curiosity a little bit._

_Donuts with rainbow sprinkles to all those who reviewed the last story: __**Janette Bennington, MrsGooglyBear, Duchess K, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK, Serah, **__and __**NameWithNoMeaning.**__ Also, thanks to those who read and faved the story._

_**Serah **__wondered why it took so long for Viessa to fall pregnant again, and if demons have to go through a certain ovulation cycle. A thorough explanation will come out in a slightly steamy one-shot not so long after this one, but to answer your question: Yes, I have ventured to an idea of a heat period that occurs among demons. So be patient for that chapter, dear._

_The fluff level is sweet and mild, and this one-shot contains SebxCiel, though very, very, VERY little that you have to squint your eyes. It isn't anything romantic, but more of a parental relationship. I'll let you interpret it in your own way. Also, sexy hints of GabrielxLucilla near the end. That's right, I said sexy. How sexy? I'll let you interpret that as well._

_This story occurred not too long after the epilogue. I did not thoroughly proofread this chapter, so don't mind the grammar mistakes you might encounter on the way. Title isn't as crappy as the rest. Characters are just the tiniest bit OOC, but I tried my best to keep them as they are without disrupting the actual theme of today's one-shot. Now on with the story!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**(7)**

**Ciel Watches**

''''''''''''''''''''

He kept his full weight on both feet, planted still on the thin ground of grass that glistened slightly with morning dew, trying not to move the muscles of his legs so as not to disturb the gravel beneath the soles of his shoes. The rest of his body was still, save for the faint rise and fall of his chest. A little motion would be enough to rustle the leaves and branches that pressed quite close to his arms and knees, and so he remained as if like a dark statue against the shadowed background of young oak trees and thick bushes, aura lowered to the lowest possible level. Although the state he forced himself into made him feel vulnerable to all forms of danger hidden in the forest, he mustered enough will to go on just to maintain his stealthiest.

Between the gaps of the leafless part of a low tree branch hanging in front of him, his calculating cerulean eyes observed the small movement behind the opaque aqua-colored curtains that shielded a glass window with black, intricate iron frames, from a English manor-house a ways from where he stood. The rays of the early morning sun reflected against the glass that it was difficult to distinguish the shapes behind the curtains. Nevertheless, he could still tell that the movement belonged to human-like figures, though for the truth that he knew there was nothing human about those figures at all.

Voices were muffled behind that specific room where the window was located. Being only a century young, he has yet to successfully master his otherworldly hearing, but he heard enough to recognize one of the voices. It was not difficult to forget, since it has been the same voice that greeted him every morning and told him good night at the end of each day for close to eighteen years.

His eyes narrowed just the slightest, a little hesitant at the action as if the mere twitching of the muscles on his face would cause the leaves around him to rustle, upon seeing a shadow behind the curtains, steady there for quite a long while. Then suddenly the curtain was swept slightly to the side, a hand with distinct black nails reaching for the lock on the window pane, and after a quick clicking sound, the glass window was pushed open. The curtains parted along as two arms pushed the glass further, a head peering out, chin length ebony hair suddenly swept to one side as the breeze flew in, crimson eyes looking up at the contrasting blue sky above.

Ciel flinched slightly in his spot, the movement rustling the leaves a little but the sound merely mingled along with the rest of the leaves that rustled with the sudden gale. He ducked his head a little, so that the gleaming blue of his eyes did not catch the light, but his gaze did not leave the sight of his former butler who was now leaning on the window. He mentally sighs in relief upon realizing that the dark-haired demon failed to notice the intruder hiding in the forest surrounding their 'home'.

Maintaining his stone-like stance, he observed the demon who was once his servant. He did not wear the strict or mischievous face that Ciel usually saw; instead he had a tranquil and contented expression, the contours of his handsome face soft and without any tension. The sight was enough to make the former earl frown scornfully.

"Sebastian." A feminine voice from within that room called out, and Ciel watched as Sebastian's head nudge up at the call before he turned his head to peer behind his shoulder. The younger demon squint his eyes just a little upon registering the familiarity of the new voice.

Looking further at the window behind Sebastian's form, he saw another approaching closer to his line of sight, one with long pale-blond hair designed in large curls that bounced with each step. The light of the sun reflected against almond-shaped eyes of an amethyst color, making them as bright as the small smile she wore.

What was her name again? Ciel mused, eyes lolling upwards as he recalled. _Viessa Heatherworth_. Right.

After seeing his former servant after such a long time, in that apartment of his last contract, Ciel had a sudden compulsion to keep his eyes on Sebastian, even going as far as following him home. Today was Ciel's fifth day spying in their small 'family', yet this was the first time he saw his ex-butler's mate since that day in Elysium.

Looking back up, he noticed that nothing much had changed with the blonde fallen demoness. She still retains that alluring but sweet demeanor. The only physical difference from when he last saw her was the fact that her belly was swollen, with a distinct pulse of aura that radiated as far as where Ciel stood.

He had known of her pregnancy from Lucilla Landis, his usual sentry. The fact that Sebastian would become a father sounded like a cruel joke, yet Ciel couldn't find the will to laugh even sardonically, or at least mock or insult him for his sudden softness. Instead, he had congratulated him, which was something far beyond the demon that Ciel had become. He himself did not know what came over him when he said "Congratulations".

He cringed. It made him sound like he was happy for them. It made him sound like he was showering them with blessings that God had denied him.

In fact, he should have been disgusted – that the powerful demon he had called upon to fulfill his revenge, the demon who he had entrusted to become his shield and sword, reduced himself to something so utterly _human_.

But why congratulate him? Why did those words leave his lips and spoken with an air of resignation and envy? Was he even jealous of their happiness?

Ciel gritted his teeth, his longer canine grazing the inside of his cheeks, as he muttered softly to himself, "As if."

With his eyes narrowed he glared up at the male demon, whose back now faced him. He perked his ears to listen to their conversation, much clearer now that the window has been open.

"This came by a while ago," he heard the female said, a bit disgruntled. Ciel magnified his vision enough to see Viessa hand a black envelope to Sebastian, who in turn frowned as he took it from her fingers.

"Already? I just got back…" he replied in a similar disappointed tone. A long sigh escape his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows. Ciel's hearing could distinguish the sound of the envelope's corner being ripped, and he saw Sebastian cock his head to the side with a low meticulous hum as he looked down on something written on the black card.

"Is something a matter?" Came Viessa's voice.

Sebastian neatly tucked the black card in the inner pockets of the black blazer he wore. "Not at all, it's just that my assignment is a demon I used to know," Ciel heard him say and noticed that he sounded relieved. "He's the type to dine quickly, so I'm sure this contract would last in less than a week." He saw him step forward, halting close to the female enough to block Ciel's view of her.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sebastian added in voice that was both laced with assurance and worry.

He heard a giggle. "Why do you always make it sound like you're in a hurry? Besides, you could be wrong. No one can predict how long a contract would last."

"I do not wish to leave you alone in your state."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the former-butler's reply.

She chuckled some more. "I'm still two months away from being due, love. If you really believe that this contract wouldn't last pass a week, you'll find I'll still be pregnant by the time you return."

Sebastian went silent for a moment, but Ciel could feel the pensiveness in his aura. He saw Viessa move a little to the side, enough for him to be able to see the assuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry too much. I messaged Gabriel as soon as the letter came by. He said that he and Lucy will return tomorrow as soon as possible to take over for you."

A thoughtful hum left Sebastian's throat before he voiced out, "I do believe their assignments have been done for quite some time now, which makes me wonder why their stay in New York was extended." He ended this with a deep chuckle.

"Oh, let them have their fun, love…" Viessa's voice faded when she and Sebastian walked away from the window and seemingly out of the room. Ciel shuts his both his blue eyes, also shrouding his unique sapphire demon seal that rested on his right eye. It seems that his spying days would be over for now. With the return of the Fallen Demon, Gabriel, his attempts of hiding in the darkness of the trees would hold no match to the one who killed Lucifer. He would be discovered the very moment that demon step in the grounds of their estate.

The muscles of his ears suddenly twitched at the sound of a door unlocking and he quickly snapped his eyes open in time when the front door of the manor was swung open. With his hiding spot being close to where the front porch was, he stepped back very slowly, making sure that the gravel beneath his feet did not make crunching sounds for each step, and timed his move with the breeze, so as to make it seem that the leaves he rustled was just the wind blowing at the branches.

Sebastian stood by the front of the door, now wearing the black leather trench coat he wore when he went to see Ciel. He was busy tugging on his black gloves while Viessa appeared next to him, holding his black fedora in her hands, pressed slightly over her large belly. Once he was done fixing his cuffs, he turned to his mate and smiled a smile Ciel never seen before – it was so genuine and _happy_.

"I'll see you soon." He heard him say despite it being said to softly. And as he took the hat from her grasp, he leaned down to plant a long and gentle kiss on her lips. Ciel turned his head to the side, finding that he could not bear the sight of something so intimate and true.

When Sebastian's lips parted from hers, his gloved hand lowered to rest over Viessa's swollen belly. He whispered something Ciel did not bother to hear before the Fallen Demon turned and made his way down the stairs of the front veranda.

It was at that moment that Ciel felt that it was also his time to leave. He attempted to do it as stealthily as when he arrived, but as he backed away from his place, his heel had stepped on a thick twig that he did not know was there. Though the sound was soft, it was still audible to the older demons' ears, and both black and blonde heads turned to the location of the faint 'snap', red and purple eyes probing the area.

Ciel froze immediately, and by pure defensive instinct he lowered his aura to the lowest possible point he could accomplish. He bit his lower lip at the profound mistake he did, hoping hard that he could pass through their gazes undetected.

"What was that?" Whispered Viessa to her partner, her tone more calm than alert. Sebastian had firmed his jaw as his blood-red eyes scanned the area.

Ciel did not dare gulp, but he flitch just the tiniest bit when the bushes beside him suddenly rustled – and not by his doing. Whatever was going on inside the greenery, it was going to get him in trouble.

But then, a soft "meow" followed after the rustling and the former earl blinked when the head of a dark-gray tabby cat popped out from the bushes. It looked up at him with its amber eyes, mewled one more time, before passing through the rest of the shrubbery and out into the open. Ciel immediately averted his eyes from where the cat was to note the reaction of the older demons, and he sighs inwardly upon seeing that their attention turned to the wondering feline.

The tabby hopped up the porch and darted towards Sebastian, rubbing its furry body against his calves. The dark-haired demon chuckled in amusement before bending down to run his fingers at the fine grey fur. Ciel had almost forgotten his butler's obsession for all things feline, also failing to notice the amount of cats that seemed to gather around the estate.

"Oh, it's only you," he said with a wide, close-eyed smile. Behind him, Viessa let out a giggle at her mate's interaction with one of the oldest cats that walk their gardens. Upon hearing the soft laughter, the tabby cat turned its attention to the blonde and immediately sprinted towards her, leaping up to sit next to her on the marble railings, strangely rubbing its head on her pregnant stomach, like it was coaxing the babe within.

"See, you need not to worry, love. Even the cat you adopted would protect us," Viessa told him, her voice full of mirth as she watch the cat kneading her belly. "Isn't that right, Sylvia dear?" She gave the tabby a quick scratch between its ears, and 'Sylvia' purred in satisfaction.

"So it seems," Sebastian chuckled, before planting the fedora over his head, tipping the rim as he nodded to his mate. "I'll be off then." And after his mate nodded back, Sebastian turned towards the forest opposite to where Ciel was hiding, his aura surrounding him like black smoke, coiling over his form until he vanished in the shadows.

Then there was a long pause of silence, save for the sound of the morning breeze rustling the trees and the tranquil chirping of birds and insects. Ciel remained immobile where he stood, deciding to take his leave once Viessa would step inside the house again. But for some reason she choose to remain in her place, sitting on the thick porch rails, petting Sylvia while the cat continued to rub it's head on her swollen stomach.

And then, after a few peaceful seconds, Viessa nudge her head up, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I know you're there. You can come out now."

The navy haired demon stiffened. So he has been noticed after all. But despite that, he refused to leave his spot, keeping still as if it would cover up for being discovered, and that maybe she would ignore him. But with the way she tilted her head to his direction, with her purple eyes catching his own pair of deep blues, he knew he had no escape.

Ciel hissed under his breath. He had spent such a long time learning to control his stealth skills close to being invisible that the mere fact that he was caught red-handed irritated him. Though, he should have thought about the possibility of being caught in the first place, since he was dealing with one of the most powerful group of demons in existence, all equally masters in covertness as it was part of their job. He was but a young demon, and in terms of battle and concealment he was no match to any of them.

"It's quite all right. I don't think Sebastian noticed you at all." She said in a gentler tone, indeed trying to coax him out of his hiding spot.

All pride and power aside, Ciel was still the noble Englishman he was raised as. He has learned to accept defeat whether he likes it or not. Thus, the navy-haired demon stepped out of his hiding spot with a rustle of leaves and the crunching of gravel. The morning light reflected on his stern cobalt eyes, the seal gleaming eerily on his right iris, the very moment his head peaked out from the shadows created by the trees. He halted just as soon as his full view was cast under the sunlight, looking up at the blond seated at the porch. The cat has long leaped away from Viessa and trotted through the open door and into the house.

They exchanged gazes for a long moment, Ciel trying his best to maintain a nonchalant but dignified air while the older demoness stared back with an almost blank expression on her face. Eventually, she tilted her head, one side of her long curls dangling over her shoulder. Her eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips.

"Ciel Phantomhive." She acknowledged him with a small nod. The younger demon remained still and silent.

The hand that was not supporting her on her seat went up to the swell of her belly and began to rub it over the silky fabric of her mocha-colored dress in gentle circles. She looked down at her stomach, still wearing that smile, for a few seconds before she stands up slowly; a little wobbly with the weight of her child within her but she managed easily.

"I know you've been _visiting_ us lately," she began, turning back to him, "I apologize though; it was rude of me to keep you out here for so long."

Ciel raised a dark brow at her apology, practically confused at her seemingly respectful salutation, considering the bloody events that took place during their last meeting. He was an intruder, not some guest. Whether she was being too polite or she was making a fool out of him, he found it hard to tell. The demoness reminds him of someone who embodies an air of charm and sweetness with an intention of rotting one's teeth…

…just like Sebastian.

She turned half-way around, her head nudging to the open door. "Please, do come in. I'll prepare us tea." She said with a wide smile, eyes closed, an open palm pointing to the direction of the doorway in an inviting gesture, before stepping inside herself.

He didn't know what came over him when he followed her in.

''''''''''''''''''''

In contrast to the sophisticated appearance of the manor and garden grounds, the inside was more contemporary, though it still retains a Victorian-era theme. Carpeted floor, simple but intricately designed wallpapers, antique shelves and tables, bricked fireplaces – familiar things from Ciel's time – accentuated with dark-colored leather sofas, glass coffee table with black iron frames, and fluorescent lamps. In the main living area, a large flat screen TV hung on the wall above the fireplace, and an expensive looking stereo set stood at one corner next to a small shelf filled with CD albums.

Ciel took interest with the only framed picture on one end table next to a glossy black, wireless, telephone. From his spot standing by a red velvet couch, he looked down at the colored photo, hiding his disdain behind an expressionless face. The photo features the four Fallen Demons in what appears to be a photo booth. Sebastian was smirking wide, looking apparently amused, whilst pressing Viessa, smiling sheepishly, close by the waist. Next to the blond was the obnoxious brunette who Ciel had met several times. Lucilla was grinning wide, one arm swung over Viessa's shoulder with her fingers making a peace sign, and the other arm over the shoulder of the taller red-head, who was forced to slouch slightly to be able to fit into the picture. The normally stone-faced Gabriel was wearing a small smile for the shot, topaz eyes soft.

How human.

He quickly averted his eyes from the picture and scanned the whole room. There was an open door nearby, and through the gap Ciel could see a large room radiating with sunlight that passed through a glass window as large as an entire wall. A black grand piano sat at the very center of that room, and at the walls leaned several other instruments, from a cello to an electric guitar. Another door stood at the opposite side of the living room, but it was closed. By his feet, Sylvia purred, looking up at him for a few seconds, her thick grey tail swaying from side to side. Her expression looked like she was wondering why he was inside the house she had claim as territory, before turning away in an almost arrogant manner, trotting up the stairs. Ciel watched the tabby with a frown, unconsciously sniffing as his nose tingled, despite having long lost his allergy to cat fur.

At the sound of footsteps, the navy-haired demon turned around to find Viessa walking towards him from the hall she had disappeared to when he came in. She held a silver tray, two china cups, a tea pot, and a small platter of scones on its polish surface. She carried this towards the glass coffee table between two sofas with practiced ease despite the rather large bump on her abdomen.

Ciel watched her prepare the tea, watch her lift and tilt the porcelain tea pot in perfect motion, still standing on his spot next to an unoccupied cushioned couch. Steaming liquid flowed down from the tip of the stout, slowly filling the china cup, designed with a blue and lavender floral pattern close to its rim. The tea was dark in color, the fragrance promise of slight mint and bitterness. _Earl Gray_, Ciel assumed. _How ironic._

After filling the second cup, the blonde lifted one by the saucer and gently placed it at the other end of the table, to Ciel's side, before leaning back and taking a sit at the middle of the wide sofa. Back straight, hands clasps on her lap, knees together, legs bent to the side slightly while her feet was crossed in the ankles. Her perfect poise would put a noblewoman to shame.

She stayed still for a minute or so, eyes closed solemnly while smiling, looking like she was enjoying a fond memory. Her eyes only opened when she finally realized that Ciel was still standing.

"Please, have a seat," she said in a soft tone, glancing at the unoccupied couch behind Ciel.

The young demon eventually obliged, though he performed the simple task very slowly, his gaze not averting away from the fallen one. He felt the cushion sank at his weight, and he stayed still for a few seconds, before straightening his back, planted his palms on his lap, and raised a leg to cross over the other. He raised his chin up a little, looking regal like the earl he once was.

Viessa merely smiled wider at this, picking up her tea, blowing at the steam once, taking a sip.

Ciel stared down at the cup, watching the steam rise and fade away shortly after. The platter of scones was placed at the middle of the table, dying to be tasted. Since becoming a demon, he has not partaken in any human meals or sweet snacks despite his love for them when he was still human, deeming them insignificant now that he could only consume flesh and souls. Though, he has seen Sebastian eat a little human food when he was still his butler, he never bothered to ask him whether he could appreciate the taste. He did wonder how on earth he was capable in cooking something so excellent.

He wanted to figure it out for himself whether he still had the tongue to taste human food. Though he knows none of it can satisfy his stomach now, being once a human could possibly mean he could still appreciate the quality and taste of sweets and teas. He was willing to test that theory.

He looked down at the dark colored liquid seemingly with only one eye, as the other which bared his seal was shadowed by his bangs that he had kept long and swept to the right of his face. With slow ministrations, he lifted the tea cup the way he normally would: with the air of superiority.

Bringing the rim of the china close to his lips, he made a quick glance at the pale-blonde across him. She had just picked up a scone. As soon as she bit down on it, Ciel took a long sip of the tea. The burning sensation on his lips meant the tea was still hot, but it did not actually hurt him. As he let it swirl in his tongue, he realized that it no longer tasted the same from what he was familiar with as a human. Earl Gray now tasted like plane water, with only the slightest of bitterness. He frowned at this. The scent was more close to the real thing than the taste, and he wondered whether the demonic nose was the main reason why Sebastian could create such excellent food.

Viessa had noticed his frown upon tasting the tea, and she smiled awkwardly at this, knowing full well his experience.

With a calm gaze, she observed the former earl, noticing that he was taller and his features were more mature. "I see you've learned to shape shift."

_Shape shift_, she termed. Shape shifting was a natural ability demons possess, though requires a lot of skill to master it. It created a way for them to bare different faces per contract, or conceal themselves as animals or other creatures, but the main purpose of it was to shroud the ugly truth. Viessa and the rest of the Fallen Demons had lost that ability, thus explains why they retained their last faces.

Ciel now looked like he the eighteen your old version of himself, beautiful but regal, though she knows full well that he still bared the real pre-teen body behind the fleshy suit he created, and more so of the demonic face he had developed. She wondered if he ever tried to release the hideous side that made him a demon.

"You look a lot more convincing looking older. You'd probably have a lot of difficulty creating contracts. Surely humans would find it hard to agree to the terms of a child." She giggled, raising a palm to her lips to cover her grin.

Ciel scowled at this, his eyes narrowed dangerously at her, feeling insulted as well as infantilize.

"Oh my, did I offend you?" Viessa said with an apologetic smile. She gave a short repentant bow. "I'm very sorry. Do forgive me."

Ciel's frown lightened just a bit, but his dislike of her treatment was still apparent. He raised the tea cup back to his lips and drank a little despite it having no taste to his senses.

"Would you like some?" She offered the scones, pushing the platter a little towards him with a finger. "Sebastian baked these for breakfast. They're still warm."

At the mention of his former butler's name, Ciel looked down at the treats, the frown growing wider. Viessa picked up another scone and immediately took a bite, and he heard her hum in delight. Ciel decided against the scones despite curios if he could still find Sebastian's baking skills exquisite, rather deciding that it was by time he asked the pale-blonde of her generosity towards the one who wanted her dead almost a century ago.

"What are you planning?" he asked with a tone of scrutiny and disbelief, lowering the tea cup.

Viessa stared at him, chewing slowly. She tilted her head and swallowed before speaking. "What do you mean?"

"Why invite me inside your home?" The porcelain clicked against the glass surface of the table. Ciel straightened on his seat and sent a mild glare towards the female. "Surely you must have a different reason other than formality towards your enemy."

She smiled, taking a short sip of her tea. "Whoever said that I considered you my enemy?" She said upon lowering the tea cup.

"I assumed you would regard me as such, considering that I tried to have you killed before."

Viessa let out a long hum, as if mulling over his statement. With her tea cup now empty she placed in back on its saucer on the glass table before leaning back on the cushions of the sofa, relaxing, running one palm down the swell of her belly like she was coaxing the child within, but was actually feeling for the diagonal scar on the right of her abdomen.

"No. I don't think that's a viable reason why I should consider you my enemy immediately." She said with eyes closed, being soothed by the pulsations of her child's aura.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her words. He slumped back at his seat, eyeing her with a dubious gaze. "Well, you should. You are in a very vulnerable position, Miss Heatherworth," he said, glancing at her pregnant belly before returning his fierce gaze back at her soft eyes. "For you to have me sitting a few feet across from you is quite a hazardous take."

Viessa remained calm in her seat, still smiling, unfazed by the threat laced behind his words. "It's _Mrs. Michealis_ now." She corrected. Ciel grumbled under his breath.

"I do not feel vulnerable the least, Ciel Phantomhive. In fact, I feel quite secure where I stand." She continued, the confidence in her tone aggravating the navy-haired demon.

He sent her a glare, blue eyes shifting to fuchsia-red for a few short seconds. "What makes you believe that I am not capable of finishing the job my butler had no fortitude to finish?" he almost hissed.

The amethyst-eyed female dropped her smile at the vice in his threat, but she retained a blank expression, contemplating his words seriously. They were silent for a long while, the air in the room heavy.

"I have no doubt that you have grown in power through the short span of years after becoming a demon." Viessa broke the silence, tilting her head up slightly as he observed the younger. "I know full well that you have enough strength to duel with me, and I know full well that I would stand no match in my current condition despite being far stronger and experienced. But, I say with confidence, no such battle or death would occur between us today or any other day."

Ciel quirked a brow, but listened to her further.

"Sebastian and I had weakened considerably that day. You had the opportunity to kill us at that very spot…but you didn't. You didn't let go." Viessa's words soften, sounding very grateful suddenly, a small smile showing. "If you didn't kill us before, what makes you think that you would now?"

The blue-eyed demon's glare diminished and was replaced by a look a surprise and a little of shame.

She turned to look at him, her gaze soft and motherly despite faltering her smile. "Is Sebastian the reason for your hesitation?" she suddenly asked, though by the way she spoke it sounded like she already had an answer of her own.

Ciel pondered on the question deeply, but found that he was either confused with his own answer or denied it, so he did not speak, opting to listen to Viessa's own theory, which was not at all different from his own.

"For all the suffering you gave him, you cannot simply let him die. You wanted me dead because I was a hindrance to having him by your side for the rest of eternity. But then you realized that if you did, he would leave you anyway, as an empty shell of the man he used to be." She continued, her tone low, as if she was sharing a secret. "You are resentful of his happiness, yet you could not find the heart to take it away from him. He was your servant and knight, yet at the same time he was your protector and the only one who raised you, a father-figure. He was there for you through dark and light days. You only didn't want him to leave your side, and I understand that."

She smiled. "Deny it all you want, you care for Sebastian. You wouldn't have tried to track him down all these years if you weren't curious to what his life was going on now."

Ciel was silent, staring down at his hands, remembering that time when he held them outstretched, his lithe fingers holding on to a blood-dyed wrist with all the strength his infant demon powers possessed. Across him, Viessa ended her speech with a bite of her scone, chewing at it slowly, giving the younger demon time to let the words sink in.

The pale-blonde finished the pastry and wiped the crumbs off her fingers as she spoke in a clearer tone. "I owe you a lot. And if Sebastian knew, he would as well. I didn't know what to do to make it up for you except invite you over for tea and snacks." She ended this with a giggle. "So please, the next time you decide to watch us from our garden, do not hesitate to send me a message. At least with that I could prepare something more than just tea."

Ciel continued to stare intently at his hands, which he had now closed to fists. Hiss brows furrowed not with anger but with deliberation on the unmistakable truth presented by the pale-blonde. All intent of murdering her earlier was but a farce, and suddenly he felt weak and vulnerable, a lonely child behind all the fake skin – more human than the fallen ones.

There was a sudden spike of faint demonic energy from in front of him and he looked up in time when Viessa jumped slightly on her seat, a look of mild surprise on her face. She began to rub her palms over her belly, giggling a little. "Now, now…no need to kick so hard," she said in a soothing whisper to the child within.

Sensing a pair of eyes on her, she glanced up to find Ciel staring at her large bump with an almost distant gaze. "It seems the little one wants to greet our guest," She smiled softly at him. "Would you like to feel?"

This caught Ciel by surprise, and he snapped his attention up at the blonde, who smiled with a tender gaze. Looking at her, Ciel realized that she reminded him faintly of his mother. Rachel Phantomhive's wide smile and gentle eyes were strikingly similar to the fallen demon's.

The gleaming purple orbs had a blooming glow that captivates him, inviting him to feel the protective warmth only a mother can provide. It made him feel strange, like something was fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Ciel found himself slowly rising from his seat, stepping closer, but then hesitated, confused with his own actions.

Viessa looked up at him, watched the different emotions that fleet on his face. She raised a hand, palm up, relaxed fingers curled slightly. The younger demon eyed the offering hand for a while, his thin lips tightening into a line. His own hand lifted from his side and he slowly planted his palm over hers. She was warm for a demon.

She then gently tug his hand downwards, and Ciel lowered to the floor, propping a knee against the carpet, watching as she carefully guided his hand over the swell of her belly. She let him go just when his palm was a mere inch away from the silky fabric of her dress.

The close proximity of their positions would be an opportunity for him to fist his hand and ram it through her torso. But his hand remained frozen on the spot. He would gladly finish her off at that moment yet he could not find the willpower to do so. Instead, he allowed his hand to move forward, planting his palm on the bump in the gentlest manner. For a moment, he felt nothing but the silky fabric, but then suddenly he felt a fast pulse of aura that felt like he was shocked with mild electricity. Eyes wide, he snapped his hand back and away from the swell, fingers instantly curling stiffly in a way similar when one touches a hot stove without wearing mittens. He backed away just a little, breathing suddenly shallow. He could not decipher what he experience. It did not hurt him, but the sudden burst of aura upon his touch was strong and it surprised him greatly.

Viessa noticed the mild shock on his face. She had felt her unborn child's reaction when he tried to feel her. She too could not understand it, though she believes it wasn't a defensive impulse at all.

Once again a wave of silence filled the room. Ciel stared down at his hand, still feeling the burst of aura like tingling sensations on his palm. After what seemed like more than a minute, a high pitched ringing reverberated in the room. He jumped just the slightest at the shrill sound, but kept his eyes down at his palm.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Viessa shuffle in her seat, bringing a hand to her side, digging into her pocket. The slightly muffled ringing became clear as she pulled out her hand, holding an ivory and black cellphone – the source of the noise.

"Please excuse me." She said quickly while glancing at the contact screen. She stood up, not bothering to glance down at Ciel (who still remained immobile kneeling on the floor), and walked towards a nearby window, not far off from the sofa.

She flipped the phone open, and the ringing stopped instantly. Viessa tucked a side of her pale-gold hair and pressed the mobile phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Viessa…"_

"Gabriel. Are you with Lucy?"

"_Yes…has Sebastian left already?"_

"Around an hour ago."

"_I see. We'll be arriving shortly this afternoon."_

Viessa blinked, tilting her head to one side. "Afternoon? You're not teleporting?" Besides, why do they have to take so long when they can easily return here in less than a minute? Though teleporting required a high amount of energy, it wasn't like they needed much of their energy when lounging at home.

Gabriel did not respond immediately. There was a shuffle in the background, like fabric rustling, followed by a long, muffled groan, followed by more shuffling. There was shallow breathing on the receiver before he finally spoke, voice a little raspy and strained. _"We'll be…teleporting…we're just…giving time to –"_ there was another muffled groan, _"– build up the…energy needed…"_

The blonde frowned, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why do you have to 'build up' energy? You practically have a bottomless pit of power."

Another groan, a little clearer this time. _"J-just…something tired me out…"_

"Really?" She rolled her eyes, picturing what exactly was tiring him out at the moment. She smirked. "May I please talk to Lucilla?"

"_She's…busy…"_

Viessa resisted the urge to laugh. "All right…Well, I'll see you two this afternoon." She finally let out a chuckle when he hung up before she could even say goodbye.

Flipping the phone close, she then tucked it back into her pocket. In the middle of the call she had felt a swift of energy coming from her previous spot. She turned around and sighs, correct in her assumptions.

Ciel has left.

There was one scone missing on the platter.

''''''''''''''''''''

There was a grass-covered hill at a far distance from the border of the Fallen Demons' estate. It was the furthest place Ciel could stand undetected but still had a clear view of the manor.

His gaze was solemn and contemplative. The late-morning breeze was constant at that height and blew gentle waves on his navy blue hair and dark clothes, adding to the somberness of his appearance. The sunlight was shielded by a thin layer of clouds, calming the warm rays a little.

The twitching sensation on his hand from when he had touched the blonde's pregnant belly still did not fade away, and he raised it before him so he could look at his pale palm. The touch elicited a strange spark, not of threat but of connection, something he had felt a long time ago. He realized that it was the same hand he had forced through the gaps of an iron cage, to reach out to a black clawed hand that would garner him salvation and demise. It was also the same hand that shot down a large crack on the ground, wrapped around a limp wrist, pulling with all the strength he could muster.

He coiled his fingers, closing the hand into a weak fist, before letting it fall back to his side. He then raised his other hand, which held on one of Sebastian's scones. Though it was one of his simplest treats, Ciel recalled that he always ordered him to make him some, more often than cakes and pies. Because it was less sugary, Sebastian usually obliged without lecturing him of his habit of eating too much sweets before meals.

Ciel sometimes wonder if some of the things Sebastian did for him had nothing to do with aesthetics, orders, or hunger. There was a single, simple moment between the two of them that the former-earl could not forget so easily despite all the years that passed.

It occurred late in their contract. He had woken up from a terrible nightmare in the middle of the night. There was a storm and the rain batted against his window whilst thunder boomed outside. He could not go back to sleep, and had curled up in a ball to try and suppress the trembles that ran up and down his spine. Without being called, Sebastian had entered the room. Faced with a scene like that, he would normally chuckle sardonically and insult his show of weakness in the wittiest way. Instead, he was quiet. The demon merely watched him cower for a few minutes with a thoughtful gaze, and then left the room silently, only to appear back with a silver tray carrying a cup of warm milk and honey. It was the usual remedy for his young master's insomnia, but Sebastian only did performed such a task if his young master orders him to do so. So it surprised Ciel that he would serve him without being told to.

What surprised him more was the way the demon served it to him: Sebastian had sat on the edge of his bed and had placed a glove hand on his shoulder in a tender hold. When Ciel looked up at him, he was wearing a smile on his face – not his usual smirk, but a consoling one – as he handed him the warm cup, even helping him curl his fingers around the handle. He stayed with him by his bed until he was half-way finished with the milk, and by that time his shivering has ceased, his body had relax, and his eyes began to droop. Sebastian left silently after a smooth bow, still wearing that smile on his face. Ciel had slept soundly after that.

His perception of Sebastian had changed since then, but he had felt it was a vulnerability, and thus did not dare open it or show any ounce of appreciation to the demon. He wanted to believe it was a trick. Some sort of evil scheme so Sebastian can find a weak opening so that he could suck up his soul from behind his back.

But as much as he wanted to deny it, Viessa was right. He cared for his butler. Sebastian was all he had, and he had deliberately placed a gap between the thin but strong connection they had shared by his envy and thirst for power. Now, he didn't know whether Sebastian could still see the lonely boy in him – the orphan child that grieved and screamed for attention behind the exterior of a cold-hearted, evil nobleman.

Slowly, he took a bite on one side of the scone. The pastry had cooled down but was still fresh and crispy. It tasted nothing on his tongue, and he felt nothing upon swallowing it. He was suddenly disappointed – that he will never be able to taste Sebastian's cooking again. A silent sigh escaped his lips, and he dropped what was left of the scone, letting it tumbled in the grass while leaving crumbs in its wake, to be left for the ants to feed upon.

With a quick turn of his heels, Ciel walked away, shrouding his deep blue eyes through thick lashes. With Sebastian no longer standing by his side, Ciel is left with nothing but to watch him from a distance, the memories of all those good and bad moments filtering in the back of his mind, his chest suddenly heavy with regrets. That comforting smile he had shown him that cold and stormy night will forever haunt him. Though, he realized that it was the same smile he saw when Sebastian caressed his child through Viessa's belly, with warmth and content radiating on his vermillion eyes, granting Ciel one conclusion:

Sebastian would make an excellent father.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Did you get the hint? I pretty much repeated it several times, so I hope you got an idea. Other than hints of what really happened in Elysium, I actually revealed a few clues regarding Sebastian and Viessa's child, basically giving you an idea of what kind of demon their child would be. Do tell if you noticed all or some of them and what they might mean in your reviews. I'll keep spewing hints during the duration of her pregnancy. In the mean time, I hope you all liked this story and Ciel's comeback. Keep showing your support through favs, follows, and reviews! And if you have any one-shot ideas, feel free to message me._

_Have a pleasant something people!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 7-20-2013


	8. A Curious Thing

**A/N: **_This…this is random. Complete and utter random. It was the result of a conversation between me and two friends online, both fans of DFF. You can say that each of us role-played for this story, but most of the content was my own, and the dialogue was changed a little, but basically this is what we talked about. So yeah. It's a shorty, but that chat was pretty brief in the first place. I still managed to make a story out of it, but it has no particular plot. It's not my best, but still it's worth writing. _

_Didn't get much reviews in the last story, but hey, awesome reviews are still awesome! So thanks to __**Janette Bennington, MrsGooglyBear, **__and __**Serah. **__Random flavored jelly beans shall rain down upon you!_

_Nothing much left to say but warn you again about the randomness. It might answer certain questions you have about Viessa and their child, but that's probably just it. Sebastian might be a tinsy bit OCC, but that just adds to the randomness. Even the title is random. Anyways, I hope you still find this pile of randomness amusing._

''''''''''''''''''''

**(8)**

**A Curious Thing**

''''''''''''''''''''

"There's something I've been meaning to ask…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you blonde?"

Viessa glanced up, away from the light paperback novel she was so engrossed with. Her eyebrows were raised high above wide purple eyes, which blinked twice as she stared at the dark-haired male who asked the sudden question. Her mate sat across from her in one of the couch-chairs that surrounded a small round glass coffee table, the black of his satin dress shirt almost invisible against the glossy ebony leather of the chair. Sebastian sat with a dignified poise; arms resting on the leather cushioned arms of the seat, long legs crossed, back straight but relax against the back of the chair. His eyes though were lock with hers, a curious look within his vermillion gaze. There was even a slight tilt in his head that further emphasized his inquisitiveness, making him look oddly like the gray tabby that was curled up at the center of the glass table, nudged awake from her nap by the sound of the demon's voice.

Said blonde looked up, lips pursed in thought, brow raised in contemplation. She lowered the novel, flattening the page where she had last read over the bump on her belly, before raising a finger to tap her chin as she took his strange question seriously. It was taking quite a long while, enveloping the room in silence. The only other sound in the wide room was the scratchy noise of a pen being rapidly crossed on paper coming from the other male on the other side of the room, and Sebastian glanced away from her for a moment to stare at the red-head seated behind a large desktop. Gabriel was busy scribbling his signature on large piles of paperwork, unable to hear his younger brother's question as his attention was locked on updates and maintenance reports on the winery business that had paid for the group of demons' extravagance over the years. Sebastian had liken this business to the Funtom Company of his former master – a sort or side-line job that kept their "family" going while also acting as a cover-up to a dark secret profession. The wine business had been going on for several decades now, had gained a fair share of fame and a large amount of fortune – a more easy-going and fulfilling job, rather than the payless 24/7 guarding of boring demonic contracts.

Anyway, back to the blonde.

She hummed softly, still thinking, and then finally spoke. "Because… I simply am?" She said, still staring at the ceiling, equally confused at her own answer. Sebastian's lips curled down just the slightest. Viessa usually gave smart and straight answers, rarely hesitating, though he had to admit that his question was so sudden and quite _random_ that it would have probably resulted to such a reaction.

"Let me change that. Why did you _choose_ to be blonde?" he opted instead. Her initial answer was but her pointing out an obvious thing. Of course she was blonde; it's the color of the hair on her head on the human form she took up. But she was never a blonde before. Most demons frequently change human forms when wondering the earth or with each contract, slight changes in skin pigment and hair, with the exception of natural eye color (the color of demon's eyes, save for the slitted, eerie fushia-red, was a hereditary thing, pointing out the origin of their blood-lines to other demons). Some demons create a preference, as with him, he was rather fond of retaining the original black locks of his demon form. For Viessa, it seemed she never stuck with a specific color feature. Sebastian had seen her as a brunette, a ginger, and even having hair as dark as his during his different encounters with her in the past.

"Why the sudden curiosity, love?" she countered, suddenly pouting, a little annoyed at the question as she looked away from the ceiling to quirk an eyebrow at her mate.

"It's been in my mind for a long time now. You don't see many demons opting for a blonde hair color when taking up a human form." Sebastian said, shrugging a shoulder. "I recalled that you used to have light red hair before taking up this face."

A playful smirk made its way on her lips, and she propped an elbow on the leather arm of the chair, resting her chin on the ball of her hand. "And I recall you mentioning that you rather prefer this face than the freckled ginger one."

"It never did suit you," he said softly, mostly to himself, closing his eyes and leaning back against the chair, the leather making a sound as he got more comfortable. "And you have yet to answer my question."

She tilted her head a little, smirk gone as her lips pursed once again, looking thoughtful, but now stared at Sebastian instead of the ceiling. "I still don't see why you have to ask about something so trivial as my hair color. Would you prefer it otherwise? Or have you gone tired with this face?" She ended this with a dejected pout, pointing a finger up at her face.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sebastian said, his serious tone hinting defensiveness, "I would never get tired seeing your face."

A giggle escaped her lips and she muffled them behind her knuckles. "You're sweet, Sebastian."

He rolled his eyes, pestered slightly at her attempts to dodge his question. "I was merely curious."

Viessa leaned back at her seat, "Hmm…what a strange thing to be curious about…Don't you agree, little one?" She said softly after a sigh, palms landing on her large belly to caress it in soothing circles. Her purple eyes then averted away from her stomach and back to the Fallen Demon seated across her, realizing that he was still waiting for her to give a proper answer to his question.

"You know of a demon's tendencies to sculpt their faces from someone important from their master's lives. We like to tap into their heads and look for familiar faces we could use as a sort of frame work, then we tweak it up a little to our own preferences." she started. Her mate nodded, agreeing to this common knowledge.

"For instance, according to Gabriel –" she paused to crane her neck to peak at the red-head through her shoulder. Said Fallen Demon looked up from his paperwork at the mention of his name. "– his form was based on his last master's older brother."

Sebastian quirked a dark brow at this information, and Gabriel straightened in his seat, catching his brother's questioning gaze for a moment, before looking back down at the papers on his desk, his pen once again scribbling as he spoke in a nonchalant tone. "The death of my young master's brother was the reason for his call of revenge. He had thought to prank his enemies that the man they thought they killed was still alive." A smirk suddenly formed in his stoic face as he flipped another file open to sign. "Needless to say, it was quite amusing to see their reactions," and thus ended his explanation, once again engrossed in the financial reports of one of their wine houses stationed in Italy.

Viessa turned back to her mate, and Sebastian watched as her amethyst eyes stared at him with a calculating gaze. "And you look oddly like Ciel Phantomhive's predecessor."

Sebastian glanced down, catching sight of his reflection on the clean glass surface of the table between them, before being snapped back to reality by the sudden sway of the cat's tail over his reflection. "You're quite right, but not entirely. It just so happened that Vincent Phantomhive matched my usual preference. It was quite a coincidence."

"Coincidence, hm…" Viessa's face turned serious just a little, her eyes still scrutinizing him. "You wore the same face back then."

"Hm?"

"1687."

"Yes, I did."

"You looked just like my master."

The room suddenly fell silent, a heavy air suddenly lifting in the room at the end of that sentence. Even the scratching of the pen against documents halted, Gabriel's hand having suddenly steadied upon hearing the new (and infrequent) topic of their conversation.

Sebastian had stilled. He did not expect that the random question he asked would lead to this forbidden area, and as much as he was used to the fact that he resembled (and even bared the same name) as the human that changed Viessa's life completely, the idea of conversation's bending towards this reason made him feel a tad bit jealous of the dead man that was the first to steal her black heart.

"Yes...I did…" he said slowly, his tone low.

Viessa tilted her head to the side, her curls settling on her shoulder. "And you still do." She added in a firm tone.

"I had based it on the memory of a close friend of my master during that era. I did not expect it to be your master's face." He said, having felt the need to explain.

Sebastian was a little surprise to find her suddenly smiling. "It was a strange coincidence, indeed." She started with a little giggle in her tone. "But one fact's more surprising."

"What is it?"

"Did you know my master was related to the Phantomhives?"

Sebastian's eyes went wide in surprise at that revelation. Viessa chuckled at her mate's rare reaction. In the background, the sound of scribbling could be heard. Gabriel had resumed on his paperwork, relieved that Viessa was taking the topic of the conversation more lightly now.

Sylvia, the gray tabby cat that was sitting on the center of the table, stood up on all fours and trotted towards the Viessa, leaping up and landing on one of the cushioned arm of the chair. The feline ducked its head to rub it against Viessa's pregnant stomach, the feeling of her purring caused the demon-child within to stir and emit small vibrations of aura. The blonde ran her fingers from her belly up to the cat's head that continued to knead her stomach.

"The first earl of the Phantomhive house was the first cousin of my Master. I have only seen him once during my service, but he was almost like a twin to Master, the only difference being their hair and eye color. They belonged to a beautiful family. Their genes passed down quite well. Maybe that explains why you look so much like Vincent Phantomhive, who looked not so much different from his great grandfather." She said, running her hands up and down the cat's spine. "Fate plays in strange ways, don't you agree? The connection between the Phantomhives and the shortly-lived Michaelis clan was so strong that it made two demons tied down to these two families to meet in a distance time in the future and fall in love." She ended this with her rich laughter.

"Sounds like a silly love story." Gabriel mumbled to himself, whilst flipping pages, topaz eyes skimming over the typed words, resisting the urge to smirk.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, having heard of his brother's words, and then turned back to face Viessa, frowning at the fact that she had stalled too much time from answering his very simple question. "All right, I get the idea. So who did you based your current face from?"

Once again, Viessa reverts to her thinking posture: eyes up, lips pursed, finger tapping on her chin in total silence.

And then she grins. "No one, really. I'm not the type to copy-cat on faces. I just thought I'd try out going blonde."

Sebastian releases an exasperated sigh, annoyed, as he slumped back on his seat. Across the room, Gabriel released a rare, hearty laugh, pausing in his reading to muffle his chuckles behind a gloved hand.

Eventually, Sebastian chuckled, smirking while shaking his head. "You minx."

"The deviant of the deviants," Gabriel added as he stood up, his seat screeching as it was forced back. He made his way towards their area, stopping by the miniature bar in the study to pour himself a glass of his favorite scotch whiskey.

Viessa shrugged with a smile, twirling a strand of her hair in a finger. "By the way, I never did consider it blonde. It's more like platinum or dirty white."

"It's blonde," Sebastian stated, uncrossing his legs. Sylvia hopped off from Viessa's side, walked across the table again before sitting herself on his lap, nuzzling on the male's hands with a purr.

Gabriel approached them, stopping on his brother's side to hand him a glass of scotch, which the dark-haired male accepted, the ice cubes clinking within the glass when he received it from the older's hand. "Actually, your hair reminds me of Marie Antoinette's," the topaz-eyed fallen one said, leaning against Sebastian's chair, "It's a fine, pale gold. Curled and full of volume. It's angelic."

"Then the irony suits her very well." Sebastian said with a smirk before taking a sip from his glass.

Viessa rubbed her belly, chuckling softly. "If that's so, an angelic blonde would most probably suit our little boy as well."

"Girl." Sebastian corrected quickly.

The older demon looked down at him. "Girl?"

"I prefer a girl." The russet-eyed demon said, smiling brightly.

"That's strange," the maroon-haired one raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Normally, males are preferred by most demons. It helps keeps blood-line heirs intact."

"I don't see the need for that now. Heirs aren't much important now that we've been banished."

Viessa smiled wide, still running her palm up and down the cotton fabric of her dress that covered the swell of her stomach. "Well, whatever the gender might be, I'm sure he would be a lovely and powerful child."

"Or she." He corrected again, more firmly this time.

The older demon simply rolled his eyes at the couple's antics. "In any case, the child will never be a blonde."

He continued when both demons looked up at him curiously. "Demons are born with black hair, rarely white, though the latter's usually from blood-lines coming from Fallen Angels." His stern topaz gaze turned to the female. "Viessa, wasn't your original hair color white?"

"Yes…but how did you know?" she asked, her purple eyes wide.

"I just know." He said after a moment of silence, throwing back to the deeper crevices of his mind the memory of the young demoness seated at the center of the Asphodel fields many, many centuries ago.

"I didn't know you had Fallen Angel blood." Sebastian turned to his mate, blinking at this notion.

Viessa merely shrugged. "I descended from the youngest of Samuel's fourth generation daughters. It's not a very special blood-line though. It was the weakest branch. That's why our clan was situated in Hell's border."

"Still, having descended from a legendary demon, you're still quite powerful. You still manage to make a name out of yourself."

The pale blonde wave a hand off as she reclined back on her seat. "All that is useless now: power and blood-lines. Like you said, these things aren't important now that we are fallen." She felt the pulsing aura of her child within her and she hummed a short tone whilst rubbing her stomach.

The pulsations didn't go unnoticed by the male demons, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile fondly. The aura being emitted by his child was comforting and assured him of his young's strength. With a push on the arms of his chair, he stood up, the cat bouncing down from his lap and to the carpet, where it stretched and yawned. The former butler approached Viessa and knelt before her so he could look down at her pregnant belly, running an ungloved hand over the mound to feel for his child.

Gabriel smiled as he stared at the scene before him, watching the smiles on both their faces. No matter the gender, or hair color, there was no doubt in his mind that the child would inherit the great power found in both parents. He or she may even inherit Viessa's sickly-sweet and whimsical tendencies, or Sebastian's sly brutality and love of all things feline.

There's _one_ thing that Gabriel's most eager to know about his future niece or nephew though…

"You two have been talking about hair since this conversation started. I'm rather curious to know the eye color instead." He said in his deep voice, a hint of emotion in his tone. He walked towards the couple, stopping by their side. Both were looking up at him, but the older demon only locked his gaze with Sebastian's pair of orbs, a color deeper than scarlet and more vibrant than crimson; A color that represented life and painted death, of flaming passion and perseverance – a color he always did admire.

He patted Sebastian's crown, chuckling to himself, before heading back to his desk across the room. Break time was over.

The fallen demon raised a hand to smooth out his hair, despite that it didn't actually messed up with Gabriel's brotherly gesture. "We're being particularly curious today." The demon mumbled softly, still smoothing his hair.

Viessa planted her hand on his check, smiling down at him tenderly, before leaning down enough to plant a quick kiss on his thin lips. "We're just excited." She said once she pulled away.

''''''''''''''''''''

_I bet you're curious where Lucilla is? Well, she's out there…in some random place._

_My writer's block is apparently obvious due to the randomness. Help me fix up this disease by reviewing or faving or following. It's the cure to the plot-bunnies hopping in my brain meats. Hopefully the next story wouldn't be as short and random as this one, with a possibility of more fluff and awesomeness, though my next update will be a late due to midterms, but I'll try to make it up. Until then, pleasant something people!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 7-31-2013


	9. Philosophy & Physiology of Fallen Demons

**A/N: **_This is the result of my grueling study for exams. The writing styles in medical textbooks have gone into my head too much. This was supposed to be a very short drabble about what Gabriel actually writes, but then it escalated into something more. I ended up thinking too much, practically mingling some stuff I learned from my sleep-deprived studying with the story's premise and my own perception of demon lore. Most of the stuff here you probably know already from reading DFF, but I just gave in more elaborate details. I suppose this would help answer random questions you have about the DFF universe._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed my random drabble last time: __**MrsGooglyBear, Mermaid Monster, THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK, Janette Bennington, **__and most especially to __**Serah**__, whose curiosity actually inspired me to write this piece of crappiness. This probably didn't really answer the random question you asked in your review, but I still hope it's as informative as last time. *throws pie at all your faces*_

_So here it goes! Join me as we enter the deep tunnel, filled with centuries of sentiments and logic that is Gabriel's brain._

''''''''''''''''''''

**(9)**

**The Philosophy and Physiology of Fallen Demons**

**(From the Journal of Gabriel Winterson)**

''''''''''''''''''''

_Once upon a distant time, there was darkness, so God said: "Let there be Light." And then there was Light, the brightest of all lights, shining down from the heavens to the earth, seeping through the cracks in the crust, through the depths of the oceans, through dimensions and planes, through the clouded skies of barren Elysium, but never reached passed the deep dark abyss that lined the final frontier – never able to illuminate the rusty, creaking gates of Hell._

_Born a demon, I have never seen this Light. Even though I have been through and out the borders of my dark world so many times that I lost count, and walk with the humans I used to consider as livestock. The sun had kissed my skin and the moonlight had glazed my flesh. My eyes are open enough to have light rays reflect on its surface. I could see everything the light shines upon, and yet, I could not see the Light itself. It was the curse placed upon my kind._

_The Light, I state with a capital L, is more than simple illumination by electromagnetic radiation. It is Life. It is the source of which mankind maintains their humanity._

_But I am a creature of Darkness. __**Demon**__. In contrast, we carry out this Darkness. A black hole to shield the eyes of man from the Light until all they see is sin and demise. Darkness is Destruction, manifesting itself in something so similar in characteristics to man yet so hideous and ugly and utterly revolting that the Darkness had to shroud it itself, sticking on our skin like an incurable growth of rotting mold. It's uncomfortable, honestly._

_Born in the Darkness, with this decay already growing in skin, one usually gets used to it. Pain and punishment was a standard norm in the world I grew up, as well as blood, lust, pleasure, and death. I cannot rid of myself the power in my hands, or the urge to slaughter, to taunt, to fight, and to sin. It is what I am. It is the only thing I cannot change about me. I am a demon through and through. But the Darkness is what I cannot accept entirely._

_I always wanted to see this Light._

_I was different. I was very different. Father pointed this out to me always. He said I had a strange stench that he cannot quite fathom – the kind of stench that one cannot smell, but feel. He was repulsed by this, and dreaded that one day this smell of 'difference' (as he so put) would envelope me whole. To devourer me. To ruin me. My full-blooded brother, a demonling many centuries younger than I, had also been accused of carrying that same stench and was discarded into the pits where unfortunate demons are left for dead, with Father mentioning that he would not continue to spawn such oddly smelling offsprings. I suppose the only reason why I was spared from being thrown in the pits was because of my mother. Though I had heard that she was killed when my brother was born, no doubt by Father himself, probably blaming her for the 'stench' we both inherited._

_I did not know what he meant about this peculiar scent of difference until I went to earth to answer a call of revenge. A small, intelligent human boy had been the trigger to this supposed stench and I allowed it to devourer me whole as my father had expected._

_That little master was my undoing, because I had seen the Light that was left pure in his tainted soul, and I allowed it to continue its immaculate glow. For a creature whose main purpose was to extinguish this Light of Life to suddenly preserve it, I was punished. Stripped of my title and banished from the Darkness, I was ruined as a demon._

_But I lived on as a new demon. From whence I have fallen from the Darkness, I rose back to the Light. I became a Fallen Demon._

_Lucifer, my rival and my punisher, had taunted my love of the Light will eventually lead it to scorch me with its blaze into ashes, just like all the rest before me who had done the same 'mistake'. But father always said that I was different. And apparently, I learned that stench he always pointed out was not something to be repulsed about. It was something he was intimidated with. It was the reason why he shunned me. It was the reason why he wanted me dead in the pits while I was still young and weak. He had smelled my __**Power**__._

_It was one of the common traits between us Fallen Demons. Our rank before our banishment was apparently close to the top of the pecking order that Hell was particularly famous for. Categorization of demons is quite different from what humans have perceived. The Royal Council of the Underworld (of which I was originally a part of) has classified simply Thirteen Circles representing the levels of power and ability of demons, the most powerful being in the highest stage, and within each of these stages, demons are further categorized by Rank numbering from 1-10 (the lower the stronger), so that there are demons who are stronger or weaker even if they fall in the same Circle. Demons are also classified based on special attributes in their blood-lines._

_I had heard of Lucilla, the Deadly Nightshade, during the height of her infamy. Born from a linage of magick class-demons, she originated from a middle, yet respectable class, and rose to the ranks due to her mass murder of three hundred demons, majority included demons that had ranks higher than her in the first place. Before becoming a Fallen Demon, she was Rank 3 in the 11th Circle._

_The only thing I know of Viessa is that she belonged to a clan of demons wherein all their eldest, white-haired females were heiress to the land of Elysium, Hell's Border. The ivory hair of her true form when I first saw her signifies her blood-line: a distant descendant of one of the legendary demons who fell from Heaven during the Fall of Man. However, having stemmed from that Fallen Angel's weakest branch, her original place in the hierarchy was probably somewhere in the 7th Circle, a rank enough to allow her to make contracts, but still quite at the middle class. It was probably due to her sheer determination in defeating her rival (and future mate), that allowed her to reach up the ranks. Defeating my brother, Sebastian Michaelis, better known as the Demon Crow Malphas, who was Rank 1, 10th Circle, that time, moved her up from 7th to 11th Circle, Ranking 8, that very instant. The quick rise in power garnered her fame and a new name, Persephone's Crown._

_Upon coming of age, I, Marbas II, the Leo of Hell, was given a position no ordinary demon-born has ever been granted, seeing that this circle is mostly accompanied by Fallen Angels-turned-Devils and their heirs and firstborns: The 13th, with one of the Prince positions of Rank 2. On par with Lucifer himself, who solely accompanied Rank 1. The only ebony-haired demon prince, I had sat amongst his ugly seeds of forked-tongued children, spawn from different dams through either seduction or rape. It was honestly a position I found disgusting._

_Having single-handedly defeated Lucifer a mere century ago, my Rank would have rose to the highest. I would have gained the dark crown. I would have been King of Hell. I would have to change my name to Lucifer II. But all of these I did not want, __especially__ the last part. I would soon vomit out the contents of my bowels were anyone were to call me by that dunderhead's name._

_These titles we were either born into, earned, or worked hard for was taken from us the very moment we turned down an order, when we broke our contracts and disobeyed our aesthetics because we allowed ourselves to be swallowed by the Light of which we were not allowed to see, and accepted what was supposed to be received only to humans, whether we accepted this unconsciously or not. Fallen Demons are considered 'dead' in Hell, except to the rare few who knew of us (which includes a minor Demon Council within the 13th Circle, and mostly the demons we hold under trial, though the latter never gets the chance to speak about us to anyone else after we're done with them). But in fact, we should have been dead a long time ago. The banishment we received included the loss of the ability to create contracts, and most importantly the ability to extract souls from humans and sustain from it. It was basically a death warrant. To die from starvation is a slow and painful punishment, especially when weakened by a demon blade plunge into a demon's only source of regenerative power: the Contract Seal._

_Our continuing survival was granted by two, simple proposition I had made with Lucifer, and directly, the Council of the Underworld, in a strategy to win his favor at the same time be able to live and preserve the Light I was able to bare witness without abandoning the Darkness which compromise my whole being. In return with this contract, was the nullification of my hunger for souls, free will almost equal to humans without stripping me off my demonic abilities._

_The first part of the proposal is termed the __Contract Sentry__. During that era, there had been many cases of other demons fighting over and stealing already contracted souls, resulting to extensive bounty huntings and large scale executions performed on those rouge demons found guilty. I had proposed to act as observer and guardian of demon-human contracts - To be the one to prevent these acts of disobedience, perform the trials and even the execution, saving Lucifer and the other higher authorities the trouble._

_The second part of the proposal was finalized by the Demon King himself, which he decreed as the __Order of the Fallen Demon__. It basically proposed the formation of a new but unknown breed and demon blood-line that would be responsible of performing the tasks of Sentry work. This order must consist of banished demons, who have been guilty of misdemeanor in their own contracts, the refusal to consume the promised soul being the most important reason for their trial. These demons would be judge by myself, and future members of this order, and it will be up to us to see whether the banished demon must die or become fallen. Should the demon live, he/she will be granted the same soul-hunger nullification and free will. I suppose this proposal was a form of mockery on my own 'mistake', by making the failures of a demon gather and create their own hidden kingdom. Nevertheless, I agreed to this doctrine for the sake of living on. It would be the last thread that tied us to Hell._

_There are demons out there who refuse consuming a soul or defy an order (thereby, breaking the contract) because they simply no longer want to or they would rather feed on another contracted soul (the latter of which must be killed immediately). Demons who kill their masters, whether intentionally or unintentionally, before the completion of their contract are trialed with either death or banishment, depending on the reason. A more recent act that would grant a demon banishment and possibility to become a Fallen Demon: The intentional destruction of their Contract Seal to liberate themselves from a contract._

_There is a certain degree to which a demon could become a Fallen Demon. We are without our preference. We deem a demon a Fallen by the reason for the actions that have led him/her to such a fate. I have noticed the common characteristics between us present Fallen Demons – traits that somehow ended up as the backbone for our decisions every trial to a banished demon._

_Their level of Power, as mentioned earlier, is an important attribute to their survival. The destruction of a demon's Contract Seal by a demon blade marks the end of their lives as soul-feeding creatures. This is not an easy task, as the regenerative and reservoir energy of every demon is found in their seal. Wounds inflicted by demon blades never heal, and a permanent hole where their seal once was (which is considered a vital point) would lead to energy depletion. The body will undergo a self-healing coma, but without closing the wound, energy will continue to deplete until no energy is left. The level of Power of a demon would determine his/her ability to keep alive while under his/her coma. Once total wound closure is completed by either stitching of the wound to a close or by Assisted Healing, the demon's body can return to more stable levels, and the wound will heal by itself slowly._

_Assisted Healing is an ability I discovered while trying to stop the bleeding of the contract mark of the first demon I made into a Fallen. I had cut my scarred hand, where my seal used to be, accidentally with my cufflinks. The flow of my blood from my scar had mingled with the other's blood coming from their wound, and a transfer of energy occurred. Apparently, the reserve and regenerative energy located in the scarred area of our seal, which was originally reserved for contract making and soul detecting, was now rendered useless to us but can be used by others as a form of reservoir energy transfer, allowing us to share our own energy to help heightened regeneration and healing. It was a new ability that can only be performed by a Fallen Demon._

_Our demonic abilities seemed to compensate along with this new change, as well as for the intentions that last link us to Hell. For instance, as a method to remain concealed per the rule that Fallen Demons must remain unknown to other demons (unless a threat on a contract is imposed), stealth skills heightened, and the ability to lower aura levels to the point of invisibility is improved. Eyesight and hearing, though already superb, seemed to have sharpened more. Teleportation, though still requiring a lot of demonic energy, was faster and more easy to summon than when we were wholly demons. The downside though is the lost of shape shifting ability. Becoming a Fallen Demon meant that you are stuck with your last human form (though I never heard any of us complaining about it), no longer able to change even the hair length and height, and no longer able to return back to our original demon form, though demonic manifestation of traits still remained: the eyes, fangs, and claws can still shift. But in a recent discovery, if concentration and control is well enough, one can transfigure into their Familiar form, if they have one. A __Familiar__ is a lesser animal form, usually representing from one's blood line. Transfiguring was different from Shape Shifting, requiring less energy but more focus. I suppose this was possible due to our need to conceal ourselves for sentry work. We release no demonic aura when becoming a Familiar, thus it allowed for close contact to our assigned demons without being detected. Though, I don't usually reduce myself to a fat and fluffy Persian, as I tend to spit out hairballs after returning back to my original form. And the last time I did transfigure myself; my younger brother had coddled me the whole day. It was fairly creepy._

_Furthermore, the transformation to become a Fallen Demon has some biological considerations. While in hibernation, the demon's body will undergo the necessary changes associated with the inability to create contracts, the inability to extract souls, and the inability to feed on souls. The demon tongue develops a sense of taste similar to humans, and the digestive system can be satisfied with human food, when before we could not. In line with the human-like function of the gastrointestinal tract, excretion and urination starts to work for the elimination of waste, though less likely than of humans. In addition, body temperature increases to more human levels, when before we barely generate body heat. Oxygen finally made contact with hemoglobin, making our once dark brick red to black colored blood into a bright scarlet. And for some still unknown mechanism, the demon heart, originally but a shriveled black unmoving muscle in our chest cavity, begins to beat._

_One important aspect of the change that underwent in a Fallen Demon's body is the nullification of our hunger of souls. I had not believed that it was possible for a demon not to live without it. Even the lower to the lowest class of demons, those who fill in the large population of the 1st to 5th Circle still need to feed on human souls. Only demons leveled from Circle 6 and above can perform contracts with humans, giving them access to better and whole meals. Those occupying Circles 3, 4, and 5 are known as the servant class who follow under the rule of a higher demon, assisting them in their contracts, in return acquiring scraps of their demon-master's soulmeal. The lowest of the low, the fiendish, wild, and primitive demons of Circle 1 and 2 are found in the Hell's pits and are bound to feed on anything that moves, cannibalism common amongst them. If they had a chance to leave hell, they'd usually cause large scale messy soul huntings that would have placed great strain and overtime among the Death Gods._

_Lucifer or anyone else in Hell's Council who knows of the Fallen breed has yet to tell me the mechanism of how we continue to survive without the need for souls. But I have develop a theory, backed by observations and realizations that I and my comrades have shared in our times as Sentries._

_I always wondered why we have to stay and watch a demon devourer the soul of its contracter until the very last drop. The sight is already an indication that the feeding has begun, yet we seemed compelled to remain in our spot, even if the feeding is messy, long, and boring. By the time the feeding is done though, we are overwhelm by a sudden sensation of fullness – as if we were suddenly satiated even if we were not famished in the first place. If I am accompanied by another Fallen Demon while watching a feeding take place, he/she too will feel this, but not as great as when watching alone._

_The First Law of Thermodynamics simply states that energy is transformed from one form to another, and that no energy is lost, but simply converted and conserved into a different form. The energy from the sun is taken up by the plants, and the energy formed from the sun by the plants are consumed by the plant eaters, that energy is further pass to livestock, preserved in another form in meat, to be eaten by humans, the energy used to keep man alive, and in the very center of man is the storage of its energy that's just waiting to be transferred. The __**soul**__ is __**energy**__. And demons contribute to this Law by feeding on this energy and using it for our own survival purpose. The Second Law, however, states that every time a given amount of free energy undergoes transformation, the amount of free energy is reduced. Part of the energy is lost to whatever system is doing the transforming, part of it is lost is released in a different form: Heat._

_The energy of a soul being devoured is reduced, part of it for the sustenance of the demon, part of it releases into the open, and we are magnetized to the remnants of the soul – the subtle fragments in the form of the soul's heat escaping from the dead human body and we breathe these in. As farfetched as it sounds, it's a probable explanation to our survival. In becoming Fallen Demons, we have willingly vowed that we will never eat another human soul. In this mechanism of energy transfer, we need not the soul's taste and flavor, and we need not to know how pure or tainted it is. All we need is the energy it releases to provide us sustenance._

_From the body to the mind, the power, and the heart, it's quite a lot of change to undergo. But in becoming a Fallen Demon is not without its pains and sorrows. As much as I hate admitting that he was right, Lucifer did not lie when he said that the Light would scorch us. Terribly so. Each of us has gone through a suffering harsher than Hell could provide. I suppose it felt only painful because of the bits of humanity the Light allowed us to see. Being demons, we never valued life so fully and with utmost clarity before. We have never loved and lost, grieved and cried, hoped and sacrifice before we saw the Light. For acting like humans, we suffered like humans – with blood and tears. But when it all came to pass, we lived with freedom in our hands._

"_**A demon's joy only exists after a demon's suffering"**__ were the words of a demoness I had once known and had the opportunity to be her sentry. I have felt a profound connection with her, as we both share something in common: We have both become undone by a young boy, whose innocence remained the last pure form of Light in their tainted hearts. I dedicate this in her memory. She would have made an excellent Fallen Demon. _

_Now, despite these sudden systemic changes (and apparently metaphysical changes), demonic reproductive physiology still apparently retains as is. Demonesses continue to ovulate even after becoming a Fallen Demon. The estrus cycle continue to flow in the same time length as when still wholly demonesses. Fallen Demonesses can still get pregnant any time of the year if the conditions are suitable. Most importantly, all of us are still affected by __Coire Fumare__, the official demon mating season that occurs before the end of every century. It is a natural occurrence and is set in every demon. All fully adult female demons will go into heat and will attract male demons unless they are already marked. The chance of making a marked demoness pregnant is the highest during this event. Having been the only male in the Order for the longest time before Sebastian came along, being surrounded by two female demons in the height of heat was never an easy thing. I was thankful though that during the time Viessa came along, her first Coire Fumare as a Fallen was spent in a coma, the second she had spent with sentry work, and the third and recent one that just passed was spent with Sebastian. Lucilla, on the other hand, had troubled me every end of each 6 centuries. The season affects enchantresses more, since they were considered lust demons. 'Temptations' have been pacified by a wager between us, but that's a story for another time – _

"Eh? Why not now?"

The sudden curious voice close to his ear was startling, especially since the room had been so silent for the last few hours, save for the sound of the pen across paper as he wrote. Gabriel had almost jumped from his seat. By impulse, he shoved the pen away from his fingers and flipped the journal close with the other palm, before turning his head to the side, to the source of the voice, grimacing in irritation at the blond who was peeking by his shoulder. He was glad though that he did not attempt to elbow her, since her swollen stomach was terribly close to his arm.

Viessa tilted her head and smiled, ignoring the piercing glare the older demon was giving her. "Oh, did I startle you?" she asked in that sickly-sweet innocent way.

Gabriel sighed and grumbled at the same time, leaning away from her while sliding his closed journal to the other side of the desktop. He shut his eyes, his brows furrowing still, as he tried to calm himself. He then look up at her, and raised a maroon brow. His voice did not fail to hide his aggravation. "How long have you been looming over my shoulder?" he had to admit that he was not able to feel her at all, having been too engrossed with his work.

The amethyst-eyed female shrugged a shoulder, still smiling ear to ear. "Not too long. I just got in to deliver you tea, courtesy of your little brother." She said with a giggle in her voice, raising her hands to show the tea cup, one hand balancing the saucer and the other supporting the china by the delicate handle. The steam from the dark-colored tea raised slowly, close to his face.

"Please stop using that term. I'm not little." Gabriel's head snapped to the door, finding Sebastian leaning against the frame. How the hell did he not notice him too?

He heard the soft clinking of porcelain again the desktop's surface as Viessa settle the cup of tea down. She straightened, clasping her hands over her belly. She grinned playfully at her mate. "You're definitely not little, dear."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, smiling a slightly puckered smirk, like he was hiding back a laugh. He crossed his arms and stepped into the study.

An annoyed groan left Gabriel's throat and he sent both of them a glare, but the two remained unchallenged. He turned to Viessa, who was still standing on his right. The line of her sight was towards his leather-black covered journal.

"Did you read anything Viessa?" he almost hissed.

"Not much. I saw my name and was curious about what you wrote about me. I just took a little peek." The pregnant demon continued to smile while she shrugged once again. "But why were you writing about _Coire Fumare_, Gabriel?" She suddenly asked. Her question made his younger brother raise a dark brow.

He groaned softly. The older demon was never really embarrassed about anything, but he didn't like it when people peer at him while he writes, and most especially read his journal entries. His hand reached for the notebook, his large palm spread on the cover as he slipped it towards him. He crossed his arm over the journal almost protectively as he shot his eyes and frowned. "It none of your concern." He said softly, but made sure he added enough ice in his voice. "Next time, Viessa, please do not sneak up on me like that."

Sebastian was still quirking an eyebrow, glancing at Gabriel suspiciously. "You're oddly distracted today. You didn't even notice us."

"I'm not distracted," he replied quickly, his voice returning to his deep, typical monotone, "I'm just busy." He uncrossed his arms and slowly flipped his journal open once Viessa left his side and made her way towards another corner of the room. He opened it at a blank page portion though, just in case she'd decide to sneak again

Sebastian watched as Gabriel flipped through used and unused pages. Gabriel wrote on his journal almost every day, and according to his mate, he has been writing a several pages a day even before she became a Fallen Demon. There was a shelf in his study that he kept lock, as it stores all his full journals since the very first. They had suspected that he began this compulsory writing the day when he became a Fallen Demon himself, considering the large number of journal entries.

"You write about so many things Gabriel, you have to share it some time," Viessa said, trailing a finger on the lock of the shelf that sealed away all of Gabriel's deep thoughts and recollections within pen and paper. "Especially this story about you and Lucilla!"

"Someone called my name?" the Irish accented voice called from behind the door, and Gabriel was unable to contain his growl of displeasure.

The auburn haired female had just passed the hall when she heard her name. She walked backwards until she came to view at the open door. She blinked at them with inquisitive emerald eyes. At the sight of her, Viessa instantly beamed her a smile, sparing no time for Gabriel to shush her.

"Lucy, Gabriel wrote something about you."

"He did? About what?"

"Sebastian, control your mate!"

The dark haired male merely blinked, oblivious to whatever his brother had a problem with, or what his mate was trying to imply.

In response to Lucilla's question, the pale-blond nodded quickly, mischief glinting in her purple eyes as she turned to the brunette with a wide grin. In an instant, she made it from one corner of the room to being in front of her, surprising and slightly alarming Sebastian at how fast she moved despite being heavy with child.

The giddy blond clasps her hands around Lucilla's, tugging her, while she stared back at the grin in her face, her green eyes wide with surprise. "Tell me about this wager and what it has to do with Fumare…" Viessa hissed quickly in excitement.

The brunette's face remained the same, eyes blinking in confusion, until Viessa's words finally sunk in and her cheeks was suddenly flushed with a light shade of red. "Wha-…w-wager...?" Lucilla stuttered - this reaction from her actually made Viessa squeal.

The sound of a chair screeching as it was pushed back made Lucilla jump. She peaked behind Viessa to find that Gabriel had stood from his chair, an air of intimidating aura, hinting slightly of embarrassment though, was pulsing all around him. "The two of you get out of my study this instant!" He growled, his eye with the vertical scar twitching in his irritation. Viessa stepped out the door, chucking to herself, not at all fazed by Gabriel's outburst, pulling Lucilla with her to a place they can chat in private.

Gabriel fell back in his chair, sighing deeply, and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. His other hand tapped on the wooden desk. His journal had slid across the table when he stood; half of it passed the edge of the desk, ready to fall with one more inch.

Sebastian was still in the room, not at all moved by his brother's air of annoyance. He allowed his brother to calm himself in silence, before he made his was to his table, his shoes barely making a sound against the carpeted floor. With his scarred left hand, he caught the journal before it could totter from the smooth edge of the table, and slowly slid it across the table, its leather cover making a rough sound as it slide through the wooden surface.

"I do wonder what you write about, brother," Sebastian said with a soft smile, withdrawing back his hand once the journal was close to Gabriel's chest, and sliding it into his pocket. "They must be very important for you to be so protective about it."

Gabriel flipped it open, landing in an unused page. He stared down at a blank sheet on his notebook, eyes soft as he trailed his finger at the smooth, yellowing sheet of paper. "Not really. Just some stuff I think about." he replied in a whisper-like voice, before turning away to glance at the window, watching the dust particles dance through the shaft of light that illuminated his pages.

''''''''''''''''''''

_The last part was partly base on my own irritation of people secretly reading what you write behind you. It's very annoying, really. Who here share's this hate!?_

_Anyways, that's the most information about Fallen Demons I can come up with on the spot. If you wish for answers with some other questions of fallen demons or about DFF itself, then you can ask Viessa or anyone of the fallens your questions directly. Isn't that right, Essie?_

_**Viessa: *places hand to her heart and bows with a wide smile* I'll try my best to answer them as truthfully as possible.**_

_There we go. You get to ask her stuff, even random ones, like…how's Sebastian in bed, sweety?_

_**Viessa: A little rough. I sometimes have to sew the sheets back together. But overall, he's great.**_

_And you say he's not 'little'?_

_**Viessa: Well…he's around this bi –**_

_**Sebastian: That information is strictly confidential between the two of us.**_

_Awwww…Sebby you ass! Well, never mind it though. I'll find out about it on my own, once I feel like writing an M. Anyways, that's all for the week. I'll keep spewing out more sweet one-shots once I get rid of the rest of the writer's block virus swimming in my brain. For now, I'm gonna get a good night sleep. I've been awake far too long for the whole week, thanks to all those horrible exams. Don't forget to review on what you think of this chapter, and if you have any questions, do type it along. Until then, have a pleasant something! _

_-_ SafireLupe, 8-9-2013


	10. 12 Months of Pregnancy Woes & Joys

**A/N: **_I felt like doing something fluffy, hence the result: 12 drabbles of pure sweetness. It's sort of a summary of Viessa's whole pregnancy. As mention by Gabriel in DFF, the gestation period of female demons last for 13 long months – that's a year and a month people! In this drabble collection though, I only wrote for 12 months. I reserved the 13th as a completely different chapter._

_It took some time to finish, but it was fun writing them all. Expect major humor and fluff, most especially between Viessa and Sebastian, but I've added some GabrielxLucy in there for the fans. OOCness is inevitable, especially when dealing with a hormone-raging, pregnant Viessa. So yeah. No one better complain. You've all been warned ahead._

_On a side note, I started a new Kuro-fanfic, entitled __**"Chimera's Calling." **__It's another SebxOC story, but won't be as long as DFF, and the storyline is completely new with a lot of mystery in it. The prologue's already out, but it'll take a while for me to update the next chapter. I want to finish and polish the story/plot outline first before I continue on. It's really a mysterious story and requires a lot of thinking to balance the logic in the plot. So to you, my readers, do find the time to check it out, support it, and hopefully help me make it as successful as DFF._

_Thanks to the few but still awesome reviewers of Gabriel's inner ramblings last chapter: __**Serah, MrsGooglyBear, **__and __**Araiae4u.**_

_Also, __**Araiae4u **__called upon the amazing __Gabriel Winterson__ to answer her questions:_

_**Question #1: Why write so many journals? If you're really keeping a closet of those, maybe you wouldn't just keep them to yourself, right? I mean, do you want particular people to read it someday?**_

_**Gabriel: **__Writing has been a hobby of mine ever since I turned into a Fallen, but I actually started after my hand completely healed, seeing as I'm left handed (SL: yes, he's a lefty). I've lived a very VERY long life, and I've seen and gone through many events, some possibly only I have known. I wanted to preserve these, as I believe that it will someday prove worthy in the future. But I never had the time to do so when I was wholly a demon, what with contracts and council work in hell. I found the time when I became a Fallen Demon. As you all know, sentry work is mostly boring. Writing helps pass the time. It became a daily ritual and I never let a day pass without writing at least a paragraph. Eventually, one journal was filled and then another and another. What is behind that closet is around 8 millenias of thought, ranging from helpful and important ideas, to random musings and memories. The only reason it's lock in a closet is because of Lucilla and Viessa. I swear, those two are a menace together. I may be a demon but that doesn't mean that I haven't done embarrassing things. Those two blackmails me whenever they need something. If they have access to my journals, I can't imagine what they'll do to me. I'll probably allow them to read the journals once I'm gone (if that day ever comes). There are things I've written there that I'm not proud of, and there are things I've written that will help anyone of my comrades in the dire situation that I am gone from this world._

_**Question #2: Why do you seem so anxious when the topic is about you and Lucy? You two make up a great, badass, love team!**_

_**Gabriel: **__Hmp. To team up with Lucilla is like hooking myself up to a suicide machine. Also, I do not get anxious when someone talks about me and Lucilla, I just generally get annoyed at the fact I'm being paired up with her._

_**SL: **__Yeah…sure you do Gabriel. Anyways, that's all of the questions. If any of you want to ask any of the fallens your random musings, just type it along with your reviews. They're all willing to answer them._

_So that's enough for now. Lets go one with this sweet story! Just don't forget to brush your teeth when you're done!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**(10)**

**Twelve Months of Pregnancy Woes and Joys**

''''''''''''''''''''

_**Month 1 – August**_

"Viessa…Viessa…Wake up…"

He shook her by the shoulder lightly, his grip firm. Sebastian watch her head bob a little against the pile of plush pillows that littered their bed (well, apparently her side of the bed). Her pale-gold curls were splayed out, peaking from under the sheets. Her back remained towards him, and it was difficult to see whether she was awake or not since she decided to wrap herself with the comforter. He gave her a few more, stronger shakes, but only managed to make her groan lightly and snuggle deeper in her cavern of pillows and blankets.

Sebastian sighs, the bed sinking with his weight as he sat on his usual spot. He had already pulled the blinds aside and the noon day sun brightened the room with enough intensity to wake anyone up. But the light did nothing to steer her awake, even though she was facing the largest window in the room.

Viessa had gone to sleep at six last night. It was already half pass one in the afternoon.

Leaning forward again, he planted his palm on her waist this time and gave her a brisk shake. When she did not even budge, he frowned at her, and with a quick strong pull, he forced her back on the bed so that he could see her face.

Tousled bangs framed her face, and he swept the strands aside only to find that her eyes remained close. Her nostrils would flare a little, as if she was sniffing the air. Her lips though, he could barely see, as she had tucked her chin and jaw within her self-made cocoon. Nevertheless, she looked fine and contented in her slumber. Movement behind her close lids was a sign that she was dreaming – as to what kind of dream to keep her asleep this long he did not know. The last he had seen her lie in bed for the longest time was when she was still recovering from demon venom.

Though, there _is_ something different about her now…well, not that it's something to be worried about at least, but something to be excited about.

Viessa was pregnant.

And as much as Sebastian was generally happy about this news, he still found the subtle side effects of this pregnancy a bit bothersome. And it was still the first month! He could tolerate watching her hurl vile substances into the sink, or the constant headache complains, and even the dramatic mood swings she would throw at him…all except for the _sloth_.

Seventy percent of the time in a day she was lying in bed, and if not the bed, a comfortable sofa or cushioned chair. He once found her in the tub, having fallen asleep in a middle of her bath, and has since then banned her from using the bathtub without having his presence. She may not die from drowning, but the child within her was still in quite a vulnerable stage.

He sighs again for what felt like the tenth time since this morning. Gabriel had told him earlier to just leave her be, as pregnant demons often go through long hours of slumber to reserve enough energy for two beings. But Viessa already missed two meals today, which is not healthy for the child, considering that the mother no longer needs souls for sustenance. It was vital that she eat, and he had made her a large 'brunch' that will get cold if she doesn't rouse this instant.

"If you don't wake up now," he said in a firm and loud tone, in contrast to his gentle voice while he was attempting to wake her a minute ago. He paused for a moment, thinking up a consequence to go along with his mild threat. "…I won't give you the blueberry cheese cake I just made."

Blueberries were the top most of Viessa's cravings, even more so if Sebastian baked it into a cake. Surely this proposition would upset her enough to get her off the bed. "I might even stop making it if you don't wake up." He added.

She actually stirred. He should have thought about this strategy earlier.

Viessa mumbled something, incoherent due to her mouth still buried beneath her comforter. With a groan, she lifts her head up from her barricade of pillows, followed by her upper body. She eventually sat on the bed, the blanket falling to her lap, as she lifts her hand to rub the bleariness from her eyes. "I'm awake, I'm awake…" she muttered in an annoyed way.

"At last." Sebastian breathed out, slumping slightly before standing. "Come on in the dining room, you need to eat." He said, motioning to the door.

The pale-blonde looked up at him, her expression slightly sleepy. "Where's my cake?" she suddenly asked.

"Downstairs," Sebastian simply replied as he walked to the open door, but then halted, realizing that she was not following him. He turned and found her still sitting on the bed. "Come on." He said in slight impatience.

Her lips were in a straight line, but her deep purple eyes glared at him slightly. Sebastian frowned. This could only mean one thing…because Viessa only gives him that look whenever she demands something.

"You said if I wake up, you'd give me my blueberry cheese cake. That was the deal. I'm awake now, aren't I?" she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the headboard without tearing her eyes from him. "So give me my cake."

Sebastian's frown deepened, starting to get annoyed. "I will, if you just go down in the dining room."

"You didn't say anything about going downstairs."

"I just did."

"Yes, but just _now_. You didn't say it earlier. It wasn't part of the deal." She retorted. "Simple. I wake up. You give me the cake. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you saying that I should bring you the cake here? In the bedroom?"

She rolled her eyes, as if saying he was so stupid to not understand something so obvious. Sebastian groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to lower his aggravation. There's no point in arguing with a pregnant demoness any further. His mate's mood swings like a pendulum going too fast that he fears that the rope might snap and the blade would plummet down at him. So he waves a hand off. "Fine." He said, accepting his defeat.

Viessa's signature sickly-sweet smile was wide on her face, suddenly replacing the earlier frown. She uncrossed her arms so she can carass her stomach, still flat but the pulsations of aura was strong, and then lazily leaned against her army of pillows. "I love you, darling." She sing-sang, followed by a light yawn.

Sebastian only rolled his eyes.

_**Month 2 - September**_

He was making his way down the hall when a flash fleet by his line of vision. The dark haired Fallen Demon halted suddenly, blinking in bewilderment and making sure what he saw was not an illusion of the eye. That flash was characteristic of a demon speeding, only faster. There was only one demon in the manor who could run that fast, and the tint of blonde that the flash carried only added confirmation.

Sebastian turned his head to where the flash originated. The door to the library was open, the door still swaying a little. He hummed in thought as he turned his attention to the other side of the hall, where the flash directed to. It was the bathroom.

He approached the slightly ajar door, but it didn't take him to reach too close to hear the sound of hurling and panting, accentuated by the echoes it created in the tiled room. He sighs, shaking his head, before pushing the door open.

"Weren't you just heaving thirty minutes ago?" he said as he reached her side. He lowered, propping a knee on the floor, before bundling the pale-gold curls in his hands, holding them up while Viessa continued retching into the toilet bowl. She could have used the sink, but she probably fell on her knees and crawled to the toilet.

Sebastian peeked into the bowl and frowned, watching the bubbling and sizzling black goo that is her vomit. It had been a common occurrence since last month – Viessa storming off into the bathroom every now and then to hurl. The symptoms were never too different from that of humans, but he always did wonder why pregnant demons vomit this dark liquid. She never did vomit anything she eats, or so he believes. His cooking was probably mixed in somewhere in this tar-like substance.

After a few more minutes of gagging, Viessa groaned and coughed out the last of the liquid, before slumping, sitting on her heels. She panted with her mouth open and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, the knuckles still white from her tight grip on the toilet bowl's edge. "This is agony…" she managed to mutter painfully between pants. Sebastian merely chuckled, rubbing her back in a circular motion with the hand that was previously holding her hair, while his other hand reached for the small lever, flushing the vile substance down the drain.

He lets her sit on the cool tiled floor, and she leaned her back on the wall, still catching her breath. She pulled her knees to her chest and leans her sweaty forehead on it.

"Wait here." Sebastian said as he stood up. Viessa watch him suddenly leave the room with a questioning gaze, unable to ask him why. This was the fourth time she vomited today and her throat felt sore and her body was weary.

Sebastian didn't take too long away from his mate. He reentered the bathroom with a tray in his hands. When he reached where she sat, he lowered himself down to sit next to her and placed the tray on the floor, allowing her to see the steaming cup of tea at the center of the silver plate. Three round biscuits lay on the cup's saucer as well.

He raised the cup, hand grasping it by the handle. His other arm snaked behind Viessa and held her shoulder, allowing her to lean against him. "Here, drink this." He said softly, tilting the cup when the rim touched her lips.

The tea was very bitter and Viessa back away from it, a look of disgust on her features. "…What is this?"

"Its ginger tea," he replied, "I read somewhere that it helps alleviate nausea in pregnant humans. Since symptoms are the same with demons, it thought it might help you." Sebastian reached for one of the biscuits left on the saucer and handed it to her. She immediately munched on a small portion of it, its creamy taste neutralizing the bitterness of the beverage. "I know that it doesn't taste good, but it's better than whatever you hurl into the toilet."

Viessa chuckled, though it sounded raspy. She took the cup from his hands and lifts it to her lips. He was right when he said that it tasted better than her vomit, and after drinking more, she could feel her stomach settling a little. She smiled up at him once she lowered the cup. "Thank you, love."

The russet-eyed male pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, and they stayed there in the floor of the bathroom until the cup was empty.

_**Month 3 – October**_

Viessa's throat vibrated as she moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders while his warm lips continued to ravage her neck. Sebastian pushed her further to the center of their bed, keeping a leg in between her thighs so she wouldn't close them, though, based from the soft noises she was emitting, it won't be long until she stopped resisting him.

He kissed up and down the column of her neck before pulling away to capture her lips, still stained from his blood. He had just finished giving her his blood, as is required when a demon's marked mate is pregnant for the sustenance of the offspring. Apparently, the feeling of Viessa biting and sucking his life-juice from his neck (which was the first time actually, since he usually let her drink it through a deep cut on his wrist) was alluring and heated his core, which brings them now to their current situation.

Of course, considering Viessa's state, she tried to resist him initially, but his kisses were very persuasive and she finds herself melting in his touches. Still, she tried to halt their activity from reaching any further. "S-Sebastian…" she managed to mutter in between heated kisses, hoping that she didn't sound like she was enjoying the treatment too much. "…w-we need…to stop…"

"Why?" he said in a disgruntled manner, though slightly muffled as his lips where still lingering on the nape of neck. He trailed his lips towards her ear to whisper in a seductive tone before nibbling on the lobe, "Am I not allowed to play with my mate?"

Viessa could feel the blood run up her face, and she could have sworn her cheeks were flushing bright in the dim bedroom, but she remained firm, and managed to free one of her wrists from the male's hold so she could try to push him back lightly. "Because," she said in an equally peeved tone, "I'm pregnant."

This actually halted him. The male raised his head, but was still hovering above her, his dark hair dangling down, tickling her face. He frowned down at her, his eyes narrow and his red-eyes gleaming eerily from the little moonlight that was able to slip through the curtains. "Exactly." He said. His response made the female blink in confusion.

He pulled back some more, supporting his upper body with his arms which rested in either side of her head. He was shirtless, the slight moonlight accentuating rippling muscles. There was a smudge of red by his neck from where she had bitten him during the blood feeding.

Sebastian still looked down at her with that annoyed but determined gaze. "You're pregnant, which means I have to hold back any urges for the next ten more months, and even more so after you give birth. Do you know how utterly frustrating would that be?"

The pale blonde blinked at this realization, her face still flushed. "But I –" She was silenced with a finger to her plump lips.

"You haven't reached your first trimester yet, and the baby inside is barely an inch long. Furthermore, studies have been proven that sex during pregnancy will not harm the child, and will even help exercise the pelvic muscles, which is important during labor." He said, persuasively and a little impatiently, as he leaned down closer. His next words were spoken with a hint of desperation, as he lowered his finger from her lips to tilt her chin up, so her lips were millimeters from his. "I _promise_ to be gentle. So just give me this."

The female eventually sighs, the corners of her lips tugging upwards at the clear sound of frustration in his tone, and so she ran her fingers though his dark tresses, pulling him down for a sensual kiss.

_**Month 4 – November**_

Sebastian filled the last bowl with milk, and then straightened, tucking the box of cat food under his arm. He stared down at the twenty identical bowls that all lined the central clearing of the glass green house, and then realized that not a single cat had appeared since he started filling the bowls. Usually one or more felines that lingered about would catch the scent of the tuna flavored cat food the very moment he steps in the green house, and would trot behind him, waiting for him to fill up a bowl before pouncing in of the food.

But at the moment, he was alone. Not a single cat in sight. He clicked his tongue several times, calling for his feline friends, but there was no tail raised before him or the soft sound of a mew. The shrubberies in the glass building did not even rustle. It was oddly silent.

And then there was a loud cry of his name, and Sebastian spun around in his heels, stance alert and eyes wide. It was Viessa.

Immediately he rushed out of the green house in his demonic speed, the box of cat food falling in his wake. The last he saw of his mate, she was slumbering in a couch in the parlor room, having fallen asleep while reading. He kicked his speed up once he stepped inside the manor, merely a flash as he sped through the hall, and when he reached his destination he shoved the white, double doors open. His flaring irises diminished its glow and his panicked expression turned to surprise at what he saw.

All twenty cats (or more, as he noticed a few new ones) all gathered up on the couch where Viessa was lying, rubbing themselves all over her, especially on her slightly swollen stomach. The chorus of mewing and purring was slightly deafening as they continued to knead her. Three particular black kittens sat by her head and were licking her face with their pink, sandpaper-like tongues, and Viessa was laughing and giggling at the ticklish attention. Apparently, she was woken up by this entourage of felines rubbing against her, and merely cried out for Sebastian in her shock.

The ebony-haired Fallen Demon dropped his arms to his side, still blinking his red eyes at the strange scenario. Running footsteps resounded behind him and no sooner than that Gabriel and Lucilla halted by his side, their expressions also turning from alarm to bewilderment.

After a few more seconds of merely assessing the situation and listening to the blonde's laughter within the mewing and the loud purrs, Lucilla stepped forward and began helping Viessa from being drowned by a sea of fur. Gabriel just slump his side against the door frame, his worry replaced with amusement. "Looks like father's bloodline is a lot stronger than I previously thought." This statement made Sebastian turn to him, a dark eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"A gathering of a certain animal represents a demon's Familiar." His older brother turned to him, a small smirk on his lips, as he raised his ungloved hand, allowing Sebastian to see his black nail's extending into claws. "It simply means we're expecting a little cat demon, Sebastian."

_**Month 5 - December**_

Standing before Gabriel's dark-wooden desk, three pairs of eyes, one red, one green, and one purple, stared down at four black envelopes neatly arrange side by side on the top of the desk. Each of their contract seals, though now marked with an 'X' at the center, shimmering lightly from its glittered ink on the dark material, was embellished in each envelope.

The topaz eyes demon leaned his chin on the ball of his hand and frowned down at the letters. "These came by together today." He said in a deep, bored tone.

"Who knew humans would be more willing to put their fate in demons during the holidays." Lucilla said as she crossed her arms, clearly displeased. She had just returned from her last assignment and was hoping to spend the rest of the season lounging at home.

"Nevertheless, this is a duty we have to perform." Gabriel straightened in his seat. "I checked each one and made some slight modifications though. We'll all be switching assignments."

"Is that allowed?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if I deem it."

All three demons rolled their eyes at him.

Gabriel ignored them and reached for his already opened enveloped. "My assignment is stationed nearby, and judging from the demon's status, the contract will be short-lived. I've taken the liberty of switching with Sebastian's. His assignment is located in somewhere in Scotland and will probably last longer, so I'll take that responsibility. I want you to be nearby Viessa at all times." He said, handling his card to Sebastian before turning to the blonde standing beside him.

"Viessa, due to your condition, starting this month, all your assignments will be handled by either of us. We'll take turns. Lucilla will go first."

"Eh!? Why me first all of the sudden!?" The brunette cried out, her Irish accent strong, as she slammed her palms on his desktop.

Gabriel remained unfazed by this action, and just planted his chin on his hand again, staring down at his card with a bored expression. "Two reasons. One: because your assignment and Viessa's are located in the same area, the first will probably be short-lived and the second a little longer, so you can easily switch between them if all is well."

"And the second reason?"

The maroon-haired Fallen Demon looked up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "To spite you." This response earned him a growl from her as she reached out to grab at his collar, pulling him up forcefully while she leaned in to glare at him, their faces inches apart.

"Temper, Lucilla." He said in whisper, tone slightly alluring. He was smirking in a very _un-Gabriel_ like way, and his topaz eyes were gleaming with a tantalizing light.

The emerald-eyed female was actually blushing.

"Hmm…is that really the second reason?" They heard Viessa say. Sebastian turned to her and saw her picking up both her card and Lucilla's. Her mate joined her side, also looking down at the cards in her hands. Both the couple hummed in realization, playful smirk lighting up their faces.

"It appears that both of Lucilla's assignments are also located somewhere in Scotland." Sebastian said in a suspicious tone, low enough for only Viessa to hear and not to the two Fallen Demons who were currently bickering behind them.

"Yes, it appears so. Gabriel really did make modifications." She said, giggling.

_**Month 6 – January**_

The red-head walked down the hall to his study, calculating eyes skimming on the financial reports of the American branch of their winery business, when something flew before him. He stopped just in time before a porcelain vase hit his head, it crashed on the wall instead, the impact loud before the broken shards fell on the floor of the hall. Gabriel blinked in shock, looking down at the broken pieces of ivory before another crash resounded, coming from the room where the vase originally came from.

Peering at the open door just enough to avoid anymore items being thrown out, he was astonished to find the usually calm and collected Viessa with her eyes flaring its demonic red with cat-like pupils and her expression utterly mad. She was grabbing on anything within arm's reach, shoving them towards Sebastian, who moved and ducked about, avoiding being hit on the face.

"What on earth is going on in here!?" The older cried out after ducking a thick, hard bound book that Viessa grabbed from the shelf.

Sebastian was wearing a wearisome expression, his lips curled down into a frown as he slid to the side and then ducked again. "It seems I upset her."

Gabriel backed away from the door for a moment when a coffee table was thrown, and it crashed into the wall, piling along with the other items that managed to leave the room. The older demon swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, glad that he was able to save his head from that close one. "What did you do?"

"I told her we've run out of blueberries."

"That's all!?"

Both male demons ducked again as three encyclopedias flew across the room. "Apparently, yes." Sebastian replied as calmly as possible.

_**Month 7 – February**_

The front door opened and Sebastian raised his head from the novel he was engulfed with. He peered behind his shoulder to find his pregnant mate and the brunette demoness heading into the living room, carrying several paper bags on their hands, with Lucilla hauling the most. She dropped them at one of the couches as Viessa trotted in; lowering the five bags she was carrying by her feet as she slumped on the sofa, her swollen belly protruding as she relaxed into the cushions with a long, tired smile.

"Where have you been?" Sebastian asked her, closing the book and settling it on his lap.

The pale-blonde smiled wearily at him, her hands coaxing her child within. "Lucy and I went shopping the whole day."

"You shouldn't tire her out, Lucilla." Gabriel, who was seated on the velvet couch next to his brother fronting the large television set, nonchalantly said without tearing his eyes from the flashing of images as he switched the channels, his armed outstretched as he held the black remote. The volume was muted.

"Oh hush you," she waved him off, "I just noticed her stomach was getting bigger. I thought she would need new and looser clothes." The emerald eyed Fallen one chimed, leaning down with her elbows on the back of the couch behind Viessa.

"And new shoes," The amethyst-eyed female added.

"And new coats,"

"Don't forget those purses,"

"And that necklace you brought will look perfect with that mocha-colored sundress,"

"You really think so? I thought the pearl ones would look nice with that baby blue skirt,"

Their voices trailed off as they rushed up the stairs with their shopping bags, eager to check out the things they brought, leaving the two males behind in the living room. Sebastian tore his gaze from where the two disappeared into, slowly turning to face the flashing channels on the TV screen with a blank face.

"I shouldn't have left them my credit card." Gabriel muttered, trying hard not to sound too upset, as he frowned at the television.

Sebastian shook his head, opened his book and turned to the page he bookmarked, and began to reread the whole page, wearing the same frown as his older brother.

"Women."

"Exactly."

_**Month 8 – March**_

"Am I fat, Sebastian?"

Said demon turned his head to glance at her behind his shoulder. He was in the middle of making the bed, and was just fluffing the pillows. He paused in his work to watch as Viessa stared at herself in the full length mirror. From what he could see on her face in her reflection, there was worry in her expression, while she was sliding her hands up and down her sides, which still had its perfect curves despite the bulging belly.

He turned back to his chore, arranging the pillows from her sleep last night when he replied in a nonchalant way. "No, you're not."

"But look at me!" she cried out, planting her arms on her hips, "I look fat."

Sebastian reluctantly turned around, eyes jaded as he scrutinized her from head to toe. "You don't look fat, Viessa."

"Well, you're not looking carefully." She said in an annoyed tone. The blonde turned to the side so Sebastian could see her in profile, and she stroke her stomach, flattening out the fabric of her dress so the swell could be seen.

"Viessa, you're pregnant, not fat." He said with a roll of his eyes as he turned back to the bed, bringing the sheets up and flattening them across the mattress neatly. "Besides, demons never gain or lose weight. So what you're saying is impossible."

He heard her 'hmp' behind him, and he could tell that she was pouting while crossing her arms like a child without having to turn around and see for himself. "That's just an excuse so you could make me feel better."

She was definitely acting like a child. "It's not." He almost grumbled.

"So you're not even trying to make me feel better about it?" she stared at him with wide glassy eyes, her childishness suddenly replaced by hurt.

Sebastian rolled his eyes again, his patience wearing thin. He turned around and crossed his arms as well. "I was merely stating a fact, Viessa. Our kind does not get fat."

Her eyes are glassy again. "But I feel like I've gotten fat."

"You are not fat."

She pouted at him, teary eyes no more. "But I look fat."

The former-butler groaned in irritation, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, and then he waved it off with a grumble. "Fine. You're fat."

He soon regretted his words, because her purple eyes shifted to its demonic red, and the aura in the room grew heavy. Damn her mood swings.

_**Month 9 – April**_

"Where did you two dallied off to this time?" the russet-eyed demon watched the two female fallen ones entered the house, with Viessa bearing smaller and lighter bags while Lucilla was lifting small boxes and a few more bags hanging on her forearms.

"We went down town," the pale-blonde said, approaching him, standing on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before depositing the bags in his hands.

Sebastian frowned and looked down at the shopping bags. The staples on one bag had loosened and he thrust a hand inside. His fingers felt something soft and furry and he grasped it. He pulled his hand out along with the objects within and revealed a black stuffed animal that was strikingly similar to Funtom Company's Bitter Rabbit.

"Just what did you shop for?" he asked with a dark brow raised, settling the rabbit back in its bag and began investigating the rest and found that some contained soft linens and formula bottles.

Lucilla grinned sheepishly, appearing from up the stairs and raising a rattle in each hand. She shook them, producing the tinkering sound. "Why, for the little fledgling of course!" she said in amusement, "We're getting closer and closer to the due date but the nursery is still empty. I think it's by time we fill it up." The brunette stopped in front of Sebastian and took all the bags in his grasp, then she nudge to the direction of the front door. "I'll take care of these. Why don't you help Gabriel outside with the rest."

And then she disappeared upstairs with the rest of the bags, Viessa following behind her, their conversation about room designs fading as they trailed upstairs. Sebastian blinked at them, a frown on his face, before recalling what Lucilla said. He turned on his heels and headed out the front door, and his scowl only deepened at the sight of his older brother opening the trunk of his luxurious black car, pulling out the rest of the bags and boxes and piling them by the wheel.

"You went along with them?" He said once he reached his side, looking at all the things inside his trunk. "I thought you didn't want them spending too much."

Once it was empty, Gabriel lowered the door of the trunk, and it closed with a loud 'thud'. The red-head stayed still for a moment, and then sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping along. "She blackmailed me." He mumbled resignedly.

Sebastian shook his head, not sure if what he heard was right. "You…got blackmailed?" His brother was currently the most powerful demon alive, so the fact that someone was able to blackmail him was a revelation worth doubting. "And who happened to blackmail you?"

Gabriel shuts his eyes, sighing deeply again. "Lucilla happened."

"What did she threaten you with?"

The older male grimaced, before bending down to pick up a stack of boxes. "By withholding sex." He muttered under his breath, and hoped his brother was unable to hear him. But Sebastian picked it up as clear as day and he blinked his slightly wide eyes.

"That is evil." He said after a few silent seconds.

"A fitting threat from a demon enchantress," He grumbled as he handed the boxes to the darker haired male, before bending down once more to lift another batch of paper bags.

"Does this mean the two of you are together?" he heard Sebastian say behind him as they made their way up the front porch.

His only reply was a rumbling growl.

_**Month 10 – May**_

Viessa suddenly giggled, the sound sweet and full of mirth.

The fast chopping sound halted and Sebastian set aside the knife from the half-chopped carrots to look at her behind his shoulder. The blonde was seated in one of the wooden chairs of the kitchen table, initially mashing the potatoes, but was now looking down at her large belly, her hands settling on the swell. There was a wide smile in her face when she looked up at him.

"Sebastian, could you come here for a moment?" she asked him, excitement evident in her tone, as she motioned for him with a hand.

He shot her a questioning gaze before reaching for a nearby towel so he could wipe his hands. He stopped in front of her, and when she raised an offering hand, Sebastian drops the hand towel on the table and plants his palm over hers. Viessa tugged him closer with a chuckle, and the male had to lean down when she lowered his hand further. She gently placed it over a region in her large belly.

For a moment, all Sebastian felt was the vibrations of the pulsing aura, but then something physical bump against his palm, making him jump a little, eyes wide.

Viessa grinned. "Did you feel it?"

The male gazed at her for a few seconds, before he felt the same physical bump on his hand for the second time.

The purple-eyed fallen one chuckled at the awe in her mate's eyes. "We should really consider giving him or her fighting lessons. The little one kicks quite a lot."

He lowered, propping a knee on the floor, and smoothened his palm on the swell, moving it in a circular motion. There was a third kick, and then a fourth, and he relished on that feeling with wonder.

_**Month 11 – June**_

"It's a boy." The brunette announced. Viessa was seated on the couch while Lucilla was crouched on the carpeted floor, ear pressed against the round belly of her companion.

Gabriel hummed, leaning on the cushions of the leather sofa opposite them. He propped an elbow on the arm of the chair so he could lean his chin on the ball of his black-gloved hand. "How can you be so sure?"

Lucilla turned to him, shooting him a bored gaze. "I'm a medical demon, remember?" She stood up and planted her hands on her hips, raising her chin up smugly.

"So it's medically proven that pressing your ear against the stomach would allow you to tell the gender of a demon, doctor?" He replied sardonically, giving her a nonchalant expression.

Lucilla clicked her tongue on her palate and grumbled, her emerald-green eyes glaring daggers at the jaded topaz eyes. She then pointed an accusing finger at him, to which the male remained unbothered. "I have an intuition on these things, and I say it's a boy!"

"Oh? Would you like to gamble on that?" Smirked the maroon-haired demon.

Viessa released a shaky sigh at her companions squabbling and constant wagering. "The two of you don't have to fight over it, besides, we'll all end up accepting the little one whether it's a boy or a girl." She said softly, coaxing the child by running her palm up and down the swell. Both Lucilla and Gabriel couldn't help but release a soft smile of their own, knowing full well that she was right.

"By the way, Essie," the brunette started, sitting on the unoccupied space beside her. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

This made Viessa blink, and she looked up thoughtfully, a finger raised to tap on her chin. "Well, I haven't thought about it much. But I'm quite fond of the name Alexander and Zachary…Blake and Damien sounds nice too…"

Lucilla grinned wide, turning to Gabriel and shooting him a look of confidence. "Ha! You hear that? Those are all male names. It has to be a boy, right Essie?"

He rolled his topaz eyes at her and straightened in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. He reached for the steaming cup of tea on the coffee table before him, ignoring Lucilla's taunting about him losing their little bet.

"Well, I have thought about some female names," Viessa continued, looking down on her large belly. "But I particularly like the one Sebastian picked."

"Oh? What is it?" The brunette asked with less enthusiasm.

The amethyst-orbed Fallen Demon smile fondly, her hands roaming up and down the swell of her stomach, feeling for the pulsations of her child.

"Cassandra."

"As in, _Prophetess_?" Lucilla asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Gabriel smirked at the chosen name, the rim of his cup lingering close to his lips. His breath blew on the rising steam when he spoke in his deep, amused tone. "No…as in the _Entangler of man._"

_**Month 12 – July**_

When the cloud of his aura dispersed, Sebastian balanced his footing with his heels, sighing as he composed himself from his teleportation. He reappeared in the front porch of the manor, the yellow wall limp lit in either side of the door to illuminate the entrance in the darkness of the night. He had been out for almost half the month, but was thankful that his latest assignment was short-lived.

He stepped up the veranda and made it to the door, fishing for the keys in one of the pockets of his black trench coat. Once the door was unlocked, he pushed it open, the hinges whining. The inside of the house was dark, save for the yellow glow of a few lampshades. He locked the door behind him before shedding himself from his leather coat, hanging it inside the nearby coat closet.

The manor was silent tonight, and he hummed in thought, his senses searching for his mate throughout the vicinity. Upon locating her aura signature, Sebastian headed down the hall, his senses leading him up the stairs and into the room adjoining their suite – a room intended to become the nursery.

The door was slightly ajar, and a thin shaft of light seeped through the gap and into the dark halls. The dark-haired demon peeked inside upon hearing the slight squeaking sound of wood against the carpet.

There was a rocking chair in the cream-colored room which was decorated with all the plush pillows, toys, and stuff animals Lucilla has brought a few months back. The chair creaked as it swayed. Seated on its cushions was his mate. The blonde was asleep, her head lolled to one side, her chest rising and falling softly, her relaxed features accentuated by the soft glow of a single lamp on a nearby desk next to an empty crib.

Sebastian stepped into the room silently and halted next to her, a hand holding on the back of the rocking chair to steady it. He gazed down at his mate, her beauty radiating, and he smiled tenderly.

He noticed a book in her hands, thinner than what she would normally read, lying on her large stomach. She had probably fallen asleep reading a story to their unborn child. Curiously, he carefully slid it from her fingers and flipped it over to check the title. _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland. _He gave a soft, throaty chuckle. Funny that she would read to the child the same story book during the time his relationship with Viessa first began to bloom.

He set the book down before sitting on a little stool that faced the rocking chair, and then raised his ungloved left hand, the scar blaring. He planted his palm on the swell, enjoying the feel of the small but strong aura pulsing in a gentle rhythm against his fingertips.

"I'll see you soon, my little kitten." He whispered softly with a smile, his red eyes shimmering in the light. Contented, he stayed with his family in that room for the rest of the night.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Pretty fluffy huh? I hurt my back writing all this fluffiness in my wooden chair. So I hope you all make me happy by writing a review. Reading them helps alleviate all forms of pain and negative energy._

_The 13th and basically the day Viessa gives birth will be revealed soon in a one whole chapter. I might have it done and posted by the 1 year anniversary of Demons Fall First, which is actually very close now, so stay tuned people!_

_Don't forget, if you have any questions to any of the DFF characters, don't be afraid to ask away! Also, I hope you all find the time to read my new fanfic "Chimera's Calling"! Until then, have a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 8-16-2013


	11. His Kitten, Birth

**A/N: **_**HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO DFF!**__ Phew! It has been awesome writing that story, and continued it on with this one-shot collection. As a celebration and a gift to all my fans who stuck with Sebastian and Viessa until the very end, here is the continuation of last chapter, the much awaited 13th Month, a.k.a. the day Viessa gives birth. It was a lot of fun writing this, but I have to warn you guys, I didn't proofread this very well, since I had to finish it quickly in time for DFF's anniversary, and I have been very busy with school stuff, so I hope you'd understand._

_Cheers to the awesome reviewers who developed diabetes just by reading last chapter's 12 balls of pure sugar: __**Mermaid Monster, MrsGooglyBear, Araiae4u, THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK, Serah, **__and__** fedwvu. **__Here's a lifetime supply of insulin to further save you from more of my sugary madness, which includes this oneshot._

_The amount of lovin' in this shot is TOO DAMN HIGH! So prepare to cuddle the nearest stuff animal. I hope you enjoy this one! Now, onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**(11)**

**His Kitten, Birth**

''''''''''''''''''''

It was the most amusing thing to witness the often cool and collected Sebastian Michaelis looking absolutely impatient and nervous before him. The wide, worried scowl created just the tiniest unappealing crack upon his perfectly handsome face. His broad shoulders were obviously tense; enough to even make the muscles of his neck rigid, his veins protruding slightly. Equally tense arms were crossed in his chest, almost too tightly, and his narrow crimson eyes were focused on the floor, practically glaring at the fibers of the carpet. Though, he still tried, with much effort, to look as calm as possible, but the frantic bouncing of his right leg betrayed all of those efforts.

Gabriel didn't know whether to laugh or sigh at his brother's anxiety. He crossed the room and rested a firm hand on Sebastian's rigid shoulder. "Now you know how I felt waiting for your first born." He said softly. He was a bit hesitant to say it at first, as it may provoke the rise on unwanted memories, but it didn't seem to affect the younger at all. In fact, he didn't even look like he was listening. His glare was still apparently locked on the floor, and his foot continued to bounce restlessly. And so the red-head decides to sigh, and after a quick roll of his eyes, the hand resting on his shoulder raised and then descended back in a hard slap that nearly tipped the raven-haired demon off his seat. Irritating him worked in catching his attention, and Gabriel didn't bother much even when Sebastian stood and spun to face him, his teeth gritting and his glowing red eyes molting like lava. He just stared at the younger with indifference before shoving a metal chain in his fisted arms. Feeling the sudden weight, Sebastian calmed to look down at the cold object in his grasps.

"Stop stiffening like a rock for a minute and help me chain her up." Gabriel grumbled as he gripped the other end of the chain.

The former-butler raised a dark eyebrow, looking up from the chain in his hands to glare in disbelief at the older. "Why do we have to chain her?" he said, almost growling.

Gabriel frowned as he let his half of the chain dangle on one shoulder. "Look. It's not something I enjoy doing to her as well, but if you want any of us to make it through this whole ordeal, then we have no choice." He said in a slightly disgruntled manner, but he kept himself calm by playing with the padlocks in his hands.

While Sebastian was still contemplating what he just said, the front door opened suddenly, the knob hitting the wall at the sudden push. Both males turned to the direction of the sound and no sooner than that, the auburn-haired fallen demoness appeared down the hall, slowing her speed until she was jogging towards them.

"Did you get it?" Gabriel asked, turning to her as she stopped before them.

Lucilla nodded, before digging a hand into the pocket of her jeans. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out her gloved hand to reveal a small vial containing pale-green liquid. She raised it for them to see, holding it between her thumb and index finger. "It took a lot of effort obtaining it, but I managed to scrap enough." She said, a proud grin on her face as she watched the bubbles slowly rising inside the strange liquid.

"What is that?" Sebastian asked, curiously eyeing the vial.

"It's manticore venom." The topaz eyed male replied after throwing Lucilla a syringe he had kept in his pocket.

"What!?" Sebastian hissed, eyes glaring daggers at his brother. "What the hell do we need that for!?"

Lucilla hid the vial in her pocket again before Sebastian had the opportunity to take it away. She faced him, chin raised up and emerald eyes narrowed but taunting, as she planted her hands on her hips. "What? You don't know anything about demonic labor? Or has you're fretting manage to reduce your brain capacity enough to forget?"

Sebastian growled audibly, leaning down at the female with a vicious glare, and Lucilla growled back. The two were never really in good terms, but even so, Gabriel found it utterly annoying that the two would decide to engage in a glaring contest in such a tight situation. It was stupid for Lucilla to even try and provoke an anxious demon, so he moved in between them, grasping their shoulders and pulling them apart before any one of them could make a move that might possibly lead to half of the manor reduced to rubble. "This is no time for picking a fight, Lucilla." He scolded, and the female shifted away, grumbling. "Will you just please prepare Viessa? We don't have much time."

The brunette, realizing this, nodded to the older demon and crossed the room quickly, opening the door to the room where Viessa was moved into in preparation for what was to come. Gabriel sighs in relief when she left, before turning to Sebastian, who was still growling under his breath, glaring eyes down at the carpet again, but he was tense and the expression on his face revealed great worry, worsened after thinking about the venom and the chain. The older was equally concerned, but he kept a calm demeanor in front of the nervous demon. "Sebastian, calm down and listen to me," he said in the most soothing voice he could muster in the moment whilst squeezing his shoulder in an effort to loosen the stiffness. Sebastian looked up, red eyes meeting topaz. "Assisting a demoness in labor is no easy task. In fact, it's quite dangerous." He paused, watching the confusion in the younger's eyes, and he realized then that Sebastian had no idea what really happens in a demonic labor. He couldn't blame his ignorance though. The population of females in the demon world is quite small compared to the males and even the hermaphrodites. Also, demonesses giving birth are always done in secrecy, with female assistants only, so the details aren't known to the public. Even Gabriel, despite having lived for a long time, only knew about the often gruesome details of demonic labor in rare literatures and demonic medical books Lucilla had handed him – and that was after he became a Fallen Demon.

"We need to hold Viessa down when her contractions reached the highest peak. She'll lose her mind once the baby starts coming out. She'll think that the child is a parasite and will attempt to kill it once it leaves her body. She might even go on a rampage and start attacking us as well. It's wrong, but it's a natural instinct for demonesses, and there's nothing we can do about it but stop her from trying."

Sebastian's eyes widened at this information. Though Gabriel's intentions were to keep him calm, knowing the truth only worsened his fretfulness.

Gabriel kept a tighter hold on his shoulder, having felt the rise in his nervousness, as he continued. "Viessa is powerful, but it will reach a maximum point once the baby starts coming out. It'll eventually drain her out and she'll fall asleep, and wake up without a single memory of trying to kill her own child, but that would take awhile, and we can't keep a hold on her for that long, hence the purpose of the venom. Manticores' venom can kill a man but not enough to kill demons. It's very mild venom, and has been used as demon tranquilizer for years. We just need to put her to sleep faster, so don't worry about Viessa. What you need to worry about is the survival of your child. So pull yourself together, all right?"

The dark-haired demon was silent for a moment, and Gabriel allowed this so he could let his words sink in. Eventually, he felt his shoulders relax a little, and though the worry was still in his face, he manage to put up a determined look and then nodded. The red-head nodded back, before tugging him forward with the chain, and they crossed the threshold to the room.

The pale-blond looked feverish while lying on the bed. She was shifting her back several times; uncomfortable despite the mountains of pillows she was leaning on. Her face was glistened in sweat, and her mouth was slightly parted as she panted softly. She cracked her weary eyes open a little, enough to be able to see the two brothers enter the room through her lashes. Despite the pain cursing through her bulging stomach and lower appendages, she still managed to smile at them. "H-hey…" she quivered her greeting, purple eyes focused on her mate.

Sebastian stopped by the bed, looking down at her. Anxiety was evident on his expression but he smiled back at her. "How are you coping?" he said softly, leaning down to plant his hand over hers. Before she could even respond, another wave of contractions caught her tongue on her mouth and she shuts her eyes tightly. She immediately grasped his hand, her grip tight, signifying how much pain she was trying to tolerate. The male stiffened at the pained look on his mate's features, he could even feel how much she's trying to resist the pain through their bond. His other hand was still gripping on the chain, tightening upon sensing his mate's pain, and he felt several strong tugs made.

"Sebastian…" Gabriel muttered in an annoyed tone, trying to pry the chain off the demon's vice grip. When it eventually slipped off his fingers, the older turned to face Viessa, and then reached for her free arm that was currently over her bulging belly. Viessa felt the cold metal of the chain snaking around her skin and she watched as Gabriel chained her wrist on the iron bed post. "I apologize for this, Viessa." He said as he pressed down on the lock, "It's just for safety precautions."

"I-it's…all right…I u-understand…" she said between gasp. She had been briefed about what might happen while she gives birth earlier by Lucilla, and was told to try and maintain focus on her body despite going on a rampage, to at least put some control on her blood lust.

Gabriel handed Sebastian the other end of the chain and nudge his chin to the other bed post, telling him to bind her other hand. Though hesitant at first, he eventually complied, raising her other hand and coiling the chain around her wrist and the iron post. While locking it, he heard another clanking of a chain and turned to the direction of the sound, finding Gabriel binding Viessa's ankles. A frown spread on his face and he looked down at Viessa. "Are you sure you're all right with us tying you up like this?" he asked her in a whisper.

Viessa cracked open her eyes again, and she looked up at him, brows furrowed in pain. "Y-yes…it's f-for m-my own g-good."

Sebastian breathed out deeply, before bending down to press a chaste kiss on her forehead. He could taste the saltiness of her sweat, before he backed away at the call of his brother.

Gabriel stood at the foot of her bed, his eyes closed, concentrating deeply. When he opened his eyes, he raised his hand, which was shut into a fist. "_Afixudia." _He casts, opening his eyes, which flashed its demonic hue, one blazing red and the other a pitch black with white slit pupil. He opened his palm, which glowed with visible red aura. Suddenly the chains binding Viessa's limbs had the same eerie glow, and then she whimpered when the chains suddenly became harder than it already was, freezing like hard ice that it wouldn't even rattle and move when she flex her wrist.

The glow around his fingers faded and he lowered his hand, and his eyes returned to its normal topaz at the same time. Lucilla stopped by his side with folded white towels in her hands; she had even changed from her casual attire into a pair of gray colored scrubs, something easier to clean after it'll be stained with blood. With her emerald eyes, she stared at the enchanted chains, a bit surprised that Gabriel had some knowledge in her field. "That won't hold her for long." She said. Even though it was a perfectly performed enchantment, it would only be enough to keep Viessa at bay for a few minutes.

"Like I said, it's just extra safety precautions." The older demon shed himself of his fur-line coat, throwing it on a nearby chair, not bothering to fold it neatly like he would normally do. He could already sense Viessa starting to strain, and he walked to the left side of the bed while Sebastian stayed on the other side. He turned to the younger. "Sebastian and I will still hold her back even with the chain on." Sebastian nodded, complying.

Lucilla retrieved the vial of venom and popped the cork off. With her other hand, she ripped the syringe's container and then pulled the plastic cover of the needle off with her mouth, leaving the cap between her lips. She tilted the vial a little and let the needle's bevel touch the greenish liquid. Slowly, she pulled on the plunger, and the venom seeped into syringe. Once she had enough dosage, she set the vial down and covered the needle, then turned to the males and threw the syringe to Sebastian's direction. He caught the plastic syringe on impulse. "Inject to her the venom the very moment after I cut the umbilical cord." She explained as she slipped her hands into a pair of surgical gloves. "Hit her on her neck. It'll knock her out faster and –"

A rumbling, cat-like hiss suddenly erupted from Viessa's throat, followed by a deep growl. Her shoulders suddenly shook, her wrist wriggling within the confines of the frozen chains. Her head, which had been previously lowered, suddenly shot up to show that her pained faced had turned to rage, her panting mouth opened wider to reveal long and sharp canines, and her wide eyes flickered madly from purple to red.

"Shit." Lucilla cursed under her breath, falling to her knees at the foot of the bed and raised the sheets that covered Viessa's spread legs. "Damn! I see the head! Why the hell didn't you say anything Essie!?" She cried frantically as she spread the linens by her feet and dragged the bucket of warm liquid closer to her side. She then reached her gloved hands out to gently grasp the sides of the babe's head, adding assistance as it squeezed itself out.

The two males were already grasping on each of Viessa's arms. She was exerting a lot of force and was madly wriggling herself free from her binds. Her hisses and growls increased in volume, irrational wrath and pain mingling together in her violent screams as she continued to push the babe out of her. "I don't think she's in the mood to talk right now!" Sebastian shouted out in panic, but managed to maintain a cynical tone in his words.

Lucilla raised her head up after she heard the sarcasm in his words and glared at the red-eyed demon. "Well I didn't ask for your opinion, ya bastard!" she cried out in reply, her Irish accent clear as she cursed.

Sebastian continued to keep a firm hold on the thrashing arms. "Then you shouldn't have asked such a stupid question!" he retorted.

"That wasn't stupid! She was suppose to tell me –"

"The two of you just shut up! **Shut up!**" Gabriel growled loudly, his patience with the two of them gone, whilst trying to avoid getting clawed by Viessa's long black nails. They suddenly heard a cracking sound in the midst of Viessa's vicious cries, and all three pairs of eyes turned to the right bed post.

The chain's binding Viessa's right wrist had a faintly glowing crack, which suddenly stemmed out further, until one strong pull of her arm broke the enchantment, and the chain itself. She even managed to free herself from Sebastian's extra hold on her, gaining him two deep gashes on his bicep, and the demon hissed at the pain. The free arm thrusts forward, sharp nails extended, Viessa leaning along but held back on her left side. Her nails landed on her still swollen stomach with the intention of ripping herself open to rid of the 'parasite', but her mate managed to grab her arm back before she could dig her nails into the thin skin, leaving only a few scratch marks on the sheets covering her stomach. Sebastian slammed her wrist back at the bed post harshly, his large hand gripping on her wrist and his nails digging into her flesh. His other arm, though bleeding, held back her forearm tightly, slamming her elbow on the edge of the bed. He would have to apologize to her later for any bruises that might appear.

"Keep her down, Sebastian!" Gabriel cried out as he tightened his own grip on her arms when he heard the chains on his side start to crack as well. Sweat was already trickling down both their chin at keeping hold of Viessa's violent thrashings. Her powerful aura radiated around the room, even causing the lights on the ceiling to flicker a few times. At maximum level, it was enough to cause the bed to shake. It was fortunate that, as a Fallen Demon, she could no longer shift back to her demonic form. If so, she would have been more dangerous and difficult to handle.

Lucilla managed to maintain a gentle pulling of the babe even when her nerves were wrecking. She avoided looking up at the monstrous rage of her friend and kept her full attention on the baby. She already managed to pull the babe enough that the head was completely out, and now all was left was the body. She paused her pulling momentarily when Viessa tried to kick her ankles from the still enchanted chains, which seemed to hold on to her more than the arms. She hastened the delivery when she heard the last wrist chain crash open, followed by the two brothers' grunting as they tried to restrain Viessa some more. The babe was half-way out when she heard the enchantment of both ankle chains cracking, and started to pull the baby faster, yet still keeping a moderate grip.

The last two chains cracked some more and both male's started to panic. Their grip was starting to loosen around her arms. She was becoming too powerful to hold. "Hurry up!" Both brothers cried out simultaneously amidst the angry growls of the blonde demoness.

"Fuck you!" She cried out in reply, annoyed at the rush. Even though it was important that she hurry, she didn't want to pull too hard on the fragile body.

Viessa gave one loud, pain-filled cry, forcing her last contraction, the muscles in her uterus quickly expelling the child from within. Lucilla grabbed for the babe before it fell, wrapping immediately with the towel that was prepared, just in time when both ankle chains snapped into broken metal pieces. On instinct, Lucilla pressed the child protectively to her chest and back away when Viessa pulled her arms away from the males, shoving them aside with her max strength, and then lounged forward, her wild red eyes glowing bright and vent for blood.

Sebastian got back on his feet and sped towards them, shielding himself between Lucilla and Viessa by propping on the foot of the bed. He caught Viessa and pressed her body to him tight, while her arms reached out over him, still trying to reach for the 'parasite'. He hissed in pain when he felt her sharp canines dig on his shoulder.

"Cut it!" Gabriel cried out, reminding Lucilla. The brunette quickly raised the blade over the umbilical cord and gave a quick, clean slice, and then signaled for Sebastian to inject her. The crimson-eyed demon immediately reached for the syringe in his pocket, pulled the cap off with his teeth, and thrust the needle into his mate's neck, pressing on the plunger at the same time to deliver the venom.

Suddenly, Viessa's frantic thrashing slowed, and her wide, bright red eyes diminished back to its deep purple color. Her body slumped against him, her arms falling to the side, her head going limp and rested on the crook of his neck.

For a while, everyone was still, each trying to catch their breath. And then, all three demons slump their positions, sighing loudly. Gabriel, who was leaning on the edge of the bed, fell to the floor and leaned on the wall. He raised a hand to wipe the sweat off his brow. Sebastian, let his tired arms relax, causing Viessa to slip slowly from his hold, and she fell on the bed, feral no more and was now sleeping peacefully.

The males took a few seconds to recuperate themselves, when the silence was suddenly broken by the sound of loud crying. Sebastian turned around, awed at the first sound emitted by the child. _His child._ He stood up and drawled to where Lucilla was seated on the floor. The babe, still a little pinkish and wet, cuddled within the wrapped towel.

Lucilla shrugged, chuckling wearily. "Well, what do you know? It's a little girl this time." She said as she stared down at the babe, glad that she finally made a sound, and when Sebastian lowered to look at the child closer, she gave him a quick nudge on the shoulder and then handed her the crying babe. Hesitant at first, Sebastian took her from her arms, being mindful of the head. The child stopped crying in his arms, seeming to have recognized Sebastian's aura.

"Congratulations, Sebastian." He heard Gabriel say, but he didn't tear his gaze at the demonling in his arms, who opened her eyes to reveal the devilish, gleaming fuchsia-red orbs, the large, cat-like pupil as black as the hair on her head.

''''''''''''''''''''

Viessa felt utterly tired, yet still she managed to open her eyes. Her vision of the ceiling was blurry, but she could tell that she back on her and Sebastian's room, no longer in the plain white room she was moved into when she was about to give birth –

Which reminds her…

Her hands suddenly shot out from under the covers. Her wrists pained a little, but she ignored them as her palms landed on her stomach. She stopped breathing for a moment when she felt that her belly was no longer large with the constant feeling of a small aura pulsating within. It was now flat, perfectly back to normal, as if she was never pregnant.

Her heart thumped violently in her chest cavity as she tried to recall the events that transpired before she fell asleep, but everything was a foggy blur. She felt her eyes prickle, heating up as her tears started to build up. Did her child make it? Or did she become too uncontrollable and killed her own child? Where's Sebastian? Or Gabriel? Or Lucilla? Did they perish in her rampage as well? Tears trickled down the corners of her eyes, the idea of losing her child, _again_, along with the rest of her family was too much to bear.

No longer able to hold back, Viessa attempted to sit up quickly, but cringed when she felt pain and soreness in her entire body. She made another attempt, slower, but something warm hindered her this time. A large hand pressed on her chest, gently pushing her down to lie back on the bed. Viessa turned her head to the side, and though her vision was still a little blurry, she could make out the features along with the loving smile on her mate's face as he lay beside her. "S-Sebastian…" she called, her tone loud though a bit raspy, but a finger on her lips cut her sentence off.

"_Shhhhh…_" Sebastian shushed her, followed by a whisper, "You'll wake her up…"

Viessa blinked at him, and then followed the direction of his red gaze. She looked down, and her purple eyes widened with relief and happiness. Lying snuggly in white cotton linens between her and Sebastian was her child, small and thin eyelids shut, defining a row of long, dark lashes. The tuft of black hair on her head was thick and a little wavy.

Viessa turned to her side, her tears cascading down her cheeks, some landing on the child's own plump ones. "Hello, little one…" she whispered lovingly and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the babe's forehead. "You're so beautiful…" she caressed the silky black hair with a finger.

Sebastian smiled at this scene. He raised a gentle finger to graze his daughter's cheeks, "She is…" then trailed the same finger up Viessa's face, brushing away the tears, "…beautiful just like her mother." He let his whole palm touch one side of her face, his thumb drawing soothing circles under her eye, a genuine smile on both their faces as they stared at each other. "She's our little kitten." He then looked down at their child. "Our Cassandra."

The pale-blonde hummed softly, finding the name refreshing, "Cassandra." She repeated in a soft whisper, and then she looked back at Sebastian. "I love you."

His smile widened, and he scooted closer, leaving enough space between them for their daughter, to plant a long, breathtaking kiss on her lips, and when he pulled back, their lips millimeters apart, he breathed back the same words. They then both leaned their heads on either side of Cassandra's, and closed their eyes. The three of them slept soundly, complete at last, as the family they've always wanted.

''''''''''''''''''''

Lucilla shuts the round door of the washing machine after disposing the dirty linens and blood-stained scrub suit (although she had hand washed most of the stains off earlier). She turned the machine on, and then stepped back, crossing her arms over the bath robe she wore, the humming sound of the machine the only noise in the silent laundry room located in the ground floor of the building.

She heaves a tired sigh. It's been a long day. She didn't realize how much just assisting a demonic labor could drain her completely. She supposed it was due to the adrenaline rush packed along with the anxiety, but it had felt good in the end, especially after hearing the little demonling's cry. Also, the feeling of the child in her arms was such a wondrous thing. She let a genuine smile creep on her face, and wondered: if her own pregnancy was that successful, would it feel the same when she would hold her own child in her arms? Her smile diminished slightly, but she shook her head to try and rid of herself with those unwanted memories.

Suddenly, without warning, two strong arms snaked around her lithe waist, holding her firm and making her jump. Her back collided against a lean chest as she was pulled closer. She turned her head around after she felt a hot breath tickle her ear.

She hissed, "What do you want now?"

Gabriel's smirk was wide and devilish, his topaz eyes gleaming tantalizingly beneath the shadows of his bangs. "I've come to claim my prize," he whispered in an alluring tone – a very uncharacteristic thing for the others but not to Lucilla, who has heard that tone many times now.

The brunette shifted in his hold, but he kept her lock in place with his strong embrace. "Just what are you talking about, Gabriel?"

He raised a handsome brow. "Oh? How silly of you to forget the wager _you_ started." He whispered in her ear again. She yelped lightly when he stepped forward, pushing her along, and sandwiching her hips between his own and the vibrating washing machine. "Their child was a girl. You wagered for a male. I won." He pulled back a little; just enough to spin her around so that she faced him, then pressed their hips together, while his arms gripped on the edge of the washing machine on either side of her, trapping her like a caged prey in front of a hungry lion.

Lucilla gave a low grumble, remembering their little bet. She clicked her tongue and leaned back, but Gabriel leaned forward, following her, still giving her that mischievous smirk. "Fine," she said, turning away to hide the blush on her cheeks, due to embarrassment from losing a stupid bet she started, as well as the proximity of their warm bodies. "What do you want?"

A firm hand gripped her chin and forced her back to face him. "Take a good guess," he blew on her lips before claiming them roughly. The brunette melted into his kiss and returned it with equal vigor as he gripped her bottom and raised her to sit on top of the vibrating washing machine, settling himself between her legs as he fumbled with the lace on her bathrobe.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Weeee…I hope I balanced out the SxV and GxL fluff in here, though as much as I enjoy SxV love, Gabriel being sexy is enough to make me swoon…I should do a whole oneshot with the two brothers being devilishly sexy…hmmm…wouldn't that be delicious? What do you guys think?_

_Anyway…Tadaa! It's a GIRL! I hope you guys are all excited on her journey growing up as a demon, or is it a fallen demon? Hmmm…what is the real fate of Cassandra Michaelis? Stay tuned to find out!_

_Don't forget to review, fav, and follow my friends! And oh, I just updated the first official chapter of my latest fanfic "Chimera's Calling" for those who still didn't know. Do check it out and tell me what you think when you have the time. Until then, have a pleasant something everyone!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 8-21-2013


	12. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay, I endeavor to update weekly but alas, I was too preoccupied with finishing the entire Fifty Shade Trilogy within the two-day allotted time a friend wagered me to complete. It resulted to a lot of sleep deprivation and a migraine due to too much blood on my face from reading the…ahem…'good' parts. But anyway, here I am now with a new chapter which will feature Cassandra's debut. It's a sweet piece of literary fluffiness, so I hope you got those insulin shots I prepared for you last chapter._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed the pile of sweetness of the last one-shot: __**Araiae4u, Duchess K, MrsGooglyBear, Janette Bennington, THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK, Mermaid Monster, **__and __**Serah. **__(Pops open champagne bottle and sprays it around) Cheers to celebrate DFF's anniversary and the birth of Cassandra!_

_Warning: 100% fluff and not properly proofread. Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**(12)**

**Sweet Dreams**

''''''''''''''''''''

Sleep remains a luxury for mature demons, fallen or not. But in the comfortable silence of the mansion that evening, one cannot help but lay back in the soft satin sheets of a plush bed. With the two often noisy females off in sentry work, his brother abroad to check up on one of their winery branches, and his daughter safely tucked into bed, Sebastian found himself drifting off into a rare slumber after realizing he had nothing else to occupy his time.

He didn't normally dream when he sleeps, or have nightmares for that matter, but during that particular lonely night, his subconscious flashed out various images against the darkness of his veiled eyes – of blood on pale-blond hair; of wide, life-less purple eyes; of burning, hideous creatures wielding black bladed knives and tearing the flesh and bones from his left hand; of a long but gigantic forked tongue constricting him and two sharp fangs sinking into his flesh, while he stared back in fear at two eyes that were as dark as the deepest abyss of hell. He could hear the cry of a baby, and someone screaming for 'papa' through the echoing sounds of snakes hissing, fire burning, the earth crumbling, and a familiar maniacal cackle, and he reached his mangled hand out into the darkness of those wicked eyes, crying out desperately but he couldn't hear himself scream. Then the slick forked tongue slithers off him and he falls into that darkness, in searing pain, his flesh tearing apart as he fell in such velocity.

He woke up with his eyes glowing its demonic hue, forehead glazed with sweat, and chest rising and falling rapidly. The sheets beneath him were disordered and the duvet he had slept under was half hanging off the edge of the bed. He was panting hard, mouth opening and closing as he tried to swallow much needed air. He was clutching his pillow so tightly that his knuckles had turned white, and when he finally let go, his grip had left wrinkles in the fabric of the pillow case.

Sebastian shuts his eyes tightly, still breathing hard, and when he finally managed to calm himself a little, he raised his bare upper body from the bed, feeling the sheets peel from his skin after having stuck to it by the layer of sweat on his back. He sat in the middle of the bed for a while, eyes still shut, a hand resting on his forehead. When he lifted his eyelids, his eyes were back to its normal brown-red color, but were still weary, accentuated by the furrowing of his brows. He swiftly ran his finger through his scalp, disheveling his already messy black hair before rising from the bed and padding towards the adjoining bathroom in a slight rush.

Once inside, he flicks on the light switch, bathing the tiled room in white light. He immediately twisted the knob of the faucet, and splashed the cool water that rushed out to his sweat-slicked face. He rubbed a wet palm down his face once he turned the tap off, flicking off excess water, and then looked at himself on the mirror before him. He sighs exasperatedly, shaking his head as if it might help shake away the remnants of that nightmare from his thoughts. Night terrors was something commonly shared between the Fallen Demons, most of these consist of fragments of the final and painful memories before their banishment, and sometimes they dream of the agonizing pain in the breaking of their seal. The rest of his companions have learned to live with these nightmares in the event it occurs in their rare sleep, and though they occasional have to scream themselves awake, they recover from it faster and somehow manage to forget that they even had a nightmare in the first place.

But still being quite young as a Fallen, Sebastian is perpetually haunted by his nightmares. Not only does he dream of abyssal eyes and demon blades ripping his hand apart, but also of his current greatest fear: losing his family. The cold and blood-stained body of his mate is still vivid in his mind and the petrified cry of his daughter continued to ring in an echo within his skull. Sometime he dreams of Nicholas - as a lump of flesh and blood in his cold hands. His damp fingers gripped on the edge of the sink as he once again shut his eyes tightly, trying to throw away the morbid thoughts, and leaned down to press his forehead against the cool surface of the mirror.

Now a lot calmer, Sebastian stepped out the bathroom, though he left the switch on to allow faint lighting into the dark bedroom. He rubbed the slight bleariness from his eyes and then stared down at the bed and its scattered sheets. He contemplated whether he should lie back down and continue his sleep but decided against it. After slipping on a white cotton shirt, he exits the room.

The door opened a little even though he didn't actually turn the knob. _Strange, _he thought. He didn't remember leaving the door unlocked. He shook his head and just left the room. His throat felt parch, a result from his rapid open-mouth panting earlier, and headed down to the kitchen to quench his thirst.

He halted at the end of the stairs when his hearing caught the sound of the faint clicking of glass and small bare feet hopping on the marble floor. It was coming from the kitchen.

He approached the kitchen area, the soles of his bare feet barely making a sound as he crossed the hall to follow the noise. The lights were still off, but there was a shaft of pale light that seeped out the archway entrance to the kitchen. Sebastian peaked in to find that the light came from the refrigerator, which was wide open behind the counter. He continued to hear the hopping sound, and raised an eyebrow when he saw someone jumping in front of the open refrigerator. Only the bopping of a head and a raised hand could be seen behind the kitchen counter, but Sebastian could tell exactly who it was.

"Cassandra?" He called out at the same time he flicked the light switch on.

The hopping immediately ceased and he heard a surprised yelp. For a moment, he was greeted with silence, until he heard footsteps taking small, hesitant steps. Then, a small head with silky black shoulder-length waves peaked at him nervously from one end of the high counter.

"…papa…" he heard the meek voice. Cassandra stepped out from behind the counter. She kept one hand on the side of the counter while the other arm hugged a black cat plush that was half her size. She lowered her head and eyed her black-tinted toe nails.

He cross his arms over his chest and eyed his daughter in both suspicion and amusement. "Kitten, what are you doing out of bed?"

She looked up at her father even though her head was still bowed down. Sebastian was instantly mesmerized with her wide eyes – almond shape, just like her mother's. Her irises had a distinctively unique color. Usually, demon offspring would inherit their natural eye colors from one of their parents, instead there seemed to be a mingling of genes. Cassandra's eyes were a mix of Sebastian's blood-red and Viessa's deep purple. The result was a striking magenta, a color which was like a dimmer equivalent of a demon's true eyes, save for the slit pupil and gleaming web-like background. Under the right light her eyes would look like a darker shade of mauve, though it still seemed to have inherited more of the red hue.

Cassandra dropped her eyes back down again as she twiddled her toes. "...uum…" she muttered, stalling as she contemplated on an excuse.

Sebastian shook his head, realizing that she was feeling anxious before him. He stepped forward and then lowered in front of her. Cassandra peeked up at him behind the head of her stuffed animal which she had brought up to her face to hide the bright flush of color on her plump cheeks. For the daughter of two powerful, and not to mention _arrogant,_ demons, Cassandra was quite bashful. He supposed it would grow out with age. It has only been a year and a half since she was born, but like all marked-mate demons, their offspring's growth spurt was faster. She was physically equivalent to a human toddler, her height still a few inches above her father's knee, but mentally equal to that of a ten year old – or more like a ten year old genius. It'd be another two years before she'd start her first combat training, but as of the moment her time is occupied with study and control.

He smiled sweetly at her little girl. It was enough to rid her of her nerves and she managed to smile back at him. _She's so beautiful – the spitting image of her mother_, the russet-eyed demon thought.

Sebastian's eyes averted from his daughter to the still open fridge. He straightened and approached it, holding on the cold door as he eyed the contents from top to bottom to check if nothing was amiss. A few jars and bottles at the bottom bunk were moved about but nothing was loss or broken. He looked at the top contents. Cassandra had seemed like she was trying to reach for something at the high bunk of the large refrigerator. "What were you looking for, kitten?" he turned to her.

The dark-haired girl peaked up from the head of her large cat plush as she replied in her small voice. "The milk, papa."

He raised a dark brow at her, but then shrugged a shoulder and turned to the inside of the fridge, red eyes skimming the contents for one of the cartons of fresh milk. It was in the second to the top bunk, practically in the middle but still quite out of reach for her. He took the white and red carton out and closes the refrigerator door afterwards. He opened a nearby cupboard to retrieve a glass and he set it with the carton on the kitchen counter. "You should have called me," he told her in a mild scolding manner, "We don't want any accidents to happen in the kitchen now."

Cassandra twiddled her toes again and hugged her cat doll tighter. "I'm sorry, papa. But I didn't want to wake you up."

Sebastian suppressed a scowl to form on his lips. _You should have, _he thought wearily. At least her nagging him awake for a glass of milk would have woke him up before his nightmares come out worse. He sighs, but gave the girl a small smile to show that he understood her. He then lowered and lifted her from the floor and let her sit on one of the high stools before the counter. Cassandra smiled in appreciation, and then watched keenly as her father retrieved a small kettle. He poured in a cup of the cool milk from the carton in it and then turned to the stove, and began the process of heating the milk.

While he waited for the kettle to whistle, he turned to one of the jars that lined the counter. "We still have some of the cookies from this morning. Would you like some, kitten?" he told her as he peered at her behind his shoulder.

Cassandra nodded with a smile. "Yes, please." She replied politely.

Sebastian reached for a small plate and began fishing for the chocolate chip cookies inside the jar, arranging them on the platter. He walked back to where her daughter sat and set the plate before her. Cassandra's smile immediately brightened and she placed her cat on the counter top beside her as she reached for a cookie. Her father chuckled lightly and raised a hand to smoothen the waves of her hair – raven black and silky to the touch like his.

The kettle finally whistled when she finished her first cookie, and he turned to shut the stove off. He raised the stout over the rim of the glass and poured in the warmed-up milk, the steam rising. He pushed the glass of milk next to the platter of cookies.

Cassandra stared at the glass for awhile, not even picking it up to drink or dunk her cookie into it. Sebastian tilted his head at her, confusion etched on his face. Suddenly, the demonling hopped of the high stool and started padding towards the lower cupboards quickly. The russet-eyed demon quirked a brow as he watch her open the cupboard and pull out what look like a plastic bottle of honey – the type wherein the bottle is shaped like a bear and has a pointed top. She rushed back immediately, halted momentarily to reach for a teaspoon, and struggled to get back up on the stool. Sebastian came back to her side and helped the small girl back up.

"You want honey in your milk?" he asked her as he took a seat on the stool next to her. She nodded twice and then raised the bottle over the glass, the pointed cap flipped open and pointing down. With her little fingers, she squeezed the plastic bear bottle, pushing out the sticky amber substance through the hole at the tip of the point, and the honey fell down into the milk in a thick, slow train. "Whoa. That's too much, kitten." Sebastian said between chuckles, resting his hand over hers to take the bottle from her.

The dark-haired girl allowed him to take the bottle away and began to stir the milk and honey mixture with the spoon she retrieved, the metal clinking within the glass. She then wrapped her small hands around the still warm glass, raised it to her lips and tilted it a little before placing it back on the surface of the counter. She merely took a sip and her lips open and closed several times as she look thoughtful, as if she was assessing the taste. She smiled, a sign that she was satisfied with the amount of honey in it, but didn't make a move to drink some more. Instead, she reached for another cookie and started to chew it in silence.

He suppose she was just waiting for the milk to cool a little, but even after she finished her cookie and picked another one, she still haven't taken another sip. Sebastian eyed her in confusion as he propped an elbow on the counter top and leaned the side of his head on the ball of his hand.

He sighed silently to himself and reached for the last pastry on the plate. Sebastian's sense of taste to human food has developed quite well through the years after becoming a fallen one, but he wasn't much a fan of sweets. For some reason, Cassandra can taste human food, and even inherited her mother's sweet tooth. Cassandra has not tasted, or at least developed a hunger, for souls…yet. His daughter's status is still quite unknown, not just because she was still young, but also because her parents are banished fallen demons. Only time will tell what fate will befall Cassandra Michaelis, though Sebastian prefers her to be a Fallen Demon immediately, without having to go through the kind of torment that plagued his nightmares.

The last cookie was devoured and only crumbs are left on the plate. The glass of milk has cooled enough but still remained full and untouched. Cassandra wiped the crumbs that stuck to her lips with the back of her hand before reaching for her stuffed cat.

"You haven't touched your milk, kitten. It'll turn cold." Sebastian said, pushing the glass towards her a little, the glass sliding smoothly against the marble surface of the counter.

He was surprised when she shook her head. "I'm not thirsty, papa."

"Then why did you want it in the first place?" he said warily, shifting in his seat so that he could face her.

Cassandra once again ducked her face behind the head of her cat, but peep her bright magenta eyes up at her father timidly. She removes one hand from her plush to gently push the glass of milk towards him. "It's for you." She said in a soft, shy voice.

Both Sebastian's eyebrows lifted in his surprise. "For me, you say?" he asked, bewildered, tilting his head and assessing if he heard her right.

The demonling nodded, still glancing up at him behind the cat doll. Sebastian could see a flush of color on her cheeks. "You…looked like you had a bad dream." She continued in that still meek tone. "Papa always makes me a glass of milk with honey when I have a bad dream."

It was a remedy he had learned back when he dealt with a certain young master's own night terrors. _Warm milk sweetened with honey_. It had helped soothe the boy's troubled mind, and proved to help de-stress her young daughter as well during dreams of her irrational fear – peculiarly – of _snakes_.

The red-eyed demon stiffened. So that explains the partly open door to his room. Cassandra had snuck in. Sebastian's lips curled down at the thought of her daughter seeing him writhing in his sleep.

The frown on his face meant different to the younger and Cassandra shut her eyes and bowed her head. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly, nervously. "I…I wanted to help…I wanted to make it on my own but I…but I couldn't reach…and I…um…s-sorry…"

Sebastian silenced her with a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to find that he had left his seat and was now kneeling on the kitchen floor before her. The stool was high, so she had to look down to meet her father's ruby-red eyes.

"Hush. There's no need for you to apologize, kitten." He smiled, gratitude gleaming in his eyes. With his free hand, he reached for the glass at the counter top, and drank half of the milk in one gulp. The warm, honey-sweetened milk soothed his parch throat and calmed his nightmare-induced fret.

When he lowered the glass from his lips, Cassandra's eyes brightened in mirth and she began to giggle sweetly. He tilted his head and feigned confusion, knowing already that she was amused at the white mustache that the milk left behind on his upper lip.

"Papa looks funny!" She said between giggles, one small index finger pointed to her upper lip to indicate the trace of white. She then hopped down the stool and reached for the box of tissues by the sink, returning with a square tissue before him. Sebastian only chuckled as she stood on her tiptoes to wipe the excess milk from her father's lips.

When she finished, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and rise, lifting her along. He gave her a quick peck on the nose, making her giggle girlishly again. As he placed the plate in the sink with his other hand, Cassandra hid her face behind her cat to stifle her yawn, which sounded akin to a soft purr.

"Come. Let's get you to bed now. It's late. You still have lessons tomorrow." She nodded back, agreeing, her eyelids drooping a little. They walked towards the arch entrance of the kitchen, Cassandra seating on his forearm and leaning against his shoulder, while he still held the half full glass of milk with the other hand. He nudged for her to reach for the light switch, and the magenta-eyed demonling flick the kitchen lights off.

Sebastian carried her up to her room, which was adjacent to his. Her peach-walled room was bathed in a pale yellow hue from the nightlight that continued to glow in one corner. They heard a cat 'mew' within the room and the gray fat tabby Sylvia trotted out from under the bed, greeting the male demon with a purr and a rub on his calves before hopping up on one of Cassandra's shelves, curling between a row of stuff animals and almost looking like one.

Reaching her bed, he spread out the already wrinkled duvet and lay her down on her pillow. She snuggled her large black cat plush – a gift from her father during her first birthday – and turned to her side facing Sebastian while he tucked her in. "Will you be okay, papa?" she asked, her tone concern though sounding tired.

Sebastian looked up at her. "Of course. If I cannot be well for my little girl, then what kind of father would I be?" He said with his trademark smile.

Cassandra smiled back and sighs sleepily. "Sweet dreams, papa." She said softly, peering at him behind her long black lashes.

Her father gave her a light kiss on her forehead, while he soothed her with a hand on her hair. "Sweet dreams, my kitten."And when she finally succumbed to slumber, Sebastian rose from his kneeling position, reached for the glass half full of honeyed-milk he set on her desk, and left her bedroom silently.

It was only when he crossed the hall to his own suite did he sense a familiar presence, and when he opened the door to his room, her blonde-haired mate was standing by the bed, still in her usual sentry attire of a knee length dark-violet casual dress, a black cropped jacket, and combat-style black boots.

"Your home," he said in mild surprise, padding into the room. "I didn't hear the front door open or sense you earlier."

Viessa craned her neck to glance at him behind her shoulder as she raise her arms up, stretching like a cat. "I teleported up here immediately," she said, her voice sounding exhausted, as she pulled off her fingerless black gloves and kicked off her boots. "Gosh, I'm tired."

Sebastian sets down the glass of milk on the bedside table before approaching her. He helped her out of her cropped leather jacket, revealing the holsters on her arms that hold her knives and daggers. After unclasping her holsters and dropping them on the vanity table, he spun her around to face him. The russet-eyed male smirked tantalizingly at her as he pulled her closer. "Well, I hope you're not too tired for me." And before she could respond, he leaned down, capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, of which she returned with equal fervor.

"I miss you," he whispered between rough kisses. His arms circled around her and held her tightly as the gruesome images of her in his nightmare flashed in his head. His kisses became desperate and he swiftly undoes the zipper on the back of her dress. "Come to bed with me," he breathes on her lips and pushed her back until the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed. They descend down on the sheets, which were still in disarray from Sebastian's writhing earlier.

"What's with the glass of milk?" Her softly spoken question broke the silence that filled the room after their moment of heated passion. Sebastian lifted his head from where it was buried in her pale-gold curls to look up at the glass that was still standing on the bedside table. The moonlight that had seeped through the gaps in the window curtains beamed on the glass surface and on the pure white of the liquid within.

Viessa shifted in her place lying atop him, resting her chin on his chest. She had sense him in their daughter's room when she arrived earlier, and he had entered their bedroom with the glass half-full of milk in his hand. She could still smell the honey used to sweeten the dairy. "Did Cassandra have a nightmare?" she looked up at him, her voice etched with a mother's worry. Sebastian always makes honey-sweetened milk every time their daughter cries in her sleep.

"No, she's fine." He replied softly, still eyeing the milk for a while. Then, with the hand that was not curled around his mate's naked waist, he reached for the glass. He pulled himself up the pillow to lie slightly upright, and then brought the rim of the cup to his lips. The milk had cooled, but it was still sweet and soothing.

With the messed up bed sheets upon her arrival, the honeyed milk, and her mate's desperate kisses, it didn't take Viessa too long to put two and two together. She planted her palm on his cheek after he place the now empty glass back on the end table. She made him look down at her, red meeting purple. "Are you all right?" Her concern had now shifted to the dark-haired male.

Sebastian didn't have to ask her why. She knows of the contents of his nightmares and how he has trouble coping with it compared to the other fallen demons. He stared back at her long and hard, watching the worry in her face. He could still taste the honeyed-milk in his tongue and the memory of her daughter's giggles made the corners of his lips curl up into a smile. "Yes," he whispered and pecked her soft lips, "I'm all right."

Viessa could see the calmness in his red eyes and she smiled back, and then nuzzled his neck as she closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams, love."

He smiled as he buried his nose on her hair, taking in her scent of lilies. Having heard the same line from his two favorite girls, he could not help but feel safer from the monsters conjured in his head. "Sweet dreams, my mate." He whispered back as his eyes fluttered to a close.

That night, Sebastian dreamt of a bright blue sky and a field of asphodels swaying with the gentle breeze. His arm was around a beautiful woman with pale-blonde curls, and he was carrying a giggling magenta-eyed girl in the other, while a dark-haired boy that was his spitting image beckoned the younger girl down to play. They walked through the fields, an entourage of cats following behind, an air of peace embracing them.

''''''''''''''''''''

_You guys are either going "awwww!" with Cassandra's sweetness, or preparing to throw rotten eggs at me for skipping the SebbyxEssie smexiness, or probably doing both. Whatever it may be, I hoped you all like this one-shot. Writing this actually made me giddy with joy._

_On a side note, due to popular demand to see Sebastian and Gabriel in their sexiest, I'll be writing a story about it. And because it will be rated M, it'll be separate from here though it's still part of the Spiraling Down collection. It'll be entitled __**Dominance and Resistance, **__and it will be a three-shot. It'll mainly focus before Cassandra was born, particularly during the 'Coire Fumare' – the official demon mating season that occurs once at the end of a century, as mentioned by Gabriel in story #9. It'll be awhile before I publish this story, because I want all three chapters finish before posting. But hopefully it'll come out within this month. So I hope you all stay tuned in for this sexy fic._

_However, due to this new story, I'll have to put __**Chimera's Calling**__ on hold for awhile. So I apologize in advance to those who have read it. The story is still kind of difficult to write, so in order to balance it out while continuing Spiraling Down and my hectic schedule, Chimera's Calling will be updated monthly instead, while Spiraling Down will be weekly. Hope that's fine with everybody?_

_Another thing, for the next story, I think I'll take a break from this storyline and do another manga-verse oneshot for ya'll. I'll let you guys decide which arc in the manga I would do a oneshot._

_Choose from the following:_

_**A – Manor Murder Mystery Arc**_

_**B – Campania Zombie Attack Arc**_

_**C – Boarding School Arc**_

_Just type it in with your reviews or PM it to me. You can even add some suggestions on what I'd focus to write on the specific arc you prefer. Though I already have ideas for all three of them, I just can't decide which arc to write a story first, so I want to hear from you guys which one I should put to writing._

_Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this honey-coated and milky oneshot. Don't forget to leave a review! Until then, have sweet dreams and a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 9-2-2013


	13. Heal Her Heart

**A/N: **_And the winner for the next manga-verse oneshot is…(drumroll)…B! That's right, it's the Campania Arc! Though, I have to say that this is not my best work, and I had a little difficulty writing this due to a sprained wrist, but I still managed and I liked how it turned out, so I hope you guys do to. _

_Thanks to those who read and reviewed little Cassandra's debut one-shot! __**VampireSiren**__, __**fedwvu, Duchess K, ShadyRach, MrsGooglyBear, Serah, Janette Bennington, **__and __**Mermaid Monster. **__For those who still have difficulty in envisioning what Cassandra looks like, I'll try to post a drawing of her in my DA account. I'll also try to draw a modern-day picture of the Fallens, as requested by one reader._

_Also an update on __**Dominance and Resistance **__– the M rated Spiraling Down three-shot: due to my sprained wrist, writing this is slower than usual, but I'm already halfway finished with the first chapter, which is actually just the prologue. The kinky stuff will come out in the second and third chapter. The story might have an additional chapter, an epilogue perhaps, but that will depend on how I build up the story. I'll keep updating on its progress._

_Now, about this one-shot: this took place after the Campania event in the manga. There was a sufficient time skip between that and the next arc (save for the Easter-special). The last we heard happen to them in the Campania arc was that a rescue ship came to retrieve the surviving passengers. Base on knowledge with the after events when most ship sank during that era, rescue ships would usually harbor nurses, volunteers, and some doctors. I had thought that it would be a perfect setting for the gravely wounded Sebastian to interact with his mate and sentry, as it would have been difficult for them to have a moment during the zombie madness in a sinking ship._

''''''''''''''''''''

**(13)**

**Heal Her Heart**

''''''''''''''''''''

If there was one thing Sebastian Michaelis utterly despise the most, it was to be separated from his meal due to the mere circumstance of difference in social statuses. He was a butler in the eyes of humans – a mere servant to a bratty nobleman. And in this day and age, the lines between them are so thick that they have to be grouped apart even in an emergency situation like in a rescue ship.

The wounded, the cold, and even the uninjured are placed in cozy private cabins with warm sheets and a bed to lie, quickly treated, so long as they carry noble blood in their veins. The rest of the simpletons and servants who happened to be in the tragic Campania are huddled together in one large room of the lower deck, soaking wet with salty sea water and the majority bleeding. Rowdy nurses wrap bandages quickly and loosely, without even applying the basic antiseptic methods, rushing around to attend to others while snapping at the impatient and noisy and those wailing in pain and grief.

Sebastian looked up at the iron ceiling, an irritated frown upon his handsome face. He could sense the soul of his young master at the upper rooms and he wishes for nothing more than to be up there as well and be the one to tend to him instead of some nurse or rescue volunteer. He was only down here because of the sight of his own wounds, left to be 'tended' by humans, as if he was as fragile as they are. It was such a blow to his pride.

Of course, if he were human, he would have died thirty minutes ago, what with the gaping wound in the middle of his torso. The rescue volunteers and nurses were so slow in helping the lower class passengers of the sunken ship that already several gravely wounded servants, including those who were employed in the Campania, have passed, the stench of their deaths already misting in the air.

He clenched his jaw and lowered his attention on said wound, and pressed a blood-stained, gloved hand over it too add pressure to the bleeding. A death scythe that powerful rendered his healing to slow, but he assessed that it wouldn't kill him. At the moment, he was just weak. He'd heal himself faster if he shifts to his true form, but there were too many witnesses in the crowded deck. He needed privacy.

He made quick glance at his companion – Snake was asleep, pressed snuggly in a dark gap between two crates, covered in a gray blanket he had handed him earlier to warm himself and his slithering friends – and, as stealthily as possible, leaves the deck in search for a more secluded area.

He walked the narrow halls of the large rescue ship, surprisingly empty despite the rushing of people to tend to the wounded. It was also quite silent, and he listened to the faint sounds of the engine rearing below and the crashing of the waves against the iron sides of the ship. The emptiness of the halls was not enough though. He needed to find a vacant room so he could transform and heal without commotion.

He noted how slow and light his steps were, and when a change of course made the ship tilt to the side, he suddenly lost his balance and crashed his side to the wall. He hissed when the impact caused his wound to release an electrifying pain all over his body and he slumped a little, clutching his abdomen, one eye closed tight, brows furrowed, and teeth gritting. He was definitely weak.

He tried to straightened when he heard three pairs of footsteps come his way, but he still felt the swaying so he pressed a hand to the cold wall for support. He glanced behind his shoulder when those footsteps came to a halt behind him, finding three young women dressed in the white apron of the rescue ship's nurses.

"Oh dear!" The three of them cried out, almost exaggeratedly, at the sight of the butler's gorgeous yet pained features. "Are you all right, sir?" A freckled nurse whined, her tone barely hinting genuine concern, and soon the rest muttered the same thing in the same tone, and their voices grates on his ears.

They suddenly surrounded him, scooting a little too close for comfort. Now that he could see their faces better, Sebastian recalled them as those nurses who had been eyeing him since he entered the lower deck with Snake and the rest of the nobles' servants. He mentally grumbled, if there was another thing he hated, its women fawning over him. Well, he wouldn't mind the attention in other occasions, but at the moment he was frustrated, in overwhelming pain, filthy with blood, and very tired. He would like nothing more than privacy, a bath, and a good, rarely-partaken, healing sleep.

As much as they pestered him to irritation, he knows not to reprimand them rudely. He still carries the reputation of his young master as the head butler to the Phantomhive house. So he raised his hand to shush them, straightened himself, and smiled coyly at them. "Please. I'm quite all right. I just left for some air." He said, glad that his pain and annoyance was masked well by his polite baritone. He made a move to step away, but was blocked by the fawning young nurses.

"But good sir, you're bleeding!" One of them pressed a hand over the worn lapels of his tail coat as if stopping him, and he stiffened at the touch, and quickly stepped back to avoid more contact before he'd have the urge to chop that hand off with a silver butter knife.

"What a large wound you have!" The other said out loud, having seen the torn fabric in the center of his blood-soaked uniform, and the other two pair of eyes followed her line of sight, both releasing a exaggerated gasp – they were either gasping at the neat line of sliced flesh, or the peak of solid muscles of his abdomen. Sebastian supposed it was the latter, considering that his wound had healed enough that the line of sliced flesh was barely visible beneath the dried blood.

"It's nothing, really." He told them, sounding just a tad bit desperate to make sure they'd listen to him. He gave them a smile that was either an assurance that he was fine, or a warning to leave while their feet are still on the ground. However, they couldn't tell what it really meant, except that is was a smile, and it was _dazzling_.

The three stepped forward, eyes gazing up at him, mesmerized by his handsome features, looking like pleading puppies – and Sebastian hates puppies. "Oh please, allow us to attend to you." Said one in the most flirtatious voice she could muster, and the others nodded their heads, batting their eyelashes.

He was already gritting his teeth behind closed lips. He had a large amount of patience but in his currently frustrated state it was wearing off fast. And as these nurses continue to inch further, the handsome butler was getting closer to the brink of transforming into his hideous true form where he stand and frighten the living daylights out of these pesky humans.

"What on earth are you three doing out here?"

A sharp, authoritative feminine voice practically made the three girls jump. They simultaneously spun around in their heels, body stiff and anxiety radiating among them. Sebastian exhales silently, relieved for the interference before he could have the chance to strike at these women. He then looked up to see the newcomer. The voice was quite familiar, and from the commanding tone he almost thought it was Marchioness Midford, but the sight of those pale-blonde, conch shell-shaped curls and those deep purple eyes told him otherwise.

"D-Doctor Heatherworth!" The three nurses cried out in surprise, stuttering, clasping their hands together on the front of their apron. Said doctor stepped forward, chin held up and piercing eyes looking down at them with disappointment. She was holding folded towels in one hand and a bowl of water with a wash cloth in the other arm.

She stopped in front of them and raised a hand to her face to fix the oval glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. "We're in an emergency situation, and here you all are dallying about to find you _coquetting _with a patient! I'll have your jobs cut the moment this ship reaches land!" She told them in a firm and scolding manner, and Sebastian grinned, finding it utterly appealing.

The young nurses, threatened with their jobs, stiffened some more, and lowered their heads in shame. One of them, the one with the freckles across her flushed cheeks, stepped forward to defend herself and her companions, but the quiver in her voice put her attempt in vein. "B-but d-docter…h-he's injured…w-we…errr…h-he needs t-to have stitches!"

_Stitches? _Sebastian grimaced at the thought. _That would be quite uncomfortable, itchy, and useless._

The pale-blonde tore her eyes from the girls and caught Sebastian's gaze, and though the purple orbs still retained that dominating demeanor, he could see them soften a little with profound worry. She closed her eyes, hiding the concern in her gaze. "I'll take care of this." She said, more softly, surprising the nurses for a moment, and then when she opened her eyes again, they were once again commanding and cold. She suddenly thrust the blankets to their hands. "The three of you get back to work. There are still a lot of people unattended in the lower deck. Quickly now." And with those words, the three scurried out after simultaneously crying out their apologies. The female doctor turned around, following their rushing forms until they were out of sight.

"I say," She turned at the sound of Sebastian's low baritone, finding him leaning his back on the wall while pressing on his wound, "I can't help but find this authoritarian side of you…_captivating._" He purred the last word, grinning devilishly. "Why are you never like this with me, love?"

She rolled her eyes and moved towards him, circling a gloved hand around his wrist and tugging him towards the opposite way. "What are you talking about, I'm like this with you most of the time." She said as she led him down the empty hall, adjusting her pace with his slow one.

"I meant in _bed_." His voice was smooth and teasing. Viessa halted momentarily to raise him a brow, before dragging him away further. After climbing a set of metal stairs, she crossed a narrow hall and opened a cabin door, where she leads him inside.

The empty cabin was small, a single, round glass window the only source of light, but enough to make the small space visible. A wooden framed bed stood in one corner of the room, and Viessa gestured for him to sit on it while she locked the bolt on the door. The thin mattress creaked when he sat, and he winch slightly when his wound pained due to his move of bending down to sit.

"Take off your shirt." Viessa said firmly, her tone bossy, while she was fumbling her hands inside the pockets of her white doctor's apron in search of some rolls of bandages.

Sebastian smirked at the domineering manner of his mate, as he began slipping off his torn black coat. "Now we're talking," he muttered, referring to his earlier statement.

Viessa once again rolled her eyes at him as she lowered to sit on the bed beside him, settling the bowl of water on a wooden chair by the bed. "You're awfully playful when you're stabbed by a death scythe." She mumbled as she took the tattered tail coat from him and folded it on her lap.

He could hear the worry in her voice but continued his playfulness in an attempt to lower her distress. "Why, I'm like this with you most of the time." His russet eyes took in her appearance, noting how her curled hair was tamed to a low ponytail that settled on one shoulder. "And might I say you look absolutely stunning in this doctor get-up." He added, lifting her chin with a finger.

"Ever the flatterer, Sebastian." She grasped his hand, and proceeded to remove the blood-stained glove with an unreadable expression.

"It was a compliment of gratitude, Viessa. To thank you for sparing me the embarrassment of revealing my hideousness to those three wenches earlier. Though, it would have been a bit satisfying to scare them to death." He said as he continued unbuttoning his white dress shirt while she reached out to undo his tie. He glanced down at her, and the corners of his lips tug up to a smirk upon seeing her own small lips smiling in amusement, clearing the tension on her features even for a little while.

But her distress returned, more clearly, at the sight of the wound on his torso. It has closed up a bit with his self-healing, enough so that there was no gap in the skin – an evident that the blade had gone through and through. It was still bleeding however, but slower than earlier. In fact, most of the blood that painted his skin and clothes came from his ravage assault with the horde of undead.

Viessa bit the inside of her cheeks as she trailed a hand, covered in a rubbery surgical glove, gently on the line of torn flesh. She felt Sebastian stiffen at the touch.

She retracted her hand and pulled off her gloves, and Sebastian's red eyes, hazed with weakness, locked on the blaring scarred flesh on her left hand, and he immediately knew what she was about to do. He stared warily at her, shaking his head, raising a hand to gently grip the thin wrist of her left hand. He was never too keen to being healed by his mate. "Viessa, you don't have to…"

He trailed off when she looked up at him. "Please." She whispered simply, but in a small, pleading tone. Sebastian gave in and releases her hand. Viessa would usually argue with him just so she could perform assisted healing on him, but the look she gave him was filled with genuine concern. She had removed the spectacles and her almond-shaped purple eyes revealed how utterly troubled she was with him being this wounded.

"You should lie down." She said in that still soft tone, averting her gaze from him momentarily to fluff the pillow on the bed. Sebastian settled down on the pillow without dispute and watched her as she bit on the leathery flesh of her scar with her sharp canines. Blood quickly oozed out from the puncture and settle as a red pool on her palm. Her purple eyes flared to its demonic red, her pupils thin. When she lowered her hand towards his abdomen, Sebastian braced himself for the discomfort that was to come when her own energy invades his body.

He hissed at the contact of her gleaming blood with his wound, and as he felt tendrils of her aura sipped into the hole on his torso he shut his eyes tight, hiding back his own demonic eyes behind his eyelids. He stiffened as the exchange in energy started, but he tried to focus his own energy and hinder it from attacking the invading one. This was always the hardest part. His body will always try to fight back with Viessa's no matter how connected they were with their bond.

His was breathing heavily now but it wasn't compared to Viessa's, as he could hear her panting hard. He realized that it was taking her a long time to heal him than usual. This was probably because he was wounded by a death scythe, something second to demon blades in terms of wounding capacity. This was clearly becoming a hard task for her. The both of them know that he'd heal from this wound eventually, if given ample time to rest, or at least have him shift to demon form. That was why he was reluctant to have the fallen demoness perform it on him in the first place, because it would tire her out. But his mate was always a stubborn one. She'd have her way with him no matter what the cost it would have on her. It was these little sacrifices she makes that awed Sebastian, including her infinite patience and love to a possessive, hot-headed, arrogant demon. He was one lucky bastard.

Eventually, he could feel the stretching and stitching of his flesh back together – the last phase of this healing process – and the muscles of his body relaxed as he relished the final moments of her energy within him. It was during this final part did he feel warm and secured, like he was being enveloped by her own aura. It was like the feeling of euphoria akin to pleasure at the height of love making. Fragments of her memories usually seep into his mind through the smoky tendrils of her energy, blurred in his thoughts though, but he could tell that they consist of beautiful and positive recollections which left him feeling relaxed and strangely happy, as if he had dined with opium. Maybe that was the reason why only Fallen Demons could perform such a feat, because only they experienced and truly acknowledge happiness and adoration in their lives, something demons aren't suppose to feel at all.

A pleasurable hum escaped his throat once the healing was completed. Sebastian felt stronger, fresher, but mostly relax. He opened his eyes slowly, and the first thing he did was look down at his abdomen to find that the death scythe wound had closed completely, save for a white line indicating new flesh.

"Scythes are as tough as demon blades. Thankfully, it won't leave any scars." He heard her say. She sounded exhausted. He leaned up on his elbows and looked up at her. Sheen of sweat glazed the fallen demon's forehead and her eyes were weary. She caught his gaze, only to turn away when upon realizing that he was now the one worried with her. She busied herself with the bowl she left nearby, grabbing the wash cloth within and squeezing it to rid of the excess water. He turned back to her, avoiding his gaze. "I don't know how healed it is though. We should cover it up, just in case it opens again. But first, let's get you cleaned up."

Sebastian sat up slowly, as he still felt slight sore on his torso. Viessa shifted in her spot, scooting closer to him, to dab the wet wash cloth over his blood and dirt-stained chest. He wanted to do the task himself, but she didn't let him. _Stubborn girl, _he thought to himself. They were silent as she wiped off the grime from his body, pausing a few times to dampen the cloth again. The water she prepared was warm, and her hand as they glide across his skin was even warmer.

While she was cleaning his arm, she felt that the silence was becoming awkward and decided to make small talk. "You're worried about your master." It wasn't a question, but a fact. This brought the demon's attention to her. "He's fine. I checked up on him before I came to see you. His asthma's causing him to cough from the cold once in a while, but it's nothing serious. Lift up your other arm." She instructs, breaking the focus of the conversation for a moment, and Sebastian lowered his already cleaned arm to raise the other. She kept her eyes on her the wash cloth smoothing his pale skin as she continued. "He's in the same cabin with his fiancé's family. So don't worry." She gave him a small smile, and after wiping the last finger on his hand, dropped the wash cloth back in the water bowl.

She reached for the roll of bandages next to the bowl and scooted even closer to him that she had to lift her feet on the bed and sit on her heels. He could feel her breath and her warmth radiating from her skin. She proceeded to wrap his torso with the thick bandages, rolling it over and back until she managed to cover his still freshly healed wound. When she finished, she reached again for the wash cloth, squeeze the excess water out, and lifted it to his face, wiping the blood from his lips and chin first before sliding up his cheek. Their eyes lock, gentle red orbs skimming her pair of amethyst. The look he gave her was unreadable, but it looks like he was contemplating something hard.

"I didn't sense or see you in the ship," he suddenly said, softly, as if it would startle her if he didn't. Viessa pause her ministrations for a moment, until she realized that he was talking about the Campania, and then continued to clean his forehead going down to the bridge of his aristocratic nose.

"I was there the whole time, undercover as a kitchen maid." She ran the cloth on the other cheek, deliberately slowly. "I fought for awhile when the undead began to rise, but I had to leave the ship when the Reapers started showing up. I'm still a demon in their eyes, and you know how things turn up with them. I was able to witness your fight with that silver-haired Reaper though."

And then she paused, her hand still, the wash cloth pressed to his other cheek. Her distress returned tenfold on her face when she made a quick glance downwards at the bandaged site of the wound. "I…left…when he…" she didn't continue, but he felt her hand on his cheek tremble a little, and Sebastian realized that it wasn't just worry he saw in her expression – There was also _fear_.

She looked pensive when she pulled back a little, dropping the wash cloth back on the bowl. "Anyway," she continued on, now avoiding his gaze, "I saw you and your master escape the ship before it sank. I was watching from the iceberg." She made a light, nervous laugh, attempting to add a little humor in the heavy air in the room. "When I saw the rescue ship coming, I teleported there immediately and disguised myself as one of the rescue doctors on board. And here we are now."

Viessa turned away, swinging her legs back down at the edge of the bed. "You should rest. You're young master's probably asleep at the moment. He won't need you for awhile." She smiled at him – that fake one that Sebastian didn't quite like. Then she stood, but the ship made a turn at the same time, making her sway to the side. Sebastian immediately rushed up and caught her by the waist before she tumbles, and pulled her back down to sit on the bed.

He frowned as he checked her features. She was definitely worn out, more so than himself. Obviously, it was due to her healing him. Her purple eyes were now as hazy as his earlier. Recalling that she used teleportation a few times since Campania set sail, her energy must have been already low even before healing him. "You're exhausted, Viessa. You should be the one resting here." He grumbled, pressing a hand on her face and feeling her sweat on his palms.

She pulled back, shaking her head, and narrowing her weary eyes at him. "No. I have other patients to attend to." She made another move to stand but the raven-haired demon grasps her wrist and pulled her back down.

He chuckled while raising one dark, handsome brow at her. "Viessa, you're not a real doctor." He tugged her closer so that their faces were merely an inch apart. "You're my mate," he whispered sensually, pressing a quick, light kiss on her lips that were enough to execute shock pulses throughout her tired body. "My. Captivating. Stubborn. Mate." He said between pecks, and then ended it with a long and deep kiss, making her melt in his arms. She returned his kisses with equal passion, her fingers tangling in his black hair, the locks still silky despite being dampened with salty sea-water.

Strong arms circled around her waist, pulling her towards him. Their bodies pressed, her comforting warmth against his chilled skin, and they continued to exchange breathtaking kisses even as Sebastian leaned back down on the bed, taking her along, letting her straddle him while he slipped her off of the white doctor's apron and her dress, though they didn't go anymore further than heated kisses and roaming hands. As much as he would enjoy making beautiful love with his mate, both of them were too exhausted to go over their limit, and so they lay there in that small, one-man bed, in a mess of tangled legs and sheets, listening to each other's breathing and the rolling of the sea against the ship.

Sebastian stared at the ceiling while he coiled his slender fingers on her pale-gold tresses. Her head was lying on his broad chest, her fingers skimming the rough edges of the bandages on his torso.

"Were you there..." he whispered to her without tearing his gaze on the blank ceiling, "…when I got stabbed?"

It took a long while for her to respond, but when she did; her voice was barely even a whisper, as if she didn't want him to hear at all. "Yes…"

"Were you afraid?"

There was an even longer pause, but then replied in that same soft whisper. "Yes…"

Another wave of silence grew between them. It was so long that it felt like hours before he mustered the will to ask, and by then, a loud honk reverberated within the walls of the rescue ship, signaling that they were closing in on land.

"Did you think I would die?"

As he stared on, waiting for her answer, he remembered at one point back in the Campania, between the few seconds when the Undertaker's scythe left his body and his hand grasping his young master's outstretched ones, he had thought of Viessa, and how she would react if he was never able to make it. He knew that the death scythe could possibly kill him. If it did, would she break down and cry? Or would she move on and try to burn the memory of him in the back of her mind like her previous lover, only meant to rise in nightmares and broken dreams? Sebastian would not deny that he was just as afraid at the fact that he would never be able to see her at the end of that day…would never be able to hold her in his arms like right now and try to free her of her worries.

He was clutching her scarred left hand with his right, and when she gripped his fingers in what was clearly anxiety, he squeezed back in reassurance.

"Yes."

And then her strong resolve broke down, and Sebastian now held the fragile side of Viessa Heatherworth. The side that was broken apart in her fear of losing him. She already lost a love before, and the memory of that death was forever etched in her mind. Back then, there was nothing she could do to stop what fate had in stored. Maybe that was why she didn't mind sacrificing half her energy to heal him. Maybe that's why she'd rather carry the burden of taking care of him even when he didn't need taking care of. It was the only thing she could do for him: to heal him of his wounds was enough for her to heal the shattered pieces of her black heart.

"Shhh. I'm here. I'm alive." He kissed her head, his nose taking in the scent of her golden mane, as she continued to weep silently on his shoulder. This powerful but fragile Fallen Demon – his mate, his love – is definitely the most stubborn being he ever met, because she still fail to realize that he was here to mend her broken heart on his own way – To heal her fears and worries with his strong arms around her and his lips pressed to her soft ones. She didn't need to carry the pain by herself. He will always be there for here as she is there for him, and not even _Death_ will stop him.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Gahd, I'm so sappy sometimes. This one-shot is so filled with angst. Still, it's nice to make Sebastian muse on his love for Viessa._

_Anyways, now that I got that out of my system, the kitten cuteness Cassie, hot daddy Sebby, and sexy mommy Essie will resume in the next chapters. So keep tuned guys! Don't forget to leave a review on the way. Until then, have a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 9-6-2013


	14. The Fallen, Duel - Round Two

**A/N: **_I just realized I missed updating last week. So very sorry. Life got a lot hectic. I just also realized that my Finals is fast approaching, which is the reason why I'm so busy lately, what with deadlines and requirements. In fact, I should be studying instead of writing at the moment, as I have an exam in exactly 15 hours from now, but still I took the time to finish this one-shot. Also, I needed to get this idea out of my chest because it's been distracting me from focusing on my pathology notes._

_Very big thanks to the latest batch of reviewers: __**ilikeco0kehs, Serah, THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK, PenelopePurple12, MrsGooglyBear, Cruly Fries, **__and __**Senna Bluefire.**_ _Also, traffic and page views reached 3,000+ for Spiraling Down, and I hope it'll continue to rise, along with review counts, favs, and follows. So thank you all for your support!_

_Another update on __**Dominance and Resistance (D&R) **__and the still unupdated __**Chimera's Calling (CC)**__: due to my fast approaching Final exams, D&R will be finished and posted in October instead of September, same goes for CC, during our semestral break, which means I'll have more time to update. The first chapter of D&R, the Prologue, is already finished, but as I mentioned before, I will only start posting once I'm done with the other two chapters. For CC, I am having doubts if I should continue the story. I don't feel it as much as I do with the DFF and SD. But I'll try to continue and even finish it._

_About this one-shot:__ Just for the information of everybody, the first time I ever attempted to write a detailed action scene was in DFF. I didn't think I could pull it off that time, considering that I'm not much of an action fan, but I managed it and got excellent reviews! Now after all the drama and fluff, I decided to write another action-fighting scene. Oh, the fluff's still here, it's just kinked with some kickass-ness this time. This one-shot is like a sequel to the action scene in __**DFF Chapter XIII: The Fallen, Duel **__– Hence forth, the repetitively crappy title._

_Warning: Hints of deliciousness and obvious awesomeness; too much gambling; awkwardly sweet Essie, cussing Lucy, proud Cassie-kitten, and the brothers at their sexiest; Oh, and not proofread._

_Enjoy._

''''''''''''''''''''

**(14)**

**The Fallen, Duel - Round Two**

''''''''''''''''''''

The scabbard slid across the floor after being thrown off carelessly to the far corner of the room. The owner of that sword's casing ignored the loud clanking sound it made when it hit the wall, and instead inspected the double-edged blade for any wears, rusts, and scratches. Having raised the sword to eye level, the steel glimmered from the light of the chandelier above for a moment before revealing the reflection of a pair of smoldering amethysts against its silver surface; she realized that he had polished the blade to perfection prior to this little engagement. He was even considerate enough to move the larger furniture and valuable yet fragile items out of the parlor room in preparation for this activity.

Viessa lowered the sword to glance at her opponent standing in the opposite side of the wide room. The ravenette was in the process of pulling off the scabbard of his long sword. Like her, he inspected his blade, twisting his wrist to eye the steel in its full angle, before shoving aside the scabbard and giving the weapon a few practice swings. Despite all the preparations he made in the room, he was dressed casually for a sword fight – A simple, white cotton sweat shirt, the neckline wide to reveal a bit of his shoulder blades and the long sleeves rolled to his elbows. Dark, faded jeans complimented the plain upper clothing, but a pair of black and red running _Nikes_ gave the whole apparel an edge, and as he gave a few steps around his area the rubber soles tapped on the marble floor in an intimidating way. She could agree that the choice of clothing, in its way, had its advantages: The sweat shirt was comfortable; the jeans were loose enough for running; and the rubber shoes were light and allows quick footwork. She on the other hand was just a tad bit overdressed, but she would never be caught dead wearing pants even if the situation compels one to wear it. Though the pleated gray, above-the-knee length 'A' skirt over black cycling shorts, the slightly loose cream button-up blouse, and black combat-style boots made her look more like a simple college student than a fighter, it was a much better choice of attire to fight in than the slightly heavy and frilly petticoat she ended up in more than a century ago.

She gave a soft blow on a loose strand of pale-gold that had detached from the high ponytail she donned her curls into and over her nose. Then she smiled in that sickly-sweet fashion when she caught her mate's gaze, those crimson eyes glinting impishly at her as he payed her grin back with a wide, devilish smirk.

Sebastian tilted his head to one side slowly without breaking apart their exchange of sly looks – both eyes glinting in intimidation and excitement. "Shall we apply the same rule, my dear?" he said, his silky voice loud enough to cross the other side of the room, as he place his weight on one leg and raise his sword to lean the flat portion of the blade on his broad shoulder in a relax and casual manner.

Viessa mimicked his stance, but tapped the blade lightly on her shoulder a few times as she hummed in false contemplation. "'First to bleed, losses', right?" she purred, smirk widening, tilting her chin down and looking innocent. Her attempt of looking demure made the male demon run his tongue over his thin upper lip.

Fixing his stance, the former butler placed one foot forward, bending the knee a little while stretching out the other leg behind, the muscles of his calves tensing beneath the faded black jeans in preparation to sprint. He lowered his arm and angled the blade to a point that he could see the distant head of blonde hair at the sharp pointed tip. "First to bleed, losses." He repeated in confirmation, his wicked smirk wider than before, his red eyes flaring in the thrill of a fight.

A girlish yet dark giggle escaped her smiling lips as she took on the same stance, the leather of her boots squeaking in process to the tensing muscles of her feet. Her grip on the sword's hilt tightened, steadying it. For a while, they were surrounded in silence, their breathings still as they garnered their concentration between each other

"My love," she then announced slyly, prolonging the hiss on her the 'love' for a long while until the syllable disappeared into a fading whisper, before her purple eyes blazed dangerously without having to shift to its demonic glow, "On guard!"

With simultaneously steps, combined with the speed of any natural demon, their blades clashed between them, the force creating sparks from the friction of metal against metal. Strike after strike, the walls echoed the sounds of the violent clanking of sharp steel. After one powerful collision of blades, the two fighters were propelled back by the force, but the distance disappeared as quickly as it formed when they sprinted back towards each other. The momentary cessation of their initial sparring began a series of ducking, swinging, missing, and dodging, eyes keeping watch for any openings at the same time aiming as precisely as possible.

After recovering from a close strike to his chest, Sebastian initiated a forward thrust of his own, the tip of the blade aiming straight for the side of her face. Viessa was fast enough to dodge by shifting to the side like how a door would swing open; her purple eyes following the sharp line that almost grazed her nose, and then clash her blade on it to push the point away from her. Pirouetting with criss-crossing legs, she turned away from Sebastian's front, spinning to his side and made a move to strike her sword on his back as she continue to twirl. But the male anticipated this. From the many years of training and sparring with her, he is fully aware of his mate's tendency to incorporate her ballet skills in close combat fighting, so he retorts with a dance of his own: crossing the foot trailing behind over the front, he does a twirl as well, and now having turned around to face her, he clashes his sword with hers, halting her spinning by the force of their blades' impact.

As their swords twitched against each other in their struggle to maintain a strong force, Sebastian could tell that he had upset her by ruining her strategy when she furrowed her brows a little and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. He heard the squeezing of her bare fingers when she tightened her grip on the hilt, and then surprised him by leaping back a few feet, jumping up high suddenly with the sword raised above her. She was suddenly coming up at him from above, and she was descending fast. Sebastian braced himself and raised his own sword over him in preparation to deflect the blow. But just when she was closing down on him, she vanished like a phantom in a mere blink of an eye. He inwardly cursed upon realizing that she was gone and hearing rushing footsteps coming his way from the side. Here was another one of Viessa's fighting tricks other than the ballet-like footwork. Her phantom speed was one of her most usual fighting tactics but unlike the first, he had forgotten to put in mind to anticipate it. Lucky for him, he improved his own speed to closely match her own, which made him quick to turn to the direction of the fast approaching steps and block the sudden thrust of her blade. The momentum of her sprinting towards him pushed him back a little once his blade touch hers, the rubber soles of his hideously expensive shoes squeaked as he slid a few feet across the floor.

A frustrated rumble left his throat, and with enough strength, he forced her away with a strong swing, and while Viessa was still recovering from the sudden push, she didn't have the chance to stop his shove on her with her heels as Sebastian rushed towards her quickly with the tip of his sword pointed forward. Viessa ran backwards, avoiding the sharp and quick aim timed with his every forward steps. When Sebastian broke that pace with a flashing transverse swing instead of a thrust, the pale-blonde ducked lower than usual and attempted a low swing with the intention to slice his ankles. The male demon, reacting more on impulse, jumped up, leap-frogging over the crouching demoness, and flipped so that his left palm touched the ground instead on his feet, then made a surprising move of a low kick. The female fallen demon saw him perform this move from her peripheral vision and leaped up in time to miss his kick, barreling back and landing another few feet away in a low, cat-like stance, purple eyes glaring at him menacingly. Sebastian sometimes wonders if his beloved mate had her own feline bloodline. She certainly has the agility and flexibility in her fighting moves that reminded him so much of a pouncing puma.

Her lips tugged down into a disappointed smile as she eyed Sebastian, who now had the leg he used for kicking awhile ago angled while the other kneeled on the floor. "No kicking, dear. This is a sword fight. We're not rough housing." She said, a little whine in her tone, as she kneeled up, but was secretly preparing her leg muscles for a quick sprint.

"My apologies," He said, looking sheepishly apologetic. He closed his eyes and beamed a repentant smile, raising the hand not holding the sword to his chest and bowed his head a little. When he reopened his eyes, the blood-red orbs glinted wickedly, "I didn't mean to boot you actually. I just needed to stretch my legs for what I plan to do next." And as soon as he finished his sentence, Viessa was greeted with the suddenly vanishing form of her mate, his appearance fading in a grim account of when she uses her phantom speed.

Realizing that the largest part of her body she left open and unguarded was her back, Viessa raised her sword horizontally above her head when her sharp hearing heard the whistle of the air – the sound produced upon wind being sliced by a fast swing – behind her. Her blade block the impact of his own sword before it slices her shoulder from behind.

"Whoa." Was all she could mutter in her surprise that he was able to pull off the trick she had spent centuries perfecting. Sebastian was always keen in learning new tricks, and he always learn them fast, and with them constantly sparring with each other he was bound to figure out the secrets of the fastest run and escape stunt in demon history.

She could sense him smirking arrogantly behind her. "_Whoa_, indeed." He whispered back, before pulling away, leaping back and landing a few feet behind her, his blade still angled towards her. Viessa spun around, holding her angled sword with two hands on the hilt. She was beaming him her sickly-sweet smile while her eyes remain narrow and blazing, but with more excitement.

"Copy-cat." She told him with a smirk, her tone laced with honey and venom. _This fight just got a lot more interesting._

"I only learn from the very best." He replied mockingly, his devilish smirk growing further. "Now then," he raised an index finger, curling it towards himself, beckoning her forward, "Come at me. I'm excited to see if I could beat you with your own technique."

Viessa rushed forward before a second pass after he taunted her, and the raven-haired demon's blade met with hers, blocking himself from the strike. They stayed in that position for a while, their crossed swords trying to outwit each other.

"You're still as arrogant as the bastard I've first fought with." The pale-blonde said as she met his eyes between the gap of their swords, her lips curled up in haughty smirk.

Sebastian grinned back, his pearly white fangs showing. The thrill in his vermillion eyes glimmered in mordant mischief. "I love you too." And then with a powerful force, he uncrossed his blade from hers, stepped back only to rush forth with another powerful thrust of his blade, eagerly trying out his new skill.

Viessa retorts with a phantom trick, vanishing from his sight after clashing swords, but because she was so close to him he could feel the flow of the air when she sped to the side. He evaded her strike, flashing away and leaving a phantom of his previous location for her to slice in half. The male had leaped up after dodging the blow, slowing his speed in the process so that he reappeared above her. Before his blade could touch a hair on her head, Viessa dances again, twirling like a top, moving away from the blow, and continued to revolve until she made it behind him, and then poise her sword to strike. Sebastian deflected the blow by raising the hilt over his shoulder so that the long-sword's blade was parallel to his back. The clashing of metals echoed a loud clinking noise followed by the hissing of the blades as it slid off against each other when he turned to face her. They delivered several continues blows, sparring for what seemed like an endless moment. At this point in their fight, they had allowed their eyes to shift to their demonic hue, the slits of pupils dark against the burning fuchsia-red embers or their irises. The sudden increase of their powers bathed the room in a heavy dark aura that radiated from their bodies and reflected on their silver blades. The force of each swing had evidently rise as they start to get pushed back every time they deflect a strike.

They broke apart after the exchange of blows, equally using a tactic of vanishing like phantoms and attacking each other like predators when they reappear. For a while, the only sound heard was the whistling of the air as their blades cut through the fading images of themselves of which they left behind whilst evading.

Sebastian bent backwards to dodge an aim to his face. He was fast enough to evade but her blow manage to chip off a few strands of his black hair. He slid out of the blade's way, and surprisingly swung the sword to her ankles. Viessa pulled back quickly just when his blade's tip grazed her shoe, mentally thanking whoever designed the boot for incorporating it with very thick leather.

Just when she was about to strike back at him though, Sebastian had vanished from below her. That was also when she realized that her still forward thrusting blade was heading for the wall. In their fierce battle, she did not notice that they had crossed the wide hall and was about to reach the end. The sharp tip of her sword pierced the wall. It wasn't deeply embedded though, but the second it took to pull it out was a second wasted to escape. She could sense Sebastian heading towards her from behind, his blade aimed forward.

She turned to face him at the last second, her back leaning against the wall, her sword braced vertically before her to parry his own. Her sword managed to move his forward thrust away from aiming her face, and she could her the sharp screeching of the his blade on hers as it slipped pass her ear. The tip of his sword crashed into the wall, and due to his speed upon running towards her, the force of his blow was so strong that his sword was bound to be embedded very deeply in the concrete, making it difficult for him to pull it back.

The fight seemed to have stopped after that, with both fallen demons lock in their positions, breathing hard. The momentary stillness between them allowed Viessa to recover a little from the adrenaline of the fight, her senses becoming more aware, especially towards the stinging sensation on her cheek closest to the sharp edge of Sebastian's sword. Then she felt something trickle from the area of the sting down to her chin. By the victorious smirk widening on her mate's lips, that trickle on her cheek could only mean one thing: _Blood._

It seems that even though she was able to re-angle his thrusting blade, it still manage to graze her cheek. The cut is small, nor is it deep, but it still bled, which meant that she lost this time.

No words can describe how utterly ecstatic Sebastian is feeling right now. Since that draw in the abandoned manor (although he believed Viessa had dominated in that previous duel), he had long wanted to defeat his mate in another sword fight. Although they occasionally spar and continue to hone their skills in the years of being a Fallen, nothing really beats the zest in a demon than an actually duel and test of dominance.

He stared down at the wide, bewildered eyes of his mate, standing almost paralyzed before him, her pink lips slightly open as she panted. His nostrils flared at the scent of her intoxicating blood and his red eyes dimmed. Suddenly, his elation was replaced with something darker, and coupled with the still flowing adrenaline within his veins he had the urge to take her right there on the wall. But the sound of sudden clapping with an exhilarated girlish squeal tamed his growing desire, rationality reminding him to be aware at the little audience of their fight.

Her magenta eyes were wide and bright, full of admiration as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Her small hands continued to applaud them, and her parents turned to catch her attention and her beaming open-mouth smile. "Papa won! Papa won!" Cassandra, physically a six year old albeit only three summers in existence, cried out in amazement, her silky black waves bouncing on her shoulders.

His expression softened at the sound of his daughter's giggles and he stepped back, leaving his sword embedded on the wall. Viessa sighed in relief, slumping a little in her defeat but still wore a sheepish smile for her little girl as she lowered her sword. Cassandra ran forward, and she watched as Sebastian bent down to meet her. The demonling wrapped her lithe arms around her father's neck and gave him a congratulatory hug. Sebastian chuckled, and then lifted her from the ground while letting her sit on his forearm. "Thank you, kitten." He told her in a soft and fatherly tone.

"You were amazing too, mama!" she said delightfully towards Viessa when Sebastian walked towards her, her magenta orbs still glowing and her cheeks flushed pink though, this time, not due to her bashfulness but due to admiration.

"Of course your mother is amazing, kitten," he added, his tantalizing eyes glancing at his mate, a smirk on his lips. "If it weren't for her _lessons_, then I wouldn't be able to win now." The pale-blond rolled her eyes at him. She never taught him anything at all, especially the phantom speed. Sebastian was just too observant and a very fast learner. Cassandra was lucky enough to inherit these aspects from him, but as her mother, she'll have to make sure that her daughter won't end up arrogantly flaunting this fact like her bigheaded papa.

She raised a hand to pat the head of the darker-haired version of herself. "Thank you, sweetheart. But as I have lost, it'll be papa's job to teach you fighting skills from now on." It was as they wagered upon: the one who wins their little duel will take the sole responsibility of taking charge of the more physical aspects of Cassandra's demonic skills. Each one of the fallen demons has promoted themselves into instilling every bit of knowledge and skill they know into the still growing demon-child. As much as Viessa would like to teach her everything she knows when it comes to battle, she suppose that it wouldn't be so bad to be the one to help her daughter focus more in the mental part of her training, including aura control, mind skills, manners, language and other forms of education. The musical portion though had been left with Lucilla, as well as magic and enchantments, while Gabriel had spent hours drilling the history and information of all things daemon into her head.

Speaking of wagers…

"Pay up, Lucilla." the red-haired demon said with a victorious smirk similar to Sebastian's, his voice uncharacteristically taunting and full of mirth that he almost sing-sang it. Gabriel was sitting with one ankle crossed on his knee, elbow propped on the cushioned arm of the sofa while he rested the side of his head on the ball of his hand. He glanced at the shocked look of the brunette seated on the other end of the sofa, suppressing a chuckle.

A growl left Lucilla's throat, and then she suddenly bolted up from her seat. "Rematch!" she cried out, causing the previously dueling demons and their daughter to turn their heads towards her. "I demand a rematch!" She pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian, who frowned in a bored way at her sudden outburst. "There is _no_ way in hell that Essie could lose to this sanctimonious asshole! No _fucking_ way! You bastard trapped her into a dead end! That was low, you motherfu–"

"Lucy, please watch your language." Viessa cut her off, smiling ruefully, while an annoyed Sebastian was covering Cassandra's ears. The demonling merely blinked, confused why the voices around her was suddenly muffled.

"Yes, learn to have some control over that colorful mouth. There's a minor in the room." Gabriel said, tone still teasing, as he appeared to stand beside her. Lucilla grumbled when the couple turned away to turn their attention back to their daughter, mumbling an explanation for suddenly deafening her. The brunette suddenly jumped when she felt the older demon's breath on her ear. "Besides, I have _other _ideas of which you can use that mouth of yours." He whispered low, seductively – very uncharacteristically Gabriel.

Lucilla nudged him away with her arm, stepping back. Her scowl was clear but it was unable to mask the embarrassed flush of her face. "Just because you won this time, doesn't give you the right to control my actions, Winterson." She hissed in a low volume, emphasizing each word with a pointed finger poking his chest. "This isn't over."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but kept smirking. "It's always an endless gamble with you, Lucilla." And though at times their wagers are nonsensical or edge to becoming dangerous, he found that he didn't really mind it at all. He chuckled to himself, closing his eyes, stepping forward and burying his hands into the pockets of his slacks. He approached his brother and Viessa, and when his eyes opened, he had already shifted from playful side to his ever serious self again. "Excellent as always, you two." He praised them before turning his attention to the demonling seated on her father's arm, giving her a smile, "Even if the results of this duel were reverse, you'd still have a great mentor. Right, Cassandra?" he patted her head the way he always does with everyone else. Cassandra smiled shyly, nodding, and he continued, "In the mean time, you still have lessons under my tutelage. So I'll see you in the library in _exactly _ten minutes. Don't forget those books I had you study."

Viessa chuckled when she practically heard her daughter grumble. "Yes, uncle." She said softly, whining just a little, and Gabriel gave her one last pat on the head before turning away, heading for the door, but before that had grabbed for Lucilla's wrist, tugging her along. The brunette was annoyed, but did not protest as she was pulled out the room.

"Ten minutes, huh?" Lucilla said with a frown and a blush as he continued to tug her out the door a little enthusiastically.

Gabriel did not turn to face her, but she could tell that he was smirking playfully. "Yes. Ten minutes." He said after closing the door.

"Mama," her soft voice broke Viessa's reverie while watching the older demon pull Lucilla out the room. She turn to her and Sebastian, who had lowered her down on the floor. Cassandra tugged on her sleeve, beckoning her to kneel down to her height. Viessa crouched down and the dark-haired demon-child planted her small palm on her wounded cheek. "Does it hurt, mama?" she asked, her magenta eyes soft with concern.

Viessa smiled, shaking her head then leaning on her touch. "Not really, Cassie, but its fine. It's healed already." She said in a soft and assuring way.

She was suddenly surprised when Cassandra leaned forward and, with her small soft tongue, lapped on the residual blood that had trailed down her cheek. Instead of stopping her, Viessa giggled as her cat-like lick tickled her. After two more quick licks, she pecked her mother's cheek, and then looked up at her father, pouting suddenly. "Papa should promise not to hurt mama again!"

Sebastian laughed, a deep but rich laugh, as he lowered to meet his daughter at eye level. "I wouldn't dream of it, kitten." He told her, zealous in his words, his soft eyes glancing from magenta to purple as he leaned to plant a chaste kiss on the crown of raven-black waves.

When he pulled back, she rocked on her heels, her hands clasped behind her, and turned to Viessa with shy eyes, though it glinted with excitement. "So…when can I start training with papa?"

The pale-blond looked up thoughtfully. "Well, that depends." She turned to consult her mate. "What do you think, love?"

Sebastian shrugged a shoulder. "Unless I receive an assignment, then next week is fine."

"I can cover for you if you have one. It would really be great if she could start as early as possible and straight for a month."

He nodded, agreeing. If all goes well, Cassandra would perfect one fighting technique in a matter of days, just like every time she learns a new language. After that he could leave her to train on her own before he'd decide to teach her a new lesson.

"Then it's settled." She said, tapping the demonling's nose. "You can start next week. But for now, off you go, little one. You should get ready for Gabriel's lessons. You still have those books to fetch from your room and you know how strict he is with punctuality." And like Sebastian, she kissed her crown, and when she pulled back, her daughter was wearing a sheepish smile.

"Yes, mama, papa." She said politely, bowing a little, before turning and running off towards the door.

"I'll see you by dinner, kitten." Sebastian followed up, straightening, watching his daughter wave at them before exiting the room, closing the door behind her, the lock clicking.

Both of them stared at the closed door, a small contented smile in both their lips. A wave of silence was in the room the moment the demon-child left, only broken by a sigh that escaped Viessa's lips. She turned away, heading for the wall were she was last trapped during their duel, intending to clean up whatever mess they left behind. Sebastian's sword was still embedded on the wall; the point where the sharp tip entered had dented and cracked the concrete. She grabbed the hilt, still warm from his hold, and pulled the blade out from the deep crevice it made. She checked the sharp tip for signs of any bents and blunts, and after deeming it all right, turned around to find the scabbard, but she was surprise to find Sebastian in front of her, blocking her way.

He was looking down at her with those smoldering red eyes and playful smirk. He stepped forward, strutting towards her with a dominating air, and Viessa automatically steps back, her purple gaze locked on those crimson orbs. Even when her back touched the wall, Sebastian continued to step forward and only halting when their chest and hips were an inch apart. "Is there something you want, Sebastian?" she said with a charming smile, her tone alluring, and her purple eyes darkening. She trailed the cold, iron hilt of the sword up his clothed chest in a slow train. Sebastian grabbed her hand, pried the sword from her light grip and shoved it aside where it clanked loudly at a far corner.

"Yes." He grunted, closing the gap between them, pressing his hips to hers. He held each of her wrists and pinned her to the wall, her back just grazing the crack made earlier. "I _want_ to take you on this wall." He all but whispered, the slight growl in his seductive voice an indicator that he had been holding in his urges while focusing his attention on their daughter.

Viessa pouted teasingly, her lips grazing his. "That's very unfair, love. You already won that duel. I'd like to be the dominant one for this round." He hissed when she bucked her hips to his, the quick grind eliciting sparks of electricity throughout their core.

He pinned her some more, pressing their chests together. He leaned down and mimicked what Cassandra has done earlier. He licked the dried blood from her cheek, but with more enthusiasm, practically flattening his tongue on her skin, lapping the blood until she was free from it. He smirked against her skin when he heard her moan softly.

"Then you'd just have to fight for it, my mate." He whispered in her ear, before claiming her lips roughly, pushing her up the wall further, lifting her off her feet and she later used her legs to wrapped around his hips. Their tongues battled within the moist caverns of their mouths, clashing like swords, trying to outmatch each other, because between these two, it's always a competition – a rivalry as endless as their love.

''''''''''''''''''''

_This was written in one night. Shoot me._

_But hell, this was fun! I think I'll write more action and sexy stuff more often. The sexiness in this chapter is still the after effects of finishing the outline and summarized form of D&A, of which I am excited to finish. It'll be my first M fic after 7 years. And though I am eager to start writing lemon again, I've kept it mild and hinted here due to the fact that SD is rated T. So I'm sarcastically saying sorry to all those who wished to know the lovely details of Sebby and Essie's up-the-wall lovin', or what exactly occurred between Gabriel and Lucilla in the 10 minute allotted time before Cassie's lessons._

_Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! Now, I should start studying. Wish me luck!_

_Until then, have a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 9-20-2013


End file.
